There's a purpose to falling
by hazelbite1248
Summary: She saw no alternative, she saw no 'what if's' or 'maybe's' if she didn't choose to fall to her death. But what if Detroit's very own Autobots saw life in her? And maybe saving this girl will give her another reason to live?
1. Chapter 1: Transform and rollout

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated Fanfiction  
disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of it's characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies an tv shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everybody. Here, I introduce you to the first story. That's all I guess, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Transform and Rollout

A lot of things happened on this one day. In the dark, quiet country side of land, where only trails of blue clouds that matched the dark night sky floated carelessly. The only slight sounds anyone in the area could hear was the peaceful chirping of small insects and some one's movement if they were experiencing the star-studded beauty of a night like this.

Outside of Detroit though in this wide open spaced farmland, a boy was in his barn studying the stars and tinkering away. He was liveing a short, solitary life due to his fascination of the stars and space. And the fact that the barn was packed with strange prototype devices that went along famously with the enormous satellites and telescopes that were as if pouring out of the barn's windows.

But first what the tan coloured boy dismissed as just random sound, turned into a much louder noise and light when something fell from the sky and crashed just outside the farm. The boy decided to run up to the crash site, with just a flashlight in his hand and feelings of either fear or curiosity. In this case, both.

As the humble, green landscape turned into rough, rocky terrain while he followed the path, the boy knew he was getting closer. His interest getting heightened with every long stride he ran, getting closer to his desired destination.

Until he finally made it to the smoldering crater, inside held a exceedingly large robotic head. While it's shimmering red optics of eyes started blankly at the boy, only a small gasp escaped the humans lips still absorbing this new discovery.

But completely missing the view behind him of another falling object from the sky not too far from his neglected watch.

50 years later:

That same boy changed the face and history of Detroit by altering it's course from manufacturing automobiles to robots. Changing the path Detroit was going to.

His name is Issac Sumdac.

Professor Sumdac was walking through his halls in a faded tea green lab coat as his large, spiky black hair with one white stripe shined on the lights above. From the half century, he no longer had the face he had in his childhood so many years ago. His skin colour stayed of course but a black mustache came into view with slight wrinkles across his dark eyes that only someone up close to him would point out. He wasn't alone in this huge hall, a huge group of kids an adults were following him as he gave a tour of his industry.

"How did you get the idea to do all this Professor Sumdac?" a small boy blurted in the center of the crowd when the entire group stopped moving.

"It was something that I just sort of, stumbled upon." the professor carefully chose his words and smiled before he turned from the group and continued the tour. He vowed never to tell anyone how he really got his technology and made his industry of robotics.

Just then, a little girl around eight years old wearing an orange long sleeved dress, matching boots with her red hair in pigtails that were the same colour of her eyes runs around the group after a cyber dog that had a card in his mouth.

"Sparkplug! Give it NOW!" The girl fussed as she tug-of-wared with the dog until it gave and flew back with the card in her hand.

"Sorry dad." The girl muttered as she held the card in her hand.

"My apologizes, everyone this is my daughter, Sari." They now brought their past attention back to the girl who had pink gum all over her face now.

"Sari, what do you say?" the professor leaded Sari to reply.

"Anybody got a pair of scissors?" Sari asked but got the gum out of her face and put it back in her mouth. Earning an "Eww" from the crowd she was sent away from the group by a Tutorbot.

They continued the tour and from above, they watched men in huge plastic protection outfits give a liquid to a small insect. The insect got larger and overwhelmed the entire lab below and started to attack the group and the professor.

Sari's POV:

I really didn't want to leave, and alone with the Tutorbot. I know my dad meant well but it just made stuff worse. As the Tutorbot got to a very boring talk about something, I heard a lot of shouting from the streets, so I did what any normal person would do and go see what is going on for my windowsill.

Then I saw it. Police cars were everywhere and in front of the factory! Who do those people think they are?!

I thought to myself what did they think we did this time? So I started to leave to investigate what is going on. But then, Sparkplug took my security card and ran off and out the door. I was furious, this was the third time today he did this! When I get my card back, I'm asking my dad to reprogram him.

I started to run after him and that got me outside. I didn't notice what was going on. All I wanted at that moment was the cyber mutt to give me back my card.

Just then, a small yellow car and a green army vehicle stopped right in front of me, doing nothing but looking at me.

I froze as the card was free from Spark-Plug tugging from my hand. The green one called out, "Aww, did you loose your owner bot?"

Oh my gosh! The car just talked to me!

I panicked and I let out a scream which led the other car yell back and drove back a little also.

"It must be equipped with a high frequency sonic weapon of some kind." I didn't get a clue what the car said, but I was scared and I ran away screaming.

But me being me, I didn't notice that I just walked into a huge thing that had its tentacles around me and held me high in the air. I kept screaming, trying to squirm my way out. In a flash I was free and before I hit the pavement, I was in a car that took me to a parking building close by.

The car transformed while I was still inside and in a second, I was in the hands of a yellow robot that looked just like the car I ran into earlier.

That was the car. Oh my gosh!

"Hello, I'm Bumblebee. What's your name?" He kindly piped. His light blue eyes looked at me like I was the most interesting thing he has ever seen. Wonder why that is?

"I'm Sari." I replied.

He looked confused, "No, don't be. I like my name."

I get this so many times.

"No! my name is Sari." I corrected him. He put me down as he was being attacked by the flying police bots as he sped to help the other bots that were battling the monster.

There was a red and blue bot with an axe that was in front of the other bots and the green huge robot that was the army car that I met earlier was using a wreaking ball of a hand to bash the creature.

Not long after the monster was gone, I noticed that they were taking a black and gold bot carefully to the lake. I couldn't see if this robot was hurt or not, but one thing was for sure. I REALLY wanted to know more of these robots so I hitched a ride with Bumblebee after I persuaded him with my cute face.

I was laying on the seat as the yellow mech continued down the bottom of Lake Erie. I got a little worried.

"Would I be able to breathe in here." I asked him as we reached the bottom of the lake.

Bumblebee spoke through the console of the car, "Oh sure!...What's breathe?"

I dropped it as we drove into this huge ship. I admit I didn't help with being quiet so he threw me into a chute.

The nerve! But I saw something, a large yellow-orange box, and it called to me.

I was sure of it.

I got near it and flashes of everything went through my mind, strange as it may seem I know. Stranger was that in the last few slides this thing was giving me, I thought I saw some lady. But the images were moving too fast so I couldn't remember what she looked like clearly. Then after, a big blue light shot to me and turned my card to a grey shiny key.

I frowned and told the box, "If you mess this up, you owe me a new security deposit."

Normal POV:

The red and blue bot, known to others as Optimus Prime had just picked up Sari by the neck of her dress and examined her closely.

"How did you get aboard our ship?" Prime questioned Sari.

"It followed me home... can I keep it?" Bee said.

"Hey, I am not an 'it'. I am a she." Sari fussed. Just before they could get eep into the conversation, Prime's wrist started yelling at him.

"Prime! You better get over here!" Ratchet, the team's medic with medical colours of red and white yelled from the communication link.

Prime rushed out of the room with Bumblebee and Sari close behind. Sari admitted that the place was huge, it made her feel microscopic compared to everything.

They all stopped when Ratchet was reviving Prowl who had a huge wound in his chest plate. Sari recognized the black and gold bot from before, that's why they were really careful with him.

"Circuit damage is too extensive I can't keep him stable!" Ratchet barked in frustration.

Sari came closer to investigate and her key started to glow and move towards Prowl. Bumblebee gave her a lift and she used the key to Prowl and it fully healed him. She first was hesitate to use the key but when it morphed into the keyhole that Prowl had in his chest plate, she used her eight year old intuition and put it in.

Prowl didn't even notice Ratchet's jaw drop and said, "That is quite the cure." As he got himself up and around.

"Can all 'she's do that?" Bumblebee asked amazed.

"I don't even know how I did that." Sari gasped.

Later they figured out that Sari's dad and the police were looking her, so all the Autobots resurfaced and Sari was reunited with her dad.

The chief of police, Fanzone was ordering the Autobots to put their hands up. He didn't like machines in general so when he saw the Autobots, it didn't give him a good mood to them.

Confused, they did as they were told. But Prowl noticed in the dark, night atmosphere, someone was looking from the corner, a young woman. Quiet and still, she was the only human that wasn't moving trying to see all of the Autobots. Just enjoying the scene it looked like.

Prowl couldn't see her face. For it was in the shadows but her black hair, brown leather jacket and blue jeans with knee high brown boots was all he could make out. In a second the figure stood there and she stepped back letting the black shadow far from the whole scene engulf her and she was gone, leaving Prowl curious about what he saw.

Unknown location in space:

A lone Cybertronian seeker with consistent colours of magenta and dark black except the the center of this robot was striped with orange and black was in the throne of where Megatron was when he was in the ship. Only that Decepticon remains in the broken ship. By the look of his frame, he would have been able to turn into a jet-like machine.

"50 solar cycles of searching... But the Allspark is out there... I can feel it! And when I find it, the Decepticons will have no choice but to follow my leadership." Starscream said to himself, all those years in broken memories would make anyone a little unbalanced.

Just then, the computer picked up on an energy signal from Earth.

"Awfully remote. But it looks promising..." Starscream narrowed his vision to the picture of the planet.

"Extremely promising." He smirked and knew what he had to do.

**So there you have it, thank you for the few who have read it. I promise I will update whenever I can. Readers are more than welcome to post any reviews, but please refrain your mean words. Until the next chapter XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Maria

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated Fanfiction  
disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of it's characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies an tv shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm so happy to bring the second chapter since the first one was just to set everything up. To let readers know everything first.**

**Maria: Do I get in now?**

**hazelbite1248: You find out.**

**Maria: Dude, my name's ON the chapter, of course I know I'm in here.**

**hazelbite1248: :| Just get ready and I'll get the chapter done.**

**Maria: (sassy tone) Fine.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Maria

"Wow Sari!" Bumblebee said to the small girl who was inside his vehicle mode.

"You showed me around the entire place. The strange buildings, the machines that give you food, what next?" Bee was extremely hyper today.

Sari giggled, "You're so surprised, I see this kind of stuff everyday." Sari had a liking to Bee and as her rarely found close friend.

"You do?" he whispered in shock and that made her laugh even harder.

They passed a row of warehouses by the water and it was sunset so Sari realized that she needed to go home. But then, she heard music coming from one of the warehouses and asked Bumblebee to turn around, saying she wanted to see something. Bumblebee transformed and was right beside her as Sari watched a group of people crowd the centre and then saw two people dancing.

"What are they doing?" Bumblebee was so confused to the girl with ebony coloured hair and the guy with unnecessary large muscles dancing close to each other as music was playing.

"Ooo, I think they are doing the tango." Sari cooed as she watched the two dance more. The yellow mech was still confused and he gave a look to her.

"They're dancing." Sari explained.

Still silence.

They just watched as the girl was gliding on her feet and the guy was coarsely moving with her. Her eyes were grey but intense as Bee thought she could destroy a system in one glance.

She retaliated when the man was being too rough around her and the guy got very angry and still continued the dance. She tried to break free of him, but getting a slap in the face. Bumblebee stiffened and growled.

"That isn't how these dances work." Sari gasped, she was surprised by the strike also. The guy did not stop and threw her to the ground as she scrambled out of his reach.

"That's it." Bumblebee stated as he and Sari raced in the warehouse.

The crowds faces turned from laughing at the helpless dancer to scared as everyone left the building. The two tried to find the guy and the woman, but the guy left with the crowd and the girl was no where to be seen either.

Early in the next morning:

Prime and the rest of the Autobots have just listened to the police comm-link about something developing on a certain area of the city. They continued to listen and figured out that this was taking place on one of the tallest bridges in Detroit that passed a strip of deep river line that met with Lake Erie.

Not even fifteen minutes later, the Autobots got word from Captain Fanzone's voice the reason for the occurring problem. A female was going to jump off the edge of the bridge.

They arrived and a crowd of people were surrounding the safe distance scared and some others shouting. The fire department tried to get the person down but they didn't want to risk anyone to go up there at that level of height, and no robots because if she refuses then they don't want risking her fall. The Autobots looked at the girl, her long black hair whipping on her body. She was wearing dark blue jeans, knee-high dark brown boots with gold buckles, her shirt was a grey t-shirt with a design under her brown leather jacket. Although she looked quite serene in the chaos, people were frightened for her safety.

"She's going to jump!" A woman screamed pointing at this girl.

The Autobots look startled, "Why would she want to jump?" Bulkhead asked the other bots, but the chief of police heard his question loud and clear.

"She doesn't want to live." Fanzone muttered, cases like these always put him in a bad mood.

Shocked, the Autobots looked up to the girl who was slowly pacing around the amount of room she had up there.

"Prowl, go up there and try to talk her out of it. We have to start somewhere." Prime ordered the gold and black bot as he jumped to where the girl was, she looked about 19 to 22 years old, her back to Prowl who was behind her.

Then it hit Bumblebee.

He told Sari, "That's the girl from the warehouse yesterday, remember?" Sari nodded worryingly and the girl hoped on the metal horizontal lightning rod, balancing away from the ninja bot.

"Miss, you must come with me. It is not safe here." Prowl told her with him regular emotionless tone of his. She slowly, keeping her balance turned to see Prowl extend his shiny arm.

"You think depending on yourself will get you anywhere on your own. After all look what happened. Look what happened to me..." The girl told the bot who kept his gaze on her.

She was on the edge and told him something inaudible...

and she leaned back and fell from the tall bridge.

Sari screamed from below with tears in her eyes as the lady free fell to the water. Prowl was so stunned for a couple of seconds, he had never thought of a living organism so unhappy with it's life to deprive it from itself. He jumped from where he was to the water to go get her.

His turquoise visor scanned through the water to find the girl. He found her still body, suspended in the water and grabbed the human to the land. She was soaked when he got her out. The Autobots and emergency response raced to where Prowl and the girl were.

"Are your circuits crossed?! You could have been offline with a jump like that?" Bumblebee metallic voice shrieked at Prowl as his attention was glued to the black haired girl who laid still to the solid floor.

He then suddenly recognized her. This was the girl he saw in the shadows the first solarcycle he was here.

Fanzone looked at her and sighed, "Guess she got what she wanted." Shook his blond partly covered head and started to leave.

Sari jumps from no where and looks at the pale girl with tears in her eyes. But in seconds, the girls skin was flushing to her normal ivory blush and her eyes flew open, gasping for air.

Fanzone whipped his head to see the girl who was being attacked by Sari with hugs.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The young woman said to the air and got up and started to go to the water.

Fanzone and others held her back from the water. "Why won't it work!" She shouted as one of the police gave her a needle, her body stiffened to resist and she fell unconscious.

"The morphine won't last for long, captain." the policeman stated and they took her to a ambulance and drove away.

"How could she do that?" Bulkhead gasped. The others looked at him confused.

"How could she think of life, as well as hers so lightly to end it?" Prowl finished, his face was cold and serious. The Autobots always saw these when they looked at the black and gold ninja bot, but this time it was somehow different with a new element of emotion in them.

"I'm going to see her, you guys wanna come?" Sari said to the Autobots as her and Bumblebee drove the same direction of the ambulance that took the girl.

Outside the Hospital:

Sari and the Autobots waited for Fanzone to come out to tell them about the girl.

He walked out with his hand behind his head, "She's stable. Her vitals are getting stronger according to the doctors. Her name is Maria for starters, she had lived in Detroit for ten years to date. She fell almost 5 stories of air and into the drink, if the fall didn't kill her than the time underwater should have. The doctors, even I have no clue how she lived."

Bumblebee looked at the rest of the Autobots, then Fanzone, "Then could you get her out here?"

"We need to ask her a few questions." Prowl said the the chief after.

Fanzone looked away and reported, "She left the hospital shortly after she arrived, under the our very noses."

Before they could respond Sari looked at her watch and yelled to everyone, "Guys, we are going to be late for the train presentation! We need to go now."

"I'll try track her down. I will let you know if I find anything." The chief stated. With that, they transformed and left the scene.

Somewhere in the city:

Professor Sumdac was introducing a train piece to the entire city with the mayor, Fanzone chief of police and the Autobots behind them. Although Prime said it was highly recommended for the rest of the bots to come, that still didn't keep Bee and the rest's comments on the amount of boredom it was reaching at bay.

Just then, it rained purple lasers and a single jet transformers into a grey and magenta robot with red eyes scanning the scene.

"Greetings Autobots. Mind if I crash the party?" The robot said, the Autobots knew the bot.

Starscream.

He progressed and they started to battle. Prowl started to fight off Starscream but was later thrown to the ground. Despite the stories Starscream's cowardly name had given him, the Autobot's were knowing first hand then and there, this con was no wimp by any means. He could pack a mean swing.

Prime then was cabled to the Decepticon and was being dragged around by said bot. Prime fell from hanging a cable to stop Starscream, Ratchet helped Prime up and Starscream let out some information to the Autobots.

"You call yourselves heroes?! You think you defeated the powerful Megatron?! You did no such thing. I defeated Megatron. I planted the device that overloaded his circuitry. His fate was sealed before he even reached your ship." Starscream smirked as the Autobots were still processing the information.

Fifty years ago, they were just a group of repair bots. Until a Decepticon ship containing Megatron, Starscream and three others attacked because the Autobots at that time accidentally found the Allspark. The only way to fend off Megatron was to shake him off their ship, but at the price of crash landing to Earth. And there they were, how fate likes to toy with it's... well, toys.

Just then, a brick was thrown from behind Starscream's head and he growled to see who was the cause. Maria was standing in the middle of the road with another brick in her hand.

"Stay out of this organic!" He sneered.

Maria wasn't afraid at the slightest and returned, "Too bad Screamer! You wreak my neighborhood, you deal with me punk! So tough it, and deal! " The Autobots never heared someone crazy enough to talk back to a Decepticon let alone the air force commander of the faction. Starscream growled once more and shot everything with his lasers.

Bumblebee put himself in front of Sari to protect her. She screamed as Bee went falling and Maria sprinted in front of her to protect herself and put her to the side while Starscream's attention was on Maria.

"You really are asking for it aren't you organic." He smirked, Maria moved Sari out of the way and narrowed her grey eyes to the large seeker.

"If I would be asking anything, I would have asked you to leave before I hit you with a brick you cocky, son of a-" She shot back and Starscream flicked her into the train with Fanzone, the mayor and the professor. Starscream fled to Sumdac Tower with Bumblebee and the whole train piece carrying said people.

The professor and the chief helped Maria up from the floor. The window behind her was shattered from her impact.

"Your the lady that was on that bridge this morning." Issac told Maria, she nodded and touched the bump on her head from crashing on the side of the train.

"What are you doing, trying to get yourself killed again?" Fanzone demanded. Maria was quiet and looked at him straight in the eye.

"There are bigger things going on, than me and this conversation."

With that she went to the unconscious bot that was on the corner. She studied the bot, thought about something and had formed a plan. Maria grabbed a lever from the train and snapped it apart.

"Now what are you doing?" Fanzone asked her in annoyance.

"The best I can." Maria answered.

Maria decided to go out of the train and improvise how to save the rest. Starscream cut her off 20 metres from where the train piece was.

"Where are you going little sprite?" Maria knew that Sari and one of the Autobots were saving the people in the train from the corner of her eye and she needed to give then more time. She held a long part of the levers from the train tightly and sprinted to Starscream's ankle and stabbed him with the lever.

He yelled in pain as to try to grab Maria. He turned and noticed that Bee and Prowl were saving the civilians. He got furious and shot the train to make it fall.

"NO!" Maria yelled and tried to run for the train. Starscream caught her, hissing face to faceplate.

"Do you really think you could outrun me? You-" Starscream tried to say but was interrupted by Maria cutting him off by, she just spat in his faceplate.

Starscream was in a red, hot fury now as he threw her to the side and she was on the edge of the building, just hanging on. She managed to get herself back on the building. But as Starscream was going to step on her, a flash of gold and black grabbed Maria and safely carried her to the ground.

Maria looked at Prowl and he said, "Are you okay?"

"Never better." She smirked. Maria looked down and smiled but a huge light of blue covered the sky and Prime crashed on the ground with the Allspark and bashed badly.

The Autobots saw Prime as he turned grey and was offline. Sari tried to revive him with her key and another bright light covered everything and Prime regained his colour and was healed. Everyone went to see Prime but Prowl turned to see Maria walking away from the scene.

Prowl cut her off, "Are you planning to just leave?"

Maria looked up to him, "You wouldn't want me around. It's better if I left." Now all the Autobots had there attention to Maria.

"That is a load of glitch. You helped out, and have enough stuff to talk back to Starscream of all Decepticons." Bee said to Maria.

Sari came to Maria and gave her a hug, "Please stay. I don't want you to leave. And I don't think you want to argue with them also."

Maria looked at the Autobots and sighed, "I'd rather not... You got me, I'll stay." Sari squealed and hugged Maria even tighter.

"Your name is Maria right?" Bulkhead said to her, hoping everyone was on the same page.

She paused for a brief moment and replied, "Yeah... who are you guys anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3: Home is where the spark is

There's a purpose to falling :A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of it's characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies an tv shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Hello everybody XD So I gave fixed the little oopsie I have done with the second chapter. Accidentally posted the first chapter twice.**

**Maria: Aren't you smart X)**

**hazelbite1248: Says the girl who decided to fight off Starscream on her own.**

**Maria: Screamer had it coming.**

**hazelbite1248: You stabbed his ankle with a metal pole X/**

**Maria: *looking up proudly* Yes I did XD**

**hazelbite1248: You're such a little sass bucket.**

**Maria: Aren't you supposed to be posting the story now?**

**hazelbite1248:... Oh yeah, what would I do without you?**

**Maria: You'd have no story XD**

* * *

Chapter 3: Home is where the spark is

Autobot Base:

The Autobots headed back to their base after their fight with Starscream a long time ago. Before that chaos ensued though, Sari had managed to find a large building that used to be a plant for the Autobots. Here they were now making their base. But some would even come close to call it their home.

"Man, Sari is going to love this." Bulkhead said as he gingerly placed couches their size down.

"Yeah? Well Maria would be impressed too." Prime smiled as he helped Bee and Ratchet place the huge TV up on the wall.

Bee turned and shook his yellow helm, "I really don't get that organic human. First she wanted to jump off a bridge, spark knows why. And then she helps with taking down Starscream. Does that strike you bots odd or is it just me?"

Ratchet just finished putting his side of the television in when he commented, "It doesn't matter what actions made her do that, I am only surprised that she have enough in her to talk like that to Starscream."

Bulkhead scoffed and then laughed, "Yeah, you wanna tell me anyone who would have their motherboard cracked enough to stab him in the ankle." The Autobots laughed at the thought.

As Prime got into the other means of discussion about the planet they were in and how Optimus put it, 'roll with it', Prowl landed from the ceiling, looking like he was in a bad mood and dragged himself to his room but in his room overhearing the entire conversation.

Prowl's POV:

I was hearing the others talk about what they thought about Maria before I made my way past them. I will admit, she did have a lot of courage to fight off Starscream, not a lot of humans I have met have done such a thing.

But I am still angered by the fact she would try to commit such a selfish act. I was always taught to treat all life sacred and it is the greatest privilege when you are given a spark to live. What thoughts made this human think she was not deemed fit to have it? I might have to question her later for that answer.

Just then Optimus comes to the door and says, "Got a nanoclick?"

I didn't want to talk, but I wanted to how the humans put it...

Vent.

I was also irritated by the humans too busy to see the beautiful nature around them. So I told him about that thinking that conversation would distract me from the other concern.

I didn't want to speak with him about Maria.

Just then, Bumblebee sprang out of nowhere and interrupted the conversation. This got me angry so I decided to go to the tree. At least there I can ignore everybot near, and maybe my unimportant thoughts about Maria.

Maria's POV, Sumdac Tower:

I was walking with Sari to her dad's office. Sari was holding a cup of tea and I was in some new clothes. A pair of jeans and an old shirt, nothing special while my wavy,black hair was up in a ponytail. The professor gave me a small job to keep me a little busy to clean up his private lab, but only if I didn't mess up anything and I couldn't tell anyone about the contents in said lab.

Like I would be _that_ stupid.

We waited for Sari's dad to come out but Sari's strange silver key sparked wildly around the control door pad.

I don't know how to explain it, but that key didn't feel right to be around.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I ask her but she only smirked and drove the device square into the key hole. Typical.

But after a while, it shot open so the both of us could see inside the dark room. That us until the professor came in yawning. Best guess is he hasn't been sleeping. With Sari offering breakfast to him and his stomach screaming for food, I guess sustenance is on that list too. Sari hauled her father down the hall and I chased after them.

"Wait! When do you want me to be done?" I shouted to the two but they were long gone, I sighed and walked back to the private lab.

First thing I saw was the broken glass from the light so I decided to start there. I could have sworn that the huge head looking thing was watching me. I shook it off and continued to clean. Later I was thinking of cleaning the huge metal head a little, it needed a little love in the state it was in. So getting a rag and I guess from simple hums, I started singing "Run Daddy Run" Miranda Lambert. Good thing no one was here, I would have probably died of embarrassment.

_Song Lyrics:_  
_Daddy, can you hear? The Devil's drawing near._  
_Like a bullet from a gun. Run daddy run._  
_All the songs you used to sing to me would rock birds to sleep_  
_I need you now, so please somehow put rockets on your feet_  
_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Daddy, can you hear? The Devil's drawing near._  
_Like a bullet from a gun. Run daddy run._  
_Saw that dark cloud coming from a million miles away_  
_Oh, how I dreaded this god forsaken day_  
_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Daddy, can you hear? The Devil's drawing near._  
_Like a bullet from a gun. Run daddy run._  
_Mama's been crying in the kitchen. Sister's been afraid of the dark_  
_And I have been gathering the pieces of all these shattered hearts._  
_And I don't care where you go to, I don't care where you left_  
_Just get out here daddy, as fast as you can_  
_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Daddy, can you hear? The Devil's drawing near._  
_Like a bullet from a gun. Run daddy run._  
_Run daddy run. Run daddy run._  
_Run daddy run. Run daddy run._

Normal POV:

Maria finished half of the head when Sari called her from the office and her voice blaring loudly through the phone Maria had in her pocket.

"Maria! Get down here, I need you to convince the Autobots to have a slumber party at their place. _PLEASE_?" Maria was keeping her phone away from her ear as she still heard everything Sari was saying.

"I will be right down." Maria sighed, turning off the screen of the phone and she got her bag, humming her way out the door with seeing the red eyes of that head behind her.

Autobot Base:

"It could be fun." Maria said to the Autobots, backing Sari up on her proposal. It took a lot of pleases, a few batting of eyelashes and a dash of flirtatious comments until they agreed. Maria left while Sari explained what was a slumber party, Maria thought she earned her time of peace.

Moments passed and Maria watched Prowl as he beat Bee and Bulkhead easily in a game of twister. Maria did admit, it was quite comical that the largest of the Autobots and in lack of better terms, 'the runt' were playing such a game. She even giggled a small bit when Prowl showed them up and won in what- ten seconds.

Bee and Bulkhead asked for it sadly.

You don't poke a bear with a pig-stick. Or in this case, you don't change the channel if Prowl is watching butterflies on the nature-documentaries.

"Y- Fine! Have fun watching the grass grow!" Bee taunted Prowl as he solemnly left the room but something caught his optic and he stayed in the corner of the room. In the shadows, he didn't want to set Bee off, that was just unneeded.

"Okay Sari, Maria. It's your turn, if you can do better." Bee told the both as he was trying to get back up.

"Great." Maria mumbled under her breath as she got up to her feet.

Moments later:

Maria and Sari were both in awkward positions. Prowl watched some of the match. The Autobots didn't know about Maria being flexible. She beat Sari and she left after Prowl walked out the door, as Sari was telling the bots a scary story. They won't even notice her leaving, she had that talent to disappear from the room when she wanted to.

Maria was in the doorway of Prowl's room. The one thing that got her attention first was the poster of a white puppy holding on a tree branch like it was a lifeline, saying to 'keep your chin up'.

_'That's adorable.'_ Maria couldn't help thinking. She looked around at the natural atmosphere to the place and then remembered why she was here.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to pout about it the whole night?" Maria said to the back of Prowl who was sitting with his back facing Maria.

"It's called meditating, and not if you keep bothering me." Prowl sternly said. In that moment, they both heard Bee frightfully screaming like a little girl, Maria smirked at this sound but focused back to Prowl.

"They seem to be having a good time."

"Bee didn't sound so convinced."

"Details." Maria replied waving her hand to scoff. But this attempt didn't get a smile from Prowl, not even an acknowledgment. Maria frowned at the silence.

"Fine, have it your way grumpy." And with that, Maria left to join back with the rest. Prowl felt guilty about shutting Maria out but was soon startled when he heard more screams and a lot of commotion in the training room.

Normal POV:

He went to tell them to keep it down when he saw Ratchet protecting Maria from a mechanical arm almost burning her with spitting flames. Prowl's spark almost spiked when he saw her in danger like that. Now why would that be?

Maria thanked Ratchet and saw Sari was just about to get shot by one of the mechanical armed guns that were all going haywire. She sprinted to help Sari who was almost going to get shot. Maria takes her down covering her head and Maria falls to the ground with Sari.

But Maria fell harder.

Prowl was serious now and tried to get to the control panels but he was caught by the arms and instructed Bee to get to the control panels by staying still and striking at the right moment.

Though everyone had their doubts that it would work, this is Bumblebee after all. The plan miraculously works and before they could celebrate, a battered Ratchet yells, "The oil drum is gonna blow!" In seconds, the drum was thrown out the top of the window before it exploded in the sky. Record time if the bots could say so themselves.

"So if my key didn't cause this than what did?" Sari asked, looking at the key with a hard concentration.

The Autobots found a small robot, but Bulkhead smashed it before it ran away by accident before the Autobots could analyze it.

"Right, examine it." Bulkhead muttered as he knew what he did while the tiny robot turned into dust. In the silence Sari screams as she was behind one of the giant sofas.

"Guys! It's Maria! She's been shot!"

Those words rang into Prowl's audio sensors like scratching metal from a drill, he immediately turns his head as the other Autobots go and help Maria who was where she was when she hit the floor. Her eyes closed shut due to the pain, her breathing irregular as she tries to not show she was in pain as her shoulder was bleeding, her teeth were clenched trying to keep her hiss silent.

"Is it oil? What is that red stuff?" Bulkhead timidly asked trying not to offend anyone. Sari looked up to the bots, she then realized that the Autobots hadn't been around the planet a lot. They wouldn't know that much about how the human body works.

"I-It's called blood and it means she is really hurt." Sari quivered as the bots almost chilled by the very word of the red substance.

Ratchet decided to get the bullet out with his magnetics. Ratchet tried to be gentle about as best he could and it came out with one tug. Maria let out a short, painful shriek as Prowl looked at her shoulder while Maria collected herself the best she could. Prowl picked Maria up to examine her better.

"It's nothing." Maria smiled weakly.

Prowl was not convinced, "You are too careless sometimes."

Maria looks at him with a sarcastic expression, "You don't say?" She then got off from Prowls hand and walked away.

"Fun night guys. Same time next week?" She said behind her back as she left the room holding her shoulder to stop the mild bleeding. All Sari and the Autobot's could do was give her a quizzical look.

* * *

**Maria: HA! Look at me walk off like a champ XD**

**hazelbite1248: That's not the point, it was about the Autobots learning about humans. They never saw a human bleed before, it was a harsh learning experience.**

**Maria: Ooo, ice ice baby. **

**hazelbite1248: Ignoring you X| So that's the end of the chapter, reviews are welcome.**

**Maria: Yep, I'll get her to update the story. By nagging, like so...**

***Maria poking hazelbite1248 with a stick***

**Maria: Hey you, yeah you, hey... hey, hey you-**

**hazelbite1248: X| Unimpressed.**

**Maria: She'll get it done folks, don't you fret. I salute to you good readers, love and childhood dreams flavoured cookies will be presented to those who review. I'm not that bad of a cook XP. Bye bye XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Total Meltdown

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of it's characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies an tv shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: O.o Maria, just what do you think you're doing?**

***Maria's holding a batch of cookies***

**Maria: What does it look like? I baked cookies.**

**hazelbite1248: I never liked your cookies honestly.**

**Maria: X| Well the food I cooked never liked you.**

**hazelbite1248: It's a "hate-hate you more" relationship. I'm sure someone else will like your cookies.**

**Maria: X| Bite me.**

**hazelbite1248: Save that for the cookies XD**

**Maria: Clever clever XD my girl's growing up**

* * *

Chapter 4: Total Meltdown

It was just another ordinary day for the Autobot's base. Not like they were rocking the white Pickett fence, it was just the most quiet they have gotten in days. They were watching television to learn more about the planet that they were in. Looking through the channels and finding nothing important enough to keep on, they all were overjoyed to see Maria walking in and everyone turned to greet her.

"How are you holding up?" Ratchet asked looking a her shot shoulder the last time she was in the base. After the sleepover, Ratchet took Maria back and helped the best of his ability to heal her. To Ratchet's surprise, the human anatomy wasn't too different as Cybertronian's, this making the med bot relieved and fixed her up without a lot of trouble. Then they let her go.

"It actually healed over really well. What can I say, I'm a fast healer." Maria shrugged her body, giving the impression of getting shot as not such a big deal. Maria showed her healed over shoulder without exposing too much of her skin to the bots.

Maria thought that would be a recipe for a disaster if that happened. So like planned, she presented the shoulder that was shot. The only evidence of it's being was a small scar where it punctured her body.

Maria returned the greeting and she looks around, "Where is Prowl? Is he in his room? Cause I can drag him out." Maria smirked thinking about all the things she could do to persuade Prowl to be social enough to come and meet with his fellow bots.

Prime smiled as Maria turned to find Prowl right behind her with a 'I got you' smirk on his face. Prowl thought she may be a little complex and strange, but he congratulated himself greatly in his processor that he would better Maria at something without hurting her feelings.

"See? I'm that good." Maria smiled and looked at the TV as Bumblebee was on there. It was a wrestling ring with the crowd clustered with blinding lights and cheering fans everywhere you looked at the human crowd packed in.

Maria's jaw dropped seeing Bee was fighting some creature. "We got to get him out of there." she said. Maria knew that Bee was a bit of an impulse thinker, doing things in the heat of the moment but this was just ridiculous. What it looked like on the screen, he was getting his butt handed to him. Packaged and delivered.

Then she saw Sari near the front of the crowd and almost had a heart attack.

"Is that Sari?! That's it, we're going to drag her out of there. And Bee too." Maria gasped, she may not be her mother, but man was she going to shout at her like one. A girl that age alone in a place like that was complete no-no in Maria's book.

Prime didn't agree to those words of terminology but he did agree to get them out of there and they all transformed, ready to go. The last one to leave was Prowl facing Maria moving the black fringe on her hair.

"Want a lift?" Prowl asked in his motorcycle mode. Maria nodded and got on him as they followed the rest.

Wrestling Building:

They arrived as Bee was being attacked by a large, mutated human. It was the same creature Maria and the rest watched on the television back at the base. The thing started to attack the Autobots.

The creature Rhodes, threw a car at the bots but Prowl got her to a safe distance and started to attack. Maria quickly ran to Sari to keep her safe. After the eight year old convinced she was okay, Maria realized that Prowl just dropped her and left to the fight.

Maria glared at his back, "Oh no. You are not leaving me out of this."

Maria made Sari stay where she was and ran to the monster giving him a kick to the back of his leg that put him down on his knees. She threw a brick at this back from the rubble that was a piece of the wrestling building wall.

Green electricity surged threw him and Rhodes gritted his teeth and swung his hand and Maria was sent flying. She flew a good twenty feet away from the brawl and smashed her body to the wall, her head was bashed the hardest and with a sickening 'thud' to the ground. Sari ran to her and Maria was knocked out cold.

Prowl looked to his side and saw Maria in Sari's small arms, then he got angry real fast.

'Scrap it Maria. I told you to stay where you were.' he hissed to himself and threw his ninja weapon at Rhodes and he turned into a small, old man. Rhodes went to the ground weak from the energy leaving his system and was defeated. The Autobots were too busy dealing with the matter of Bumblebee being picked on for his size to find Fanzone arguing with someone.

"That is it! I'm telling the mayor to cut your contract. I will deal with these bucket of bots over this mess anyday." Fanzone told the tall blond man next to him wearing a grey coat over his shoulders, under white suit with shades on looking furious.

He grabbed Fanzone's tie and hissed, "You can't do this to me. I will be ruined."

"Not my problem, Mr. Black." Fanzone left while Prometheus was still seething.

"Filthy machines!" He hissed through his teeth once again, and found a piece of the Autobot metal with purple liquid on it.

"This isn't over!" Prometheus said to himself as he left the scene with the metal in his possession. He was determined to prove them all wrong, biologicals can still better the machines.

Prowl raced to Maria who was still knocked out, his face behind the visor was filled with fear but only a mild concern came through. So many thoughts about her safety raced around his processor, thinking if she wasn't okay under his watch.

"Will she be alright?" He strained, the other bots scanned her body while she was slowly breathing.

Maria's POV:

I remember Prowl putting me somewhere that was safe from the battle and he left to join it. I got annoyed and I ran to the creature and kicked him to his knees and threw a brick from his back to get his attention. He glared daggers at me and he swatted me away. I flew to the wall of the wrestling building and everything went black.

All I remember seeing was Prowl's face and he was really scared. It looked so strange on him, he never wore that expression on anyone.

What did I do?

I woke up in the Autobot base and had a dull pain on my head. It wasn't severe, like I slept through the worst of it. As reassuring as that was, regardless I guess I hit my head harder than I thought.

I just knew I would get a rant from one of the bots when they would talk to me in no time.

Smart money's on Prowl.

I decided I wasn't going to find out waiting here so I got up from the huge berth and walked out the door. I know that I kinda had my own agenda of certain things, and that means I might not take orders a lot. I was a handful like that.

"You're awake." Prowl said behind me with a serious tone in his metallic voice. I turned, I didn't want to deal with this right now.

Even though I was right.

"No, I was sleep walking. And later I was going to river dance by the highway to hitch a ride to England." I retorted, I don't mean to be so mean to him but I was on edge and he wasn't familiar with sarcasm so that really wasn't fair on my count.

Prowl narrowed his eyes and I looked away, "What in spark's name where you thinking?" He half yelled at me.

"You're gunna have to let me in with more information." I raised my eyebrow, testing his temper.

Like I said, I'm not really a people person like that.

"I put you out of harms way for a reason, and you just had to get back to the fight for your own selfish reasons. I still don't know why you jumped from that bridge Maria. You have to be the most narrow minded human I have ever met, you could have been killed." After he was finished I had only one thing to say.

Yes I was angry but this was the truth too.

"Like I haven't tried that already." I said right to his faceplate, he caught every word of what I said.

He was so shocked to what I said, I turned away and let him absorb what I said to him. I felt a little guilty of saying what I said to him. But I still did nothing and kept walking.

I swear, if my stubbornness doesn't kill me then my pride will.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: So this chapter may not have been as long as the others, but it ties back to Maria from the beguinning. She tried to kill herself, that additide just doesn't compleatly dissippear from her. **

**Maria: Well, I wasn't in this one a lot. **

**hazelbite1248: Don't make me bring Prowl back, cause he will be more than happy to rant at you.**

**Maria: And then I can say the same thing I told him before. Death doesn't care enough for me to take me. I pride myself in that.**

**hazelbite1248: So that's why you think so little of life. **

**Maria: Until a purpose comes my way. But don't worry, I won't leave my creator. You're far too adorable.**

**hazelbite1248: *hugs Maria* And you're too awesome to go just yet.**

**Maria: *hugs back* Yes, yes I am. Bye bye readers, my creator and I will update another chapter soon and we will bring ALL the Hallmark memories with us. XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Melt your heart out

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Aww come on, can I please say it?**

**hazelbite1248: No.**

**Maria: But I want to thank the people that have reviewed too *puppy eyes***

**hazelbite1248: *rolling eyes*Fine, you can do it.**

***Maria gives a shriek of joy***

**Maria: Well my creator and I will like to thank the readers who have favourited and is following this story. It does my heart good XD**

**hazelbite1248: Continue.**

**Maria: And the following readers AllSpark Princess, Penguinformer5 and Cutie Kyuubi for reviewing. Anything you want to pipe in?**

**hazelbite1248: I think you got most of it. Well hope you're ready readers, cause this chapter going to be an important one.**

**Maria: o.O What do you mean?**

**hazelbite1248: Well, this chapter will not be from the series episodes. 100% of my doing.**

**Maria: That's cool.**

**hazelbite1248: And it's going to be an awful lot about you. About a little bit of your past... with a certain criminal.**

**Maria: Oh, right. This is going to be great X|**

**hazelbite1248: Keep it down and we'll get the chapter rolling. It's time the readers know a little more about you.**

**Maria: *grumble* Joy.**

* * *

"I can't believe it. You won." Bee said as he lost to Sari in a game of chess.

"The girl beat you fair and square Bee." Maria said as she was sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder who was watching the chess game also. Sari looked at Maria for a little while, and wanted to ask something out of curiosity and just to see her face of how random her question was.

In truth, Sari would have asked sooner. They don't know Maria that well, did she have any friends or family in Detroit before they met them? Or if she was in a relationship with anyone.

"Hey Maria, did you have anyone as a boyfriend before?" Sari smirked as Maria blushed. She quickly gained her ivory skin colour to answer.

"Umm, let me see..." Maria looked in the air to think and started to count in her head as her fingers were flying as she continued to count. Sari eyes widened almost as much as the Autobots.

"I'm just kidding. I would very rarely date someone, I been alone most of the time." Maria laughed and turned into a smile.

"Why?" Sari asked aimlessly.

"Do you think that a lot of people would go out with this?" Maria gestured to herself and completely missed Prowl's gaze of disagreement.

"Were there any you really liked?" Sari questioned Maria and she did have someone on her mind and decided to share. Prime, Bulkhead and the rest of the Autobots were now listening to the conversation with their undivided attention.

"There's been one but-" Then an alarm was blaring and the Autobots transformed and started to leave.

"We just got word, Meltdown has just broken out from prison. He's making his way to the docks." Prime informed everyone. Sari rode with Bee and Maria rode with Prowl.

"Who is this Meltdown? Sounds like heartburn medicine." Maria asked, Prowl responded through the motorcycle before snickering to Maria's humor.

"He is a criminal that we defeated while you were unconscious. He threatened Sari's dad and is dangerous. Please be careful." the ninja bot almost demanded to Maria.

Maria sighed and smiled because she wanted to make things up with Prowl, "Alright boss, I'll trust you."

Prowl sounded surprised, "Since when do you agree with me?"

"Since I figured out that I have friends and they probably want me safe. And I really don't want us to fight all the time. It's exhausting." Maria explained, she dramatically gave a heavy sigh to strengthen her point.

Prowl replied, "Maria, I-" He got cut off.

" -am sorry too." Maria could tell Prowl was smiling on the inside after finishing her apology. When they all got to the scene the place was a corroded mess. In the warehouse the place didn't look any better.

"Looks like we missed the action." Bee said as he and Sari saw the melted walls and other things around them.

"Everyone split up. Bulkhead, Bumblebee; Sari is your responsibility, you three will search together. Prowl, same with you with Maria. You two will search a different area while Ratchet and I will look together. Don't take Meltdown on your own, call for back-up when you find him." Prime had given the orders to the rest of his group.

"Meet back here in 10 minutes?" Maria asked the rest of the group and Prime nodded an approval.

They did as they were told. Prowl and Maria walked together looking for any clues, as the rest and there groups searched another part of the scene. Maria and Prowl continued to walk into a different room.

Maria always felt like her normal self when she was around Prowl. He didn't pressure anything or tried to make her laugh or have a conversation. If she would laugh or smile with him, it would be because she wanted to.

She liked that about him and said to herself how he somehow gets her to be at peace when he was around.

Prowl stops Maria and examines the floor and a trap was set by a wire. Prowl followed it where the line ended. Confused, Maria was going to ask why was that there, but a huge piece of a car bashed to Prowl and threw him on the other side of the room they were in.

Maria was going to go after him but was held back by a person she did not know who. All she saw was the silver hand that held her arm and felt the other hand grasping her other arm at her back.

"I know these machines are new here, but have they never heard of a decoy trap?" The voice behind Maria told Prowl. As Prowl shook out the daze in his optics. Maria's skin crawled at the sound of the attackers voice.

Unnatural and Inhuman. Maria tried to break free of the silver grasp of the criminal.

Prowl got up from the impact and went to a defensive position to attack when Meltdown was holding Maria in front of him. Prowl's body tensed up and through his teeth a low growl came as he saw Maria trying to break free. The other Autobots were just coming in and going to attack when Meltdown stopped them.

"I guess you don't know much about hostages either." Meltdown acid face curled to a grin with the slits of his mouth showing this altered smile.

The criminal held Maria tighter as she struggled to break free. Prowl's expression said it all, beyond angry and ready to rip Meltdown to pieces. Prime and Ratchet held Prowl back from doing so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Let me leave with my cargo, or the girl dies." Meltdown ordered and his hand that was holding Maria's arm turned into a green, steaming acid and left a hand print burn on her skin.

Maria let out a high-pitched scream of pain then a painful whimper while tears trickled down her face. Prowl could not take it anymore.

Something in that ninja Autobots snapped and he broke to a run. Meltdown threw Maria to the ground and shot her with acid to her back as the substance burned through the clothes of the area and into her back. When Meltdown was going to make a break for it Prowl bashed into him with such force, Meltdown soared airborne into the wall.

Meltdown got up and saw Maria's face in a voiceless scream in the floor with her back in an awkward angle. Her face reminded Meltdown of someone very familiar. When he found out who, his visors showed an irreplaceable horror.

"No. It-it can't be." he whispered and he ran out the door of the building without his cargo and took to the streets and melted his way to the sewers. The Autobots didn't go after him, they had a more pressing matter.

They all hovered over Maria who was gritting her teeth and her face was twisted to so much pain still screaming with only a quiet whine coming out.

Sari was crying beside her to stay with her. Ratchet scanned the burns and narrowed his look. He knew they were serious.

Prowl was at the edge of the crowd. He couldn't bare to look at Maria who was still in too much pain to form words. He couldn't look at himself for that matter. He dwelled on he let Maria get hurt, he let it happen.

"Prowl, we need to go." Prime said to the motionless ninja bot, his attention was somewhere else.

"We are taking Maria to the base so that Ratchet can tend her wounds." Prime continued in a soft calm tone.

Prowl brought his stone-cold, expressionless face and raced to the Autobot base. Maria had fainted from the amount of pain she endured, she drove with Ratchet as he took point to the base saying she was going to be okay.

But he felt worried if the statement was going to be true or not.

Later at the Autobot base:  
Maria stirring, trying to grasp her consciousness. She finally woke up in the medic room where she hears the bots arguing outside the room loudly.

"We need to go after him! After what he did to Maria, she was an innocent life-" She heard one of them yelling.

She thought to herself, 'could it be Prowl?'

Then she heard Prime answer back, "I understand your concern. But we need to take care of her now then establish"

"Establish? Boss bot he burned Maria for leverage!-" Bee was yelling at Prime with more anger than Prowl tone had.

'Bee too?' Maria asked her mind again.

"And do what? Travel to the entire city's sewer line to find nothing? He won't be around to show his-er face for a while." Ratchet stated.

"And when he does, we will give him what he deserves." Prime said as his voice sounded very driven. Maria walked around the base still in earshot of what the Autobots were saying. They were yelling pretty loud.

Just then Sari spots her from a while away from the huge tire chair, she screams at the top of her lungs and lunges a hug to Maria who recoiled in pain.

"I'm so sorry. It's just you had us so worried and we were all so scared." Sari told Maria. Maria nodded still recovering with her eyes shut. The Autobots heard the scream and they saw Maria and Sari as the source. Bee ran around the two in glee.

"Maria. You're up! We are all so glad your okay!" He transformed and smiled at her.

"How is everybody?" Maria asked with a smile. They all looked at her with a "are you serious?!" look.

"Your asking us?" Prime questioned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Maria asked.

"Is she serious?" Bulkhead said scratching his head talking to the bots.

"Maria, you were held captive and severely burned in the process. You had us all for a pretty good scare." Ratchet said while at the time the doc-bot touched the side of his helm.

"Prowl, get over here. She's awake." Ratchet told his comm-communicator.

Maria gave him a glance, "He almost had a spark attack when he saw your burns." the med bot explained.

"And the rage that bot was going to put to-" Bee got interrupted when Prowl burst through the door.

He looks around the room and finds Maria in the center looking small. He walks right up to her, picks her up and says, "Maria are you alright?"

Maria nodded, "How about you?" and something on her back itched and she realized it was a bandage around her torso.

She climbed off Prowl and took it off as walked to the closest mirror. And there it was.

A huge teal burn that was in between her shoulder blades from the bottom of her ribs to the middle of her shoulder blades. She gasped and Sari looked at the mark with as much shock as her. Prowl didn't dare see, Maria noticed this.

"You seeing this?" She said to Prowl who narrowed his aquamarine optics as his face was as cold as ever.

"I won't." He bitterly told Maria as he tried not to move an inch.

Maria thought nothing on it and looked on her arm and a large hand print burn showed the same colour. Maria's eyes widened.

"Holy crap. That looks really cool." She said amazed and her smile grew even larger.

Bulkhead looked worried, "Didn't it hurt?"

Maria's smile faded as she remembered, "Extremely." and she left the mirror.

Later in the base:  
"It wouldn't hurt if you stayed the night just to check up on you if the burns cause you any more pain." Ratchet told Maria. All the bots agreed that after the incident that Maria wasn't in any condition to go out to the town. It was the reason they all were going with, they just wanted her safe was the real reason.

"Got nowhere better to go." Maria shrugged as she jumped when Bee yelled out a cheer and said about all the things they would do.

Maria looked for Prowl but he was nowhere to be seen, she walked to his room and found him with his hands covering his face as he sat next to his tree.

"You okay?" Maria asked quietly.

Prowl lifted his face and it showed that he had grief all over his faceplate, but all that Maria saw was more anger than grief. "I would be a lot more concerned about you."

"I am fine, really I-" Maria persuaded but was cut off.

"No. Your. Not. What is it with you humans? No, what is wrong with you? You put yourself through seemly impossible tasks, do not mind if people ask too much of you, you will just do it anyway. And when you get hurt and I did nothing but watch you suffer. I thought I would never forgive myself, but it turns out all you care about from the experience was getting a cool mark. How could you care so little of yourself?" Prowl was done and Maria was not shocked but saw it coming. Never the less, she had never heard Prowl vent to anyone at this size.

She poised herself and she left through the door. The gold and black bot put his head down, "Now where are you going?"

"I obviously caught you in a bad time. I know that I am not perfect, or bulletproof. You guys helped me when I thought I was nobody." Maria started and she had Prowl's attention.

" Yes, I was hurt. Yes, I stayed optimistic. And yes, I wanted to show them I was okay by putting on a mask, but I am not okay Prowl. The pain was horrible but I gritted my teeth and did the best and dealt with it." Prowl's eyes widened. He never heard her admit that she was in pain.

"Because the one thing I cannot and will not stand now, is my only friends bending over backwards to help one me while there are more important things to do. I try to fade, I do those impossible tasks to prove that I am worth while. I am trying to earn a place here because I feel in my bones that I must constantly prove myself to stay here because I am always in your dept for you guys treating me with kindness I haven't had in a long time. In case it was unclear to you." Maria left the room with Prowl's optics wide open.

That night, Prowl's POV:  
I walked around the base and I saw Maria what she called it 'sleeping' on the earth sofa that was in the main room. She looked so peaceful when she was in stasis mode.

And quieter.

I saw the burn on her right arm and I remembered her face when she got the injury. She was in so much pain, the most I ever saw her in. She was a kind spark, despite whatever problems her and I have had.

Prime told me she was my responsibility. And yet again I failed to keep another safe.

She curled into a ball the way she was sleeping, I moved a piece of her hair and my spark skipped a beat as she leaned her head on my servo and she warmly smiled in her stasis mode.

Her smile was different from the other organic's. Not like Sari's when there would be something behind that smile. Or the countless humans that would thank us for the damage we fixed. Maria's smile was pure, honest and-

What am I doing? I am reading too much into this. I tried to leave but every circuit in my being told me to stay there a little while longer.

After sometime while I was at war with myself, I finally decided to leave before I woke her up and hear her yell at someone. So I left and let her sleep.

Spark knows she needed it.

Unknown location that night:  
Meltdown was looking through pictures from students on an old computer.

"This can't be true. " He said to himself and he found the picture he was looking for. Himself when he was human, he looked at it with anger but looked at the girl closely next to him in the picture.

"Impossible."

Prometheus Black's POV and flashback:  
I was a student in the university studying advanced biology before I owned the wrestling contract and worked on some experiments. One day, I was in my room studying as usual and a knock came from the door.

My beautiful girlfriend came out and smiled at me in my studies.

"Are you purposely doing work you can do another time just to avoid me?" She said coyly.

She hugged me from behind and started to hum an old song, the chorus of "White Blank Page" from Mumford and sons.

"The Issac Sumdac is presenting new machines to help renovate the university. LET'S GO!" She pulled me out of my room and we walked to the group of people who surrounded the professor.

Back then he was my idol for making such a big thing of these robotics. So did my girlfriend who knew nothing about technology as much as I did. It was fine with me, I loved her anyway.

She was speaking in a whisper always asking me what the terms meant that the professor said, this made me smile every time.

"These robots always had a way of creeping me out a little." She said as she was closer to me.

"Without these robots, we would be worse off." I told her and she smiled.

"You there. How about you be our volunteer?" The professor pointed at my girlfriend. She agreed and held my hand for the last time as she left and let go. She was on the machine that went higher. She was smiling and she looked right at me and I read her lips.

"I love you so much."

I smiled back but the machine was malfunctioning while she was still in the air. The professor couldn't control it. The machine began to spin. She flew out and screamed to the floor and I heard the crack of her impact. I was so scared for her, I ran to see if she was alright, she was so still and her skin gave an unhealthy white.

"No, NO!" I shouted as I held her limp body in my arms, her eyes were about to shut as her black hair was a mess. I moved her hair to see more of her face and that was the last time I saw her beautiful grey eyes looking at me.

"I'm so sorry. Don't think badly on me." she weakly said as those were the last she said to me. I had her in my arms and I shouted in rage, the girl I loved died and there was nothing I could do about it.

Sumdac explained that it was sabotage that caused the machine to malfunction. I didn't believe one word of it.

Sumdac and his robots may have fooled the university and everyone else. But since then, I have hated two things I have never hated before and always will.

Issac Sumdac and his murdering robots.

Another Flashback:  
"Not a chance. Not even the prisons will give you anymore subjects. We're cutting our losses, and your funding." Mr. Powwel told me as I was trying to tell him that my studies were better than Sumdac's robotics.

I was appalled and I smacked the table out of anger.

"You can't do that!" I told him as he turned his face.

"I'm sorry Prometheus. This won't get her back." He said as he cut off the communication. He was the select few that knew about the incident... And her.

Rage swelled inside me. How dare he talk about her in my face! I was furious that day, that was the day I had my lab accident and was turned into a freak.

Normal POV:  
Meltdown was seething now thinking of all these memories from the past. He lost his temper and slammed the computer control panel with his now acid hands.

It looked like he was tearing acid below the goggles and he told the picture on the computer on the floor,

"I will find out if you really are alive." as he looked at the picture once more of him and Maria together on the computer screen.

Day, Autobot base:  
"It looks a lot better now, but it still hasn't fully healed yet." Ratchet reported to Maria at the berth.

Just then Fanzone comes in, "We have a lock on his location." The other bots that were in the room looked at him with undivided attention. Ever since Maria was hurt, the Autobots took liberty and gave the location of their base to the chief of police because Fanzone wanted to find Meltdown as bad as the bots did. It plucked a major nerve when he found out Meltdown had done that to Maria.

Fanzone didn't like it when guys would smack around girls, especially when Maria was the one getting slapped so-to-speak.

"Now we can get Prometheus and-" Fanzone was about to say but was interrupted.

"Wait." Maria interrupted the chief. "You guy know Pro?" Maria asked as everyone was surprised to what she said.

"How do you know Prometheus Black?" Fanzone was serious as he was now facing Maria.

Maria said, "I dated him in university a few years back, I took a couple of courses there. What is this about? Is he okay?" the bots were just about to say something but Fanzone got to the speak first.

"Maria. We have tried to track down this criminal as Meltdown, the guy who burned your skin. He has recently kept Prometheus Black captive, I was telling the Autobots that we have a lock on his location so we can get him out safely. " Fanzone lied to Maria who was believing it like it was the sincere truth.

Maria looked down and then back at the chief, ''I can get in and save Pro before the Meltdown will know what hit him. "

"No. It is too dangerous." Prowl said in front of all the others.

"I need to go get him, I haven't seen him in years and have to know if he's alright." Maria persuaded the rest.

Fanzone told her, "We will have a swat team circling the warehouse, distracting the defences. While you go in, take Mr. Black out safely and we will take it from there. Maria, you go get ready while I will tell the Autobots what they can do. " Maria nodded at Fanzone and ran out from the door. Just as Maria left, Prowl shot him a nasty glare to him.

"This is wrong. Lying to Maria, it is wrong. " Prowl was telling Fanzone but keeping his voice down so Maria wouldn't pick up on it.

"We need to catch Meltdown before he does any damage to the city. If Maria has a connection with him, she will try to get him out, then we pounce." The chief said as he punched his clenched hand and his open one together.

Prowl protested coldly, "And what if she sees what has happened to him?"

Prime answered for the chief, "Fanzone is right, to prevent anymore lives from harm, we need to help with this plan."

Bee joined in, "What about Maria's innocent life?" with a stern face, he didn't like this idea either.

"Maria's a big girl, she has been through tougher. She can handle it." Ratchet argued and that meant the decision was final.

"You will not tell her the truth, until the job is done... Okay Sari?" Fanzone was looking at Sari seriously because he knew it would be difficult for Sari to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay." Sari said defeated as everyone went to reunite with Maria. None of the bots talked to her when they met up. They didn't even look at her for more than a second.

"Bulkhead, would it be okay if I got a ride from you? Everybody seems so tense to find this guy." She asked her Autobot friend. Bulkhead said nothing as he transformed into his vehicle mode and took off with Maria. She was excited to finally see Prometheus.

"What was-er is, he like?" Bulkhead quickly corrected himself.

Maria weakly smiled, "He knew so much about today's technology and he took a class of advanced biology. He was really kind to everyone, especially me. He would always find a reason for something happening. Never gave up or hurt anyone." Maria sniffled and rubbed her eyes as she deeply sighed.

"Sorry, I just really miss him. I hope he will be alright." Maria went on as Bulkhead was dead silent. He couldn't bare to say anything due to the guilt that surged through him.

When they made it to the destination, Rhodes guarded the door to the building of the warehouse. The Autobots got him distracted while Maria got inside safely. Maria walked in the dark for sometime.

"Pro? Are you here?" She whispered and a light came shining down on her, Maria saw a silhouette of a man but she couldn't see his face.

"Pro, your alright!" Maria was going to run to him but she stops in her tracks confused.

"Prove it." the cloaked Prometheus hissed leaving Maria confused.

"The Maria I knew died a long time ago. Prove that your real." He continued.

Maria sighed and sang the last chorus of White Black Page. Meltdown eyes were wide open and he knew she was real. She was the only one that knew he liked that song. Their song.

He turned and saw Maria as beautiful as he remembered. "You haven't aged a day." He said in shock.

Maria started to ease the tension, "You know, been working out. Eating right. Been having those oil baths that work wonders on your skin, you should-"

He cut her off, "You died in my arms. And yet I see you in front of me alive. Tell me what happened." Meltdown said with hurt in his tone. No one just strolls out from years of being dead to the world. He remembered how her death ruined him and he dropped out from the university to start on experimenting with his bio tech.

"I do remember what happened that day. When I came to after, I woke up in a field, raining and deserted. I found my way to the university but you weren't there. It was as if you were gone from the world. When I found out you probably didn't want to be found I decided to leave your world for good. " Maria lowered her head. She remembered that day when she woke up and no one was there. First she was obviously scared thinking that they just left her for dead and threw her in some ditch.

Every time she remembered that episode, it troubled her with anxiety why she didn't remember what that gap was between her falling to the concrete and waking up in the rain on grass.

Meltdown was right in front of her now still shadowed, "You will never know how much I have missed you. "

Maria was about to touch his face when Prometheus hands stopped her immediately.

"Don't hide from me. You can trust me." Maria softly cooed to earn his trust again. He tried with every part of him to keep her away, but like before, there was a feeling that she would put out that made her almost irresistible. He didn't think she did it on purpose but none the less, her entire presence was alluring.

Meltdown backed away Maria continued, "We need to get out of here, there is a criminal the Autobots-"

"What makes you think the Autobots can be trusted. Through all the time you have called them friends, did they ever mention me before? And what I have become?" And with that, Maria gasped as he came into the light to show his mutated, acid form.

"Now you understand. I knew this form would repulse you." Meltdown almost shouted to her. Maria turned to see his face.

"Forget that, I don't care what you look like... Pro, what happened to you?" Maria's voice cracked. Then at that second, the police and the Autobots broke in and overwhelmed the two, Maria put herself in front of Meltdown.

"Please, my friend needs help... Why won't you help him?! Please, help him! Help him!" She was screeching now protecting Meltdown.

"Step aside Maria." Prime ordered.

"No. No, I won't! " Maria yelled at the bots. Meltdown used this opportunity to escape and Maria was running after him but Optimus picked her up as the Autobots left as the police took care of the rest.

"Let me go Prime!" Maria thrashed from the leader's grip. When he let her go, Maria was pacing back and forth trying to find words to what she was feeling.

"So you knew the whole time!? And there was some wonderful explanation why you didn't tell me?" Maria was controlling her tone and trying not to shout at them.

Prowl took the blame, "We needed to catch Meltdown. Your connection proved beneficial."

Maria was distraught and still very angry, "You used me to get to him."

"There is no point getting angry." Prowl told her while she was walking away. Maria yelled as she turned to face them all.

"It takes a lot for me to get angry, I just wish you would have told me! Don't I deserve that much?" Maria yelled as she turned to face all the bots and Sari who was watching her friend being betrayed. The Autobots were silent, Maria continued.

"I guess not." She finally said as she walked away from them all.

That night, from the roof of a warehouse:  
Maria was alone looking at the dark view. Prowl was watching Maria from a distance not knowing if she was still angry, she noticed this that he had watched her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She quietly said. Prowl looked at her, he didn't like her in this state. This behaviour was not Maria's typical attitude. He actually preferred her snippy personality then what he was seeing right now.

"It is my fault. I let you go through this, I hope you can forgive me and the others. We wanted to catch him so badly for what he did to you." Prowl sat enjoying the view beside her.

"I don't know if I can forgive myself." Maria sighed as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Anything you want me to do? If you want to talk, I will listen. I'm right here." Prowl told her.

"Thank you. You're a really good friend Prowl." Maria whispered and leaned against the ninja bot as they watched the sleeping city together.

* * *

**Maria: Wow O.O Pretty heavy, don't you think?**

**hazelbite1248: I wanted there to be a chapter for Maria. Meltdown just happened to come into the mix.**

**Maria: Why was that anyway?**

**hazelbite: Simple. When watching the series, 'Total Meltdown' to be exact, I thought Prometheus's hatred for machines must have had a good reason to come. No one just hates something for no good reason, something must have happened to Prometheus for him to hate robotics.**

**Maria: I see.**

**hazelbite1248: So me being a tragic, fangirl I am. Why not a lost love forming that hate.**

**Maria: But me? Why me?**

**hazelbite1248: Don't ask me why X| Well that's it for today. Please review any questions, comments, or concerns. Maria would be more than pleased to answer anything readers can ask her.**

**Maria: Really? That would be awesome, ask anything readers XD I'll answer back to them. Bye bye XD**


	6. Chapter 6: A blast from the past

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Oh my gosh O.O Maria, take a look at this!**

**Maria: *mumbling* What now?**

**hazelbite1248: Look at how many reviews we got so far.**

***Maria looks at the screen***

**Maria: O.O Oh wow. Hey, we got some really good ones.**

**hazelbite1248: Wanna read some over, you did promise to respond to them.**

**Maria:Of course I will XD Alright, let them at me.**

**"****_Awwwww... I always loved Prometheus Black's voice. But, there are a lot of characters in the transformers series that have sexy voices. I love how you described his past, but I'm wondering, why does Maria keep coming back to life? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious." -Cutie Kyuubi_**

**Maria: *grinning* Well I agree with you there, Transformers Prime's Starscream's voice is simply yummy X)**

**hazelbite1248: Alright, keep it clean X|**

**Maria: Sorry, off topic. For Prometheus's past, my creator had thought of that, she likes to use oppertunities like that where she can write about.**

**hazelbite1248: Loose ends are so fun to write about.**

**Maria: As for the matter of me coming back to life... Well... *looking over***

**hazelbite1248: What?**

**Maria: Should I say, or would that be a spoiler? I don't want to ruin it.**

**hazelbite1248: Hmmm, well... Just keep it short.**

**Maria: Okay, it will explain it further in the second story my creator is writing as we speak. All I'm saying is I'm no ordinary girl, if that helps.**

**hazelbite1248: Beautiful, well we one from AllSpark Princess who is saying this story's getting good, and to update soon.**

**Maria: Awww XD Well we got one more review to read.**

_**"On my personal suggestion/tip as a writer, I really don't prefer the stories that lean so heavily into the Canon universe like this, yes, I like them to stay close to canon, but I don't like the simple insertion of a character into the series. Just my opinion, not trying to be mean, but maybe it will help with your writing." -**_** Aurrawings**

**hazelbite1248: That's actually really good advice. I don't take any offence to that what so ever. Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it.**

**Maria: So since that's all settled, shall we press on to the story-**

***new review pops up***

**hazelbite1248: Whoa, I guess we got another one.**

**Maria: XD Cool, we then let's have a look at it.**

_**" :| I can't even... THE FEELS!" -Guest**_

**Maria: HA HA! XD Score!**

**hazelbite1248: Lovely, so Maria. Let's get the chapter rolling.**

**Maria: Oh, that made my day XD Thank you Guest that said that. Okay I'm good, let's get this chapter started XD**

* * *

Chapter 6: A blast from the past

"I was showing the Autobots the Dino-Drive. But the moment kinda ended by Bulkhead accidentally destroying three of the robotic dinosaurs." Sari called Maria who was at Sumdac Towers.

"That sounds awful, should I go help?" Maria asked through her phone.

"No, the guys have most of the mess done. I just wanted to let you know in case you are in the dark." Maria heard Sari say. Maria liked that kid, she liked how she cared for Maria. Not a lot of people did.

Ever since the trouble with Meltdown, tensions slowly died. Maria didn't want to talk about it, as if she was willing to forget all about it.

That was something about Maria, it looked like almost nothing could get her to a grudge. Like a switch, Maria had the capacity to simply not care about anything, nothing would affect her. She obviously cared about Prometheus, but it was out of her hands and she didn't let it get to her. Maria was heading towards Sumdac's private workshop but the professor came out abruptly, looking nervous.

"You can come in. You know the rules, please don't rearrange anything too much, and contact me if anything out of the ordinary occurs." Maria agreed and entered the room and started to clean.

Maria looked at the head, narrowed her eyes and continued to clean. She started to sing "Daughters Lament" by The Carolina Chocolate Drops

_Lyrics: _  
_Come in, come in my father dear_  
_And spend this hour with me_  
_For I've made a meal and a very fine meal_  
_I fixed it up for thee, thee. I fixed it up for thee_  
_No I ain't coming in. No I ain't coming in_  
_To spend this hour with thee_  
_For I have to go down in the mines _  
_I'll return this night to thee, thee. I'll return this night to thee_  
_And she got her arrow and her bow_  
_Her arrow and her strings_  
_And she went down to the forest deep_  
_And sweetly she did sing, sing. And sweetly she did sing_  
_Up spoke, up spoke a mockingjay_  
_Up from a willow tree_  
_Saying you have a father in the mines_  
_Who's gone this day from thee, thee. Who's gone this day from thee_  
_Woe be, woe be mockingjay_  
_Woe be, woe be to thee_  
_I'll send an arrow through your heart_  
_For to bring such news to me, me. For to bring such news to me_  
_Up spoke, up spoke that mockingjay_  
_Don't waste your time with me_  
_Go home and mind that pretty little girl_  
_Her father no more to see, see. Her father no more to see_  
_And she went home to her house that night_  
_That house so cold and mean_  
_And she held her sister close to her side_  
_And never more did sing, sing. And never more did sing_

Normal POV:

Maria was finished cleaning the floor when she heard a voice,

"What is that called?" Maria jumped and looked at the head as its glowing eyes fixed on her.

"You were talking, but it did not sound anything like your human language." the head continued.

Maria looked at the head, she had nowhere to go. And the head certainly wasn't going anywhere.

"It's called singing." Maria answered.

The head narrowed its eye, "Interesting."

Maria looked at the head and raised her eyebrow, "What happened to you?"

"My landing was slightly off." The robot replied, Maria mouth twitched trying not to laugh. She didn't want to offend the poor thing.

"Tell me more about this singing." The head told Maria.

"A muscle in our throats in organics that make us speak, yell and sometimes sing. To me, the human voice is the persons most valuable thing when having nothing. You got a name?" Maria pressed the question.

Little did Maria know, the robotic head was the leader of the Decepticons.

Megatron.

He never answered but he and Maria talked about Earth and she explained the culture, art, music. She talked about the beautiful things.

When she had to go she asked, "Thanks, do I tell the professor about me knowing you are awake?"

"No, I wish to talk to you more without that old human knowing." Maria nodded and smiled as she left, saying farewell to her new hidden friend. Maria may be a lot of things, but wasn't a snitch my any means.

City Streets:

Maria was walking down the streets. She saw that here was commotion in the streets but continued walking. She didn't think anything of it, and continued walking. Just then, she saw a huge T-Rex as it was running towards her.

Maria braced for impact and screamed aloud. When Maria opened her eyes, she was in Prowls arms running away from the robot dinosaur.

"Please stay here." Prowl told Maria as she did what the protective ninja bot demanded her to do.

It did not take long for the Autobots to defeat what they called, 'The Dinobots' and put then into a tar pit. Maria walked beside Prowl as he looked into the bots closely. She saw the distasteful look in his optics when he heard Sumdac tell them that he will melt the Dinobots down to his quote, "Were just mindless machines."

Maria then wanted to do something. From what happened with Meltdown, Maria had this feeling that the Autobots didn't trust her that much. She thought that would cause a barrier between them. Hanging out with them, she grew really fond of them.

She wanted to do something that would make the Autobots trust them. Like she had a place with them.

"You don't want then to be melted do you?" Maria asked softly.

"I sense a spark in them." Prowl said as he continued to look at the immobilized Dinobots.

"Then your going to need help to get them out." Prowl smiled lightly at Maria who answered with a smirk on her face.

Prowl's POV:

Maria is a lot kinder when she is happy with someone. When she wants to do what she is instructed. On the other hand, she can be the most stubborn human femme I have ever met. Spark and Primus help anyone who would argue with her.

Believe me, I know.

She wanted to help Bulkhead and I move the Dinobots to a safe place. She helped pick the island and we all watched as the Dinobots were getting used to the island's creator. Bulkhead was going to get our transportation ready while Maria and I talked.

"I'm really proud of you for what you've done." She said as we watched the island.

This island was one of the places that I have chosen to be my favourite. Because it was so far away from the populated city, it had its own share of quietness. The only things Maria and I could hear besides our own voices were the gentle wind that trailed around us with the crisp sounds of the organic leaves following.

"Maria, you won't tell the others right?" I had to be sure she would keep it between us.

"Tell them what?" She said to me in her regular playful tone. What she said confused me until I understood she wasn't going to tell anyone. She laughed at my pause to figure it out, her laugh was rather pretty to organic standards I would admit.

Nothing else.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Maria smiled as she blinked with only one of her eyes. I believe that the human term was ' a wink'.

I felt a little flustered and I think I felt my face plate warm up. I turned to make sure Maria didn't see but she walking to Bulkhead.

Primus, what is wrong with me?

I shook this feeling and poised myself as I returned to the two as we left the island.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Well that's it for one chapter. I would like to thank the people one more time for reviewing this story.**

**Maria: I think they get the idea XD Sometimes I think you're too nice.**

**hazelbite1248: Oh really? Well don't you have anywhere to be... like spending quality rebellious time with you ninja bot?**

**Maria: :O Oh man, low blow. **

**hazelbite1248: XD Yep, so when have you planned the wedding?**

***Maria's jaw dropped***

**Maria:... *cough* well we're going to go around that unneeded topic. Don't forget to review readers.**

**hazelbite1248: Summer or winter wedding? XD**

**Maria: DX STOP IT!**

**hazelbite1248: *laughing* See you guys later XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Thrill of the hunt

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Well hello awesome readers! Today, we have a chapter that is a little different.**

**hazelbite1248: Yep, this chapter will be right after the episode, "Thrill of the Hunt".**

**Maria: I was talking about the amount of songs that are introduced in this chapter... But that works too :D**

**hazelbite1248: Also it will shed some light on you missy. About what were you actually doing in Detroit before you met the Autobots. Because the story with you and Prometheus was before you were in Detroit if he thought you were dead.**

**Maria: True.**

**hazelbite1248: So it gives the readers more information to understand you as a character in this chapter.**

**Maria: So do I meet Lockdown? That would be really interesting XD I'd so kick his sorry-**

**hazelbite1248: OKAY we're getting to the chapter now. Maria get ready and play nice with the others.**

**Maria: *smirking* Don't I always?**

* * *

Chapter 7: Thrill of the hunt

"So? What do you guys think?" Maria held an invitation to all the Autobots in their base. Bumblebee was the first to closely examine what the contents of the paper had written.

"What is it?" Bee asked curiously.

"Every year, there is a celebration to recognize the success of Sumdac industry." Maria now was posing dramatically with the invitation still in her hands.

"I hold in my hands my good bots are invitations to go to the Sumdac Annual Ball. We are all invited!" Maria squealed and jumped a little in excitement.

Prime was now into this conversation, "What is this 'ball' ?"

Sari was walking in and heard Maria answer, "A ball is how people celebrate something good that has happened, planed for a long time in advance. It's like a dance."

Ratchet mumbled, "I don't know. We need to settle down since that battle with Lockdown..."

Maria looked down defeated. She remembered that she was in Sumdac Tower and when she returned they told her about their battle. Apparently they caught up with a Decepticon bounty hunter named Lockdown and had a medical tool that he stole from Ratchet a long time ago. Prowl was almost pleased that she wasn't there at the time.

Out of protection he would constantly remind her.

Maria was working at Sumdac towers for the whole time. By the time she got herself to the base, the Autobots looked worn down. And that's when they told her everything.

"Maria, you might be right. We all worked hard to bring him down, we all deserve to have a night-off if that's what organics call it." Prime said as Maria and Sari squealed as they ran to one of the rooms in the base.

"It's tonight, Sari and I are going to get ready. Don't look, we will be back as soon as we are dolled up. Come on Sari." Maria playfully smiled as her and Sari went to one of the rooms laughing.

"Wow, I've never seen Maria so excited before. " Bee said to Bulkhead.

Later:

The Autobots were waiting and Bee told them, "You guys done yet?"

Sari yelled, "Um, okay. Maria you go first."

"Oh no, you are going first." Maria protested and then started to giggle.

"This solar cycle would be nice." Ratchet barked in irritation. And then they all gasped.

Sari came out and Bee's jaw dropped to the floor. Sari was wearing an orange sparkling dress that went down to he knees,a white ribbon around her waist, it was strapless, her hair was down and it waved to her shoulders.

Sari looked at the stunned bots and Bulkhead said, "Are you suppose to look like that?"

Sari giggled, "Wait till you see Maria." Prowl was about to ask why when his spark skipped a beat when he saw Maria.

She was wearing a faded ice blue frilly at the bottom mermaid strapless dress, her hair was in a messy bun with a silver necklace. Maria twirled around to impress the bots and the bottom of the dress fluttered like a mermaid would when in the silky waters.

"You two look amazing." Bee said to the both.

Maria and Sari said thanks and Maria saw Prowl wide-eyed expression didn't change.

She went up to him, "Well, what do you think?" Prowl didn't say a word and stayed there dumb-struck.

"And I will take your silence as an approval." Maria triumphantly told the rest as they laughed along.

Bee asked if they ride with him, Maria and Sari agreed as they were leaving the Autobots decided to come along.

Mostly out of the feeling the three might do something stupid.

When they arrived, the park was scattered with lights and a stage. Prowl thought it was appealing but his optics were on Maria the whole time. He thought she was beautiful but protested to himself to throw away this feeling. The party went on and Sumdac was on the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman. I must thank you for one of the most successful outcome this ball has become. And without further ado, may I present our last performer. Let's give a round applause for Maria." Sumdac announced.

The crowd cheered as instructed while the Autobots didn't know that Maria was performing. Music started and Maria sang "So alone" by Anna Blue with just a guitarist playing beside her.

_Lyrics:_  
_My face against the window pane, a tear for every drop of rain_  
_I am so lonely and so sad, You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_  
_I am so lonely and so sad, living in a dream I've never had_  
_My face against the window pane, a tear for every drop of rain_  
_I'm living like already I have died, have died_  
_Emptiness, a present past, a silent scream to shatter glass_  
_I have to go its time for me to fly _  
_I am so lonely and so sad, You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_  
_I am so lonely and so sad, living in a dream I've never had_  
_Who will care if I'm not here? If suddenly I disappeared_  
_No one's going to notice it at all, at all_  
_Dying flowers in my hand, I'm vanishing from where I stand_  
_It isn't yet too late to get the cure_  
_I am so lonely and so sad, You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_  
_I am so lonely and so sad, living in a dream I've never had_  
_(Guitar solo)_  
_I am so lonely and so sad, You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_  
_I am so lonely and so sad, living in a dream I've never had_  
_I am so lonely and so sad, You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_  
_I am so lonely and so sad, living in a dream I've never had_

Normal POV:

The crowd was cheering. Bee, Sari and Bulkhead were punching their fists in the air. They liked her voice too.

Prowl was for a few moments mesmerised, he didn't know she had a beautiful voice and humans could pour their emotions into a song. He kept looking at Maria as the next song was playing, Maria went to a harp and started playing, the man who was playing guitar left before she was singing "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine but other music was playing along too.

_Lyrics:_  
_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_  
_I screamed aloud, as I tore through them and now it's left me blind_  
_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown off_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in the twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_  
_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat I tried to find the sound_  
_But then it stopped and I was in the darkness so darkness I became_  
_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown off_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in the twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_  
_Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo_  
_I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map_  
_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you_  
_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_  
_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_  
_Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo_  
_(Harp solo)_

Normal POV:

Maria finished and the crowd went crazy, even Ratchet and Prime began to clap. She then got up from the harp and walked to the microphone, Maria was about to sing her last song, "Breath of Life" by Florence and the Machine, the music began to play and so did Maria singing.

_Lyrics:_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
_I was looking for a breath of life for a little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh oh_  
_To get a dream of life again a little vision of the sight of the end_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh oh_  
_But I needed one more touch another taste of heavenly rush_  
_And I believe, I believe, it so oh oh oh_  
_Who's side am I on, Who's side am I?_  
_Who's side am I on, Who's side am I?_  
_And the fever began to spread from my heart down to my legs_  
_But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh_  
_And although I was losing my mind it was a chorus so sublime_  
_But the room's so quiet, oh oh oh oh (But believe it)_  
_I was looking for a breath of life a little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh oh_  
_(Ah, ah, ah, ah)_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_It's a long way and it's come from paper_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
_And I always say, we should be together_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
_I can see the look, 'cause this song's been ended_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
_And if you are gone, I will not be long (Be long, be long, be long)_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
_And I started to hear it again, but this time it wasn't the end,_  
_And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh _  
_And my heart is a hollow plain for the devil to dance again _  
_And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh_  
_I was looking for the breath of life_  
_A little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh oh_

Normal POV:

Maria was finished and the crowd went nuts.

Prowl didn't take his optics off Maria, her voice he thought was beautiful. Dare he say it, to make Megatron break his spark and cry.

He thought that the beginning song was the most sad but serene at the same time. Then the next two were spectacular but it was darker too in a way. He moved the thought away as the ball ended. Maria heard Sari and the rest of the bots save Prowl, telling her she did a good job.

"Thanks, I have to go. Thanks for coming." Maria said goodbye to the Autobots as they took Sari home. Bee took a glance and as Maria was leaving some group of teen guys followed her.

Later Maria was alone, walking down an alleyway. It was a shortcut to her place, but she never told the Autobots where she lived come to think of it. Deep down, Maria probably didn't tell them because she didn't want them to know what cruddy place she was living in on her own. She wanted to be respected, not pitied. She was coming close to a warehouse when the group of the same teens were calling to her.

"Hey, hey babe! Why don't you get over here?"

Maria really didn't want to, she knew that kind of group and what they wanted. She also knew how to deal with those kind of scum so she kept her sight away from them and they surrounded her. They were talking about how pretty she was and touching her dress which followed to touching her body.

Maria have had enough, "Don't touch me. I said don't touch me!" and she kneed one of them and went to a run. She didn't get far as the group was a lot faster and Maria had heels on.

One grabbed her and started to strangle her while she was pinned to the wall. Just then a screech of tires, a yellow car was about to run over the group of guys. They ran for it leaving Maria alone before the car was successful.

Bee transformed into robot mode as he was looking at Maria, mostly the red line on her neck. "Are you alright?" Bee said to Maria still in his servo.

"You would think that pushing the past away hard enough it would stay away for a little while longer." She was wiping her face as Bee offered her a ride to her place.

They arrived to a warehouse that she was staying. Bumblebee took a couple of seconds and then suddenly recognized this place. This was the warehouse that he and Sari saw Maria for the first time. It was covered with art and draped velvet, a bed and everything one would need to live in. Maria changed into black stretch pants and sweater, she put her hair up and noticed Bee was noticing the art.

"Thanks for your help." Maria snapped him out of it and he looked at her.

"Who were those guys." Bee asked. He took note of Maria's expression change almost instantly.

"When I made it to Detroit... before I met you guys, I was a dancer trying to make enough money to live. It's behind me now, but I made a name for myself that I am not too proud of today. People like that are not the nicest kind to be around as you already saw. For the longest time I felt I wasn't good enough, ugly and worthless." Maria was wiping her eyes and trying hard not to cry.

Bee looked down. He haven't heard Maria degrade herself that much.

"You're not like that." Bee said with kindness in his spark.

"Yes, I am. They were right. I'm as good as dead to everyone in Detroit." Maria looked away, ashamed to meet her grey eyes at the yellow mech.

Bee picked her up and smiled, " I may not know a lot about human appearances. But you wouldn't be so ugly that Prowl wouldn't take his optics from you when you were singing." Maria scoffed a laugh and hugged Bee.

"You guys are the best." Maria said with so much love in her voice. She then got down to he ground, closed her eyes to let herself breathe.

"Prowl didn't do that. Did he?" Maria asked Bee as he was walking out the door.

Bee joked, "You kidding? Like an organic hawk."

Maria laughed with Bee as they left together out of the warehouse. Maria never felt like this before she met these Autobots, she felt wanted.

She felt like she belonged with them.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Nawww XD the fluff!**

**Maria: X| Don't look at me, that was your doing.**

**hazelbite1248: Well there's one chapter done. Anything to say Maria?**

**Maria: Why do you ask? o.O**

**hazelbite1248: I thought you would want to talk about your feelings. You were pretty sad this chapter.**

**Maria:... Alright, we can talk.**

**hazelbite1248: O.O Really?**

**Maria: Yep, you can go get the herbal tea and heart-wrenching movies while I can get the candles. Maybe in a half lit room and we can just talk about our feelings. Maybe braid each others hair and talk about our favourite boy-bands along the way *THICK SARCASM***

**hazelbite1248: X| I think I'll pass.**

**Maria: That's what I thought. Good talk XD Don't forget to review readers and have an awesome day.**


	8. Chapter 8: The guitar and a voice

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Oh, my god!**

**hazelbite1248: What! What is it!**

**Maria: Take a look. As of now, we have 8 people favouring and 7 followers of this story. You're not THAT bad of a writer.**

***hazelbite1248 starts to tear up***

**Maria: O.O Oh, hey now, I was only kidding! *PANIC***

**hazelbite1248: *crying* No, it's just I didn't expect that this many people would read my story.**

***Maria gives a tissue***

**Maria: That's cause they like the story dummy. Quit feeling sorry for yourself and be proud of this freaking thing. WOMAN!**

**hazelbite1248: * drying tears and laughing* Thank you so much readers. You people are great.**

**Maria: And before we have another Meltdown-no pun intended here is the chapter... We can have that talk if it makes you feel better X)**

**hazelbite1248: *laughing***

* * *

Chapter 8: The guitar and a voice

Maria was walking down the street, she was in a good mood. She stopped near a fountain, opened her guitar case, put it out in front with a note on it saying, "If you would be so kind." and started playing and singing. Maria was playing for sometime before someone realised what she was doing.

They all took notice and formed a group around, a lot of them threw money in her guitar case. Bee and Sari were driving past and noticed and asked why was there a group, so they investigated and found Maria higher than the rest playing guitar singing, "Heartlines" by Florence and the Machine.

_Lyrics:_  
_Oh the river, oh the river, it's running free._  
_And oh the joy, oh the joy it brings to me._  
_But I know it'll have to drown me,_  
_Before I can breathe easy._  
_And I've seen it in the flights of birds,_  
_I've seen it in you._  
_The entrails of the animals,_  
_The blood running through._  
_But in order to get to the heart,_  
_I think sometimes you'll have to cut through._  
_But you can't…_  
_We will carry…_  
_We will carry you there…_  
_Just keep following!_  
_The heartlines on your hand!_  
_Just keep following!_  
_The heartlines on your hand!_  
_Keep it up!_  
_I know you can!_  
_Just keep following!_  
_The heartlines on your hand!_  
_Cause I am…_  
_On the sea, on the sea and land over land._  
_Creeping and crawling like the sea over sand._  
_Still I follow heartlines on your hand._  
_And there's fantasy, there's fallacy, there's tumbling stone._  
_Echoes of a city that's long overgrown._  
_Your heart is the only place that I call home,_  
_I cannot be returned._  
_You can…_  
_You can…_  
_I know you can…_  
_Just keep following!_  
_The heartlines on your hand!_  
_Just keep following!_  
_The heartlines on your hand!_  
_Keep it up!_  
_I know you can!_  
_Just keep following!_  
_The heartlines on your hand!_  
_What a thing to do…_  
_Oooh_  
_What a thing to choose…_  
_But know, in some way I'm there with you._  
_Up against the wall on a Wednesday afternoon._  
_Just keep following!_  
_The heartlines on your hand!_  
_Just keep following!_  
_The heartlines on your hand!_  
_Keep it up!_  
_I know you can!_  
_Just keep following!_  
_The heartlines on your hand!_  
_Cause I am._

Normal POV:

Maria let them clap and she went on to play the next song. Some people that stayed were putting some money in the guitar case, while some that were walking by were doing the same thing. She was singing "Breath of life" by Hassan Ramzy now. It was the same song she sang at the ball but she was playing the guitar and it sounded unique to the other version. She was singing by herself while she was playing.

Bumblebee and Sari saw Maria start to play when they were driving by the enormous crowd. The to of them then decided to stop and listen when Maria started to sing again.

_Lyrics:_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_I was looking for a breath of life for a little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh oh_  
_To get a dream of life again a little vision of the sight of the end_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh oh_  
_But I needed one more touch another taste of heavenly rush_  
_And I believe, I believe, it so oh oh oh_  
_But I only needed one more touch another taste of devouring rush_  
_And I believe, I believe it so oh oh oh_  
_Who's side am I on, Who's side am I?_  
_Who's side am I on, Who's side am I?_  
_And the fever began to spread from my heart down to my legs_  
_But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh_  
_And although I was losing my mind it was a chorus so sublime_  
_But the room's so quiet, oh oh oh oh (But believe it)_  
_I was looking for a breath of life a little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh oh_  
_(Ah, ah, ah, ah)_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_It's a long way and it's come to claim her_  
_And I always say, we should be together_  
_I can see below 'cause there's something in here_  
_And if you are gone, I will not be long here_  
_And I started to hear it again, but this time it wasn't the end,_  
_And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh _  
_And my heart is a hollow plain for the devil to dance again _  
_And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh_  
_I was looking for the breath of life_  
_A little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh oh_  
_I was looking for the breath of life_  
_A little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh oh_

Normal POV:

Maria was done so she packed up and left after the crowd stopped cheering. Bee and Sari saw as she left with the money she earned. She was walking down the street to pay a visit to the Autobots when Prowl came up from beside her just as she was turning the corner.

"Bumblebee and Sari told me you were performing in the city streets today. " Prowl confronted her.

"Yeah, I got around 50 dollars too, I street perform when I either am low on cash or doing it out of boredom. But that's not why you came here is it." Maria smiled knowing the ninja bot by heart.

Prowl nodded and he took her to the Autobot base when a group of teenage boys whistled at her figure along the way.

She was the average height of any regular woman of her age, her frame had its necessary curves around her hips and torso while keeping a slim body overall. Maria stopped while Prowl was a motorcycle and Maria swore she heard him growl. Maria jumped off and went straight to the guys, the boys were pleased by this until Maria started talking.

"You got something to say, then talk like a normal person rather than whistling like a couple of idiots." Maria demanded.

"Whoa, your uglier up close." One of the guys said under his breath in front of Maria. At the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Prowl almost moving towards the guys seeing the anger in him despite he was in vehicle mode.

Maria got angry and continued, "You listen here boyo. What I think about myself is none of your concern, but there is no way I will listen to a couple of losers telling me I am not pretty enough for your standards, double or if there is any. You dare try to pull another stupid stunt like this near me; by god, they call the snake pit on the other side of Detroit for a reason. Don't think you want to know." Maria almost threatened them.

Maria left as the boys were pale and scared. Prowl almost gave a laugh when they finally reached the base.

"Something amusing?" Maria told Prowl who had transformed as they entered the base to meet with the others.

"You." he smiled while Maria wasn't looking and was out of ear shot.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: *singing* Looks like somebot is finally taking the hint X)**

**Maria: *Looks over to Prowl* NO WAY!**

**hazelbite1248: Okay, when you get to make your own story, then you can play god XD**

**Maria: I won't go through with this.**

**hazelbite1248: Why not him? He's smart, composed, a good fighter-**

**Maria: Well maybe YOU should date him then X|**

***Maria starts to leave***

**hazelbite1248: And where are you going?**

**Maria: Away from this conversation. I'm done with you for today.**

***Maria leaves***

**hazelbite1248: *shakes head* Do I have to do everything myself X| So since Maria left, here's some news for the next chapter coming up...**

***looks over shoulder***

**hazelbite1248: All I can say is it's going to be a big one, very important. It will take place in the episode, 'Along came the spider' but with Prowl and Ratchet since they didn't show up in that episode almost at all. So they are going to find out one of the biggest secrets Maria's has hidden from them... or rather, too painful to talk about. Before her dancing, before Prometheus, this is going to show a very vulnerable side of Maria so get ready and bring your tissues X)**

***Maria comes back***

**Maria: Okay, I'm back. Did I miss anything?**

**hazelbite1248: *smiling* Nothing much, I was just telling the readers to review. *wink***

**Maria: o.O Okay? Well like the boss said, please review and readers are more than welcome to ask any questions, comments and concerns to me. I'll reply to them on the next chapter XD**

**hazelbite1248: Yep X) Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9: Along came the spider

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Well I am so excited XD**

**Maria: *sleeping***

**hazelbite1248: Come on, wake up sweets.**

**Maria: *whining* I don't WANNA DX**

**hazelbite1248: That is unacceptable. That's it, I'm bringing a professional!**

***Maria puts her head to the table***

**Starscream: So what do you want me to do human?**

**hazelbite1248: It's simple, just get Maria awake and you can go.**

***Starscream shrugs his shoulders***

**Starscream: Hey human! Get out of your stasis nap! **

**Maria: *growling* Don't bug me Screamer. I'm too tired to care if I break your faceplate.**

**Starscream: You think you can defeat me?!**

**Maria: With a smile on my face.**

**Starscream: DON'T GET SMART WITH ME! I WILL NOT TAKE SLAG FROM ANY HUMAN!**

** Maria: *narrowing her eyes* That's cause you're full of it.**

***Starscream looks at hazelbite1248 shocked, then back to Maria***

**Maria: I haven't had my coffee, I can go at this all day X|**

**hazelbite1248: Well we are going to get on with the chapter. It was one of my favourite to write about. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SADNESS. READERS BE WARNED**

Chapter 9: Along came the spider

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Sari said to Maria who was looking down. Sari was dressed as Optimus Prime, it was truly amazing what little resources, cardboard, markers and a lot of duck tape could do in Sari's possession. This made Maria smile a little and then a sadness washed back to her face.

"I'm sure, I have things that need to be taken care of. I'm sorry." Maria looked at Bee and Bulkhead who were dressed as Dracula and a ghost, having disappointed looks in their optics.

Sari shrugged and Maria commented, "Besides, someone has to make sure these crazy party boys keep it quiet." Sari laughed really hard as Prowl, Ratchet and Prime were behind her. Ratchet yelled, "Hey!" to Maria's comment.

As Maria said goodbye to Sari and the two bots. Maria remained melancholy and walked out.

"Aren't you going to make sure these 'crazy party mechs' keep quiet?" the med bot retorted sarcastically.

Maria looked at him without a change of expression. "I need to run an errand. Start the party without me." Maria left leaving Ratchet confused.

"Is she alright?" Prowl asked.

"Beats me, did she say anything to you?" Ratchet answered. The ninja bot shook his helm.

"You say anything that might have offended her?" He continued.

Prowl widened his optics, "Of course not." almost offended by the question.

"I suggest that we follow her on her errand and that might answer what is making her so unlike herself." Ratchet said as he and Prowl looked at Prime. He was the boss and they both wanted approval from him before they left.

Unlike Bee and Bulkhead.

"You two go ahead and watch her. I will stay here and keep everything intact." With that, Prowl and Ratchet transformed and followed Maria.

Maria's warehouse:

They followed her and they started a conversation as they saw random kids dressed as creatures. Today was Halloween.

"Fascinating, these humans every year can become almost a new being for one night." Prowl stated as a kid dressed as a cowboy with a girl dressed as a fairy walked together.

Ratchet joined in, "If that's the case, then why isn't Maria joining with Sari and the rest?"

"One way to find out." Prowl returned as he saw Maria in a long black dress with lace on it, her hair was half up and she was holding something that shined in the moonlight. Her face was even more depressed as she slowly walked to the shore of the lake. Prowl and Ratchet followed her quietly so that she wouldn't notice they were watching her.

That wouldn't end well.

She began to sing as she was almost at the water, the song was haunting and her voice was different, she sang "Here again" by Emmy Rossum. Prowl was moved by Maria's siren like voice.

_Lyrics:_  
_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered_  
_You were once a friend and lover, then my world was shattered_  
_Wishing you were somehow here again_  
_Wishing you were somehow near_  
_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here_  
_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would_  
_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_  
_All that you dreamed I could _  
_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental _  
_seem, for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle_  
_Too many years fighting back tears_  
_Why can't the past just die?_  
_Wishing you were somehow here again_  
_Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"_  
_Try to forgive, teach me to live_  
_Give me the strength to try_  
_No more memories, no more silent tears_  
_No more gazing across the wasted years_  
_Help me say, "Goodbye"_  
_Help me say, "Goodbye"_

Normal POV:

Prowl and Ratchet were just stunned as Maria was after singing such a beautiful song, was sobbing. They progressed closer and saw that the thing she was carrying was a old gold candle holder with a picture just as old hanging behind a lit candle.

Maria was sitting down, they saw her shoulders heaving and heard her silent crying. They looked at each other, all the times they have seen Maria they have never seen or heard her of all humans crying. They considered her the strong yet snippy one.

Or at least the one that would never cry.

"This is serious." Prowl whispered and Ratchet nodded. Maria was singing another song but it was wobbly from her crying but got better at the end. She was singing, "My Love" by Sia

_Lyrics:_  
_My love, leave yourself behind, beat inside me, leave you blind_  
_My love, you have found peace, you were searching for release_  
_You gave it all into the call_  
_You took a chance and, you took the fall for us_  
_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully_  
_You taught me honor, you did it for me_  
_Tonight you will sleep for good_  
_You will wait for me, my love_  
_Now I am strong, you gave me all_  
_You gave all you had, and now I am home_  
_My love, leave yourself behind, beat inside me, leave you blind_  
_My love, look what you can do I am mending, I'll be with you_  
_You took my hand, and added a plan_  
_You gave me your heart, I asked you to dance with me_  
_You loved honestly, did what you could release_  
_Ah, ooh_  
_I know in piece you go, I hope relief is yours_  
_Now I am strong, you gave me all_  
_You gave all you had, and now I am home_  
_Ahh, ohh_  
_My love, leave yourself behind, beat inside me, I'll be with you_  
_Ohh, ohh, Do do do do do do ooo_

Normal POV:

Maria was laying sideways facing the lake sobbing even harder now. Prowl and Ratchet couldn't bare it any longer so they went to see her.

'What this what the humans call, 'mourning'?' Prowl was thinking to his processor, but the bigger question was why was she mourning in the first place.

They were right beside her and saw she was asleep and shivering. "Lets take her to the base." Ratchet decided but Prime was calling from Ratchet.

"Ratchet, Prowl? I need you to come back to the base immediately. I am going to help Bumblebee and Bulkhead with something." Optimus told Ratchet through his arm.

"That settles that." Prowl said as he was looking at Maria and her wet tears and that she was in so much distress.

Autobot base:

Maria woke up in the base. It took her a while from stirring, her eyes flew open. She looked around feverishly to find her candle holder and her picture, they were both beside her.

And so were Ratchet and Prowl. They were both giving her a sorry look as Maria turned away her tear dried face.

"Can't run from this one Maria, they deserve to know." Maria managed to say and she told them the thing that she vowed to never speak of. This was before her dancing, before Prometheus, this was in the back, darkest corners of her mind.

"A long time ago. I married this guy, not Prometheus don't worry... I really liked him. Years passed, we were so happy that I was with child. He was such a trooper, he dealt with me and my unstable mood swings, craving of smells and really wanting to eat cheese all the time." Maria tried to smile.

" But when the time came to have the baby... It was one of the most scariest moments of my life. It hurt, I was swearing and cursing up and down something fierce, sometimes even blaming him. It wasn't my fault, it was the labour talking..." tears came to Maria again thinking of the past once more.

" But then, out of nowhere it seemed, my baby girl was there. She was the most beautiful thing. We called her Raven, and I was really happy..." Maria kept two bots didn't see this coming.

Prowl didn't see this coming.

Never did they think she was a creator before they met her. She didn't look like a femme who had a sparkling. Maria always tried to not cry in front of the Autobots, but Ratchet and Prowl were there. And they needed an explanation.

"What happened?" Prowl whispered. Maria tried to find words, this was really hard to do.

"Maria tell us what happened." Ratchet said in a stern voice.

"Two months after I had my daughter, my husband and I bought a house so we could start our life... Everyone told us it was a bad neighbourhood but we needed a house so we said we can make it work." Maria paused to regain my words.

"Four months later, a group of thieves broke into my house... They killed my husband the second he answered that door, right in front of me... They burned the house to the ground before they took all the valuables. I managed to take the candle holder and the picture of my family before... before I watched my little baby Raven die in my arms..." Maria face was twisted in sorrow and she thought Ratchet and Prowl were giving faces like they were tearing up too. Cybertronians don't have the glands to cry but they would certainly shed tears for the hell Maria crawled from.

"I am so sorry Maria." Prowl was saying to Maria , but she knew she had to continue.

"I had to watch as my family were being dragged to the ocean. I obviously mourned something unimaginable. Took a few suicide attempts to realise it wasn't my fault... I was still sad, but soon I got angry. The hell, I got angry... I tracked down each and every single one of them, and I started rippin' them apart. I wasn't sorry... I was a monster." She didn't notice that the bots expression changed from what they had before to being shocked.

Maria started to have flashbacks of killing the criminals. She was trying to push the memory away but it only came back stronger.

"What I feel, inside me... Not a day has passed, not one... that I prayed to not feel anything. I wish I can't feel a single thing." she started crying. Maria didn't care that Prowl and Ratchet were there. She needed to cry. Maria took a glance as Prowl who looked like he wanted to leave and Ratchet stood there feeling helpless.

She thought she was due for a cry.

"Since then, every year I have to force myself to remember the pain so I can figure out why I can't breathe on this day every single year." Maria wept as Prowl stayed put and saw Maria crying again.

"Why can't I forget? Why can't I forget?" She was sobbing repeatedly. Prowl's face was just plastered with a sad expression as he went to comfort Maria.

"We mourn your loss. We can leave if you wish?" Prowl comforted her, Ratchet agreed.

"No. I am sorry, you guys knew so little of me and I have kept so much from all of you." Maria showed them the picture of her once-family.

Prowl almost gasped at the picture.

"She looks just like you." He said as he looked at the small infant with wide eyes looking up.

Maria wiped her eyes, "Until the time is right, would it be okay if only you guys know about this?" Ratchet and Prowl looked at each other before smiling back at Maria.

"Of course."

* * *

**hazelbite1248: *drying tears with tissue* I can't believe I wrote this.**

**Maria: Yeah, you made me cry *glare* for that, you must pay.**

**hazelbite1248: Don't hate me T.T **

**Maria: *hug* You are forgiven. I've had my coffee and I'm feeling like a million bucks XD**

**hazelbite1248: Well that's for the day sadly Maria. **

**Maria: WHAT?! D8 I'm still going to dance, nothing can stop this. CUE THE DANCING!**

***'50 ways to say goodbye' by Train starts playing loudly***

**Maria: DANCING IS FUN! *jumping up and down***

**hazelbite1248: o.O Don't be afraid readers, this happens all the time with Maria. Too much coffee, it's natural X) Well that's the end of the chapter. Readers don't forget to review any questions, comments and/or concerns to Maria or me. Bye XD**


	10. Chapter 10: War Remembrance

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Hello readers here comes another chapter.**

**Maria: Aren't you forgetting something? Never mind, I'll say it. **

**hazelbite1248: What is it?**

**Maria: My creator and I would like to thank Cutie Kyuubi and AllSpark Princess for reviewing regularly. We really appreciate it XD**

**hazebite1248: Yep, but happy movies never made me feel better if I watched/ read something sad. It only made it worse.**

**Maria: Well that's cause you're a cruel, cruel fangirl X]**

**hazelbite1248: So this chapter will not follow the series. After the big drama, I thought it would be a good idea to trail off and give Maria a breather.**

**Maria: X| Well aren't you sweet.**

**hazelbite1248: Like lemons. ANYWAY, it will have some references from 'Along came the spider' just to tie it in and other little things. **

**Maria: Like what?**

**hazelbite1248: Like the entire series if what-50 years from the current date? I wanted that information to be more wide open. It's going to be a rather short one compared to my others, DX forgive me.**

**Maria: Well those chapters were huge, they won't mind THAT much. Any who, bring on the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: War Remembrance

Sari, Maria and the Autobots were on their way to the annual Veteran day ceremony. Maria helped Sari put on a red poppy pin on the right side of her with the Autobots very interested by this custom. She was putting on hers and she knew the bots were still watching.

The Autobots have seen a few human holiday's that have passed by so far. Thanksgiving however, Sari kept well away from the Autobots. She could only dare to imagine what disastrous, yet hilarious situations that would surface.

Turkey's and Autobots... Sari just couldn't handle the jokes Maria might make about it.

Halloween was certainly interesting because while Prowl, Ratchet and Maria were in the base, apparently Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prime and Sari had their own problems.

Flashback:

Prowl, Ratchet and Maria moved to the main room. After Ratchet and Prowl found out about Maria and her family, they did their best not to pity Maria.

Both of them knew that wasn't anyway to treat her, she wouldn't have trusted them with the information if she thought Ratchet and Prowl wouldn't handle it.

She wanted to be respected, not treated like a broken thing.

So when Bulkhead, Bee, Sari and Prime dragged themselves in, Maria's smile reappeared on her face.

"Did you hit the streets that hard?" Ratchet and Prowl knew she was joking because Maria didn't know what they went through. Bulkhead and Bumblebee then told her what really happened.

When Bee and Bulkhead were helping Sari trick or treat, a Decepticon came to attack them and tried to take Sari's key. But here was the thing, she was no ordinary Decepticon.

Her name was Black Arachnia, part robotic-part organic, and one whole history with the one and only Optimus.

"So what, she maneater'ed her way through Bulk and Bee, batted her eyelashes and she managed to threaten all of Detroit? Man Prime, you really know how to pick'em." Maria got into a better mood, having a playful jab at the mechs. Maria guessed that they didn't really spend a lot of time with girls.

So that's why the itzy, biddy spider had an easier time toying with the poor mechs, according to Maria. Prime just humoured her and smiled.

Normal POV:

"Tell us again what this is about?" Prime asked Maria while they were driving.

"We are going to the Veteran's day memorial ceremony."

Bee jumped in, "Why is there a day for these ' veteran's '."

Maria was silent, "Why don't you wait and find out?"

Later almost the entire town was surrounding a large statue in front of one of the oldest cemeteries in Detroit. Then, the Mayor, Fanzone and Professor Sumdac were talking about the World War 1 a long time ago. The Autobots were deeply fascinated as they heard old poetry from the Earth war and when all the humans were dead silent as one man was playing the trumpet and for almost five minutes, they all stood there.

Silent, bowing their heads.

When that finished they all left, and the Autobots saw Maria go into the cemetery and give a red poppy flower to the huge statue and returned to the Autobots.

"Wow, it almost reminds me of the old wars against the Decepticons." Bee said as all the bots took notice.

Prime looked at Sari, "We would like to know more about these 'World Wars'."

Sari looked down , "Sorry, I don't know that much about it."

"I do. '' Maria said as they all drove back to the base.

Maria told them first about the first World War and the impact it had on men, women and countries. She told them about the battles they had like in Ypres, Somme, Vimy Ridge and others.

"In the end, the Allies won. Europe was in pretty bad shape. Since then we remember the gains and losses of that war." Maria ended the conversation.

Then Maria went on about the second war. From the skies, the sea, on land and the Holocaust.

"It wasn't too friendly." Maria finally said.

Ratchet mumbled, "Okay, maybe it does sound a lot like Cybertron."

"Whoa, you know that much about the wars?" Maria looked at Sari who said that.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Maria said quietly as they just arrived at the base.

The next day:

Maria was running in the base with a smile on her face and something in her arms. She made it to the main room and shouted, to gain their attention.

"Movie night!" Maria loudly called to the group and they turned and Sari was running to her and hugged her tight.

"Really? What movie is it?" Sari asked and the Autobots were having the same confusion as they did when the slumber party was in their base.

Hopefully, it wouldn't end the same way.

"What is a ' movie night'?" Optimus said as Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl agreed.

"A movie night is when a group of friends get together and watch a movie together and I have found a perfect movie for all of us to watch." Maria grinned.

She held out an old movie, the movie in her hand was "Real Steel".

After the movie:

It ended and Maria was smiling so much she had tears, the others looked at her. She blew her nose to almost cover her red eyes.

To Maria, it hit her feels every time.

"It's a good movie." Maria defended herself as Bee, Bulkhead and Sari started laughing.

The Autobots were fascinated with the movie. How the robot had a connection with the boy and the man in the movie.

"Was that was it was like, around the time this movie was made?" Ratchet said, apparently he was interested too.

"Oh no, this was still around the time when there were few robots and during the time Sumdac's business was starting to skyrocket." Maria smiled

"It is what they thought out of many ideas what the future would be like." Sari told the rest and Maria grabbed the movie and said farewell to her friends when she found out Prowl followed her outside.

"How is it you know so much about the past of this world." Prowl studied her, Maria blushed a little.

"It's a talent of mine I guess. To step back and watch everything around me. Whether it's the past or present, history was always one of my strong suits." Maria told the ninja bot as she was walking away and letting Prowl ponder on her statement.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: You are so cute in this chapter Maria XD**

**Maria: *watching soap opera* Wha?**

**hazelbite1248: Oh, come on Maria! You're have more class than watching this X|**

**Maria: *eyes on-screen* You tell her Flynn! She never deserved to be with you or your half-brother!**

**hazelbite1248: X| I'm so concerned**

**Maria: Her curves may be fake, but by God, those tears are real.**

**hazelbite1248: FOCUS MARIA!**

**Maria: *turns off TV* WHAT?!**

**hazelbite1248: Now that I have your attention, say bye to the readers. We can't keep them waiting.**

**Maria: Oh, you're right. Sorry about that beloved readers. Don't forget to review this story. BYE XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Lost and Found

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Hello readers, my creator is running a little late so I am taking over for the moment. Isn't that beautiful XD**

***Looks at the past reviews***

**Maria: I know she would be just so proud for the number of reviews her and I have gotten, a personal thanks to lydiathetigeropean for the whack of reviews this one has made. I think that's just SO awesome!**

***Maria raises her cup of coffee to said reader***

**Maria: So, on to business. This chapter is going to follow the series again, to put it on track so to speak. **

***Blitzwing pops up***

**Blitzwing: *Random* AHAHAHA! ZHE BLITZVING HAZ ENTERED ZHE BUILDING XD**

**Maria: XD And we got ourselves a party! Boss will be here soon, so if you don't want a chew out from the dragon lady, you might want to bolt.**

**Blitzwing: *Hothead* VHAT MAKES JOU THINK I VILL LISTEN TO A ORGANIC LIKE JOU?!**

**Maria: *smirk* Well that's too bad. You fail to realise that in here, she is god. And if she sees you out of your post, she will go all Professor Princess on your faceplate.**

**Blitzwing: *trembling* She vouldn't :O**

**Maria: The whole wig and make-up deal. And I promise you this, she will have evidence of it.**

**Blitzwing: *Icy* I vill take jour warning.**

***Blitzwing flies off***

**Maria: *laughing* She'd never do that... But can't say the same for myself X)**

**hazelbite1248: Sorry I'm late, everything went smoothly I trust?**

**Maria: *smirking* Oh yeah, we're ready to start the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 11: Lost and Found

The Autobots were playing a simple game of floor hockey outside the base. Sari, Bee, Bulkhead and even Prowl were playing along. Prime was watching from the sidelines being the referee.

Bee was rooting as loud as he could when he scored a goal on Bulkhead and Maria cheered mildly. She was wearing a red and blue cheerleading outfit with matching shoes, socks, and pom-poms. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, when the bots first saw her in the outfit...

Long story short putting it mildly they thought save Ratchet, looked drop-offline gorgeous.

"Tell me again why you're wearing... what is it called?" Prime questioned Maria as the bots and Sari stopped for half time.

"It's a cheerleader's outfit. It's when girls in these kinds of skimpy outfits would do flips and throw each other in the air to cheer for the team they are on and distract the opponent's team with their feminine charm. This was mine from university when I first met Prometheus. And it still fits me." She proudly said as she twirled and giggled like a little girl. Prowl tried not to look at her a lot, his spark would hum very loudly when she would look at him with those clothing. With the short skirt and those grey eyes of her's. Prowl thought of the human saying, 'If looks would kill' and choked out a laugh.

'If that was correct, she would have me shut offline easy' In his processor after thinking that he noticed without knowing he was staring at Maria. He mentally slapped himself to regain his sense of control.

"Listen, I have to go get to Sumdac Tower. You guys won't mind if I bolt?" She grabbed her bag that was near her. They all said goodbye to her and went to the second half of the game.

It was shortly ended when Ratchet was taking a stasis nap when Sari accidentally woke him up and he realized Sari might have overused the key too much. The argument didn't go for long when Sari saw her key light up on its own pointing to two objects crashing to Earth.

"Isn't that where Maria was walking through to get to Sumdac Tower?" Bee said in a flash then every bot's face showed some slight fear.

"This is not good." That was all Ratchet said to the situation they were in. Maria, in the crossfire with something falling from the sky.

No, I was definitely not good.

Another part of Detroit:

Maria was running from the chaos that was surrounding her. Two Decepticons, Lugnut and Blitzwing were tearing a part of Detroit a new one, after they crashed landed in the city.

Maria just was on her way to her job when she was done hanging out with the bots. Walking to the tower when two asteroids were landing where she was. Blitzwing and Lugnut emerged and here Maria was running to safety.

While the two Decepticons were again, tearing that part of Detroit a new one.

The Autobots made it shortly after that but were busy fighting and Maria was going to a safer place. Before she could process what was what, she was thrown to one side and was face to face with Blitzwing, studying her. His main colours were basically a beige main frame with purple bold lines, mostly looking like an army suit. His helmet with the same beige colour had dark goggles on the top in between two cannons that sided on his shoulders, representing his main weapon.

His composed, blue faceplate reported, "Jou appear to be an organic femme native to zhis planet." Maria was too stunned to move or avert eye contact from those red eyes. Maria wasn't too keen on meeting new Decepticons, so she kept it shut. Blitzwing's faceplate changed to his unbalanced personality, he laughing like a madman.

"My my, aren't jou a pretty one?" and before any of them said more, Prowl kicked Blitzwing's head like a football away from Maria as she left to a safer place.

All of a sudden Maria saw a huge explosion and hit the dirt hard. When she got up she heard only a high-pitched noise, her vision was foggy and saw Blitzwing and Lugnut leave, for what she saw the teal and purple cyclops being must have been Lugnut. Prowl rushing to her, and then everything went black.

When she woke up, she was being carried in Prowls arms as he was walking in robot mode. He didn't try to carry her in his vehicle mode if she slipped off, so he walked. This made her deeply interested to why he would go through some trouble to personally see that she was okay.

She was as tough as nails, not glass.

"You can put me down now." Maria got the ninja bot's attention as Prowl whipped his helm down and he was pleased to see her awake. But realised she wanted down and nervously placed her to the ground. When they were in the base finally, recapping everything that happened Maria smiled at everyone's comments on the matter. And then she was told about the Autobots leaving.

Prowl could just see the heartbreak in her eyes when she looked at him.

"I understand, you need to leave for the greater good. After all, Sari and I am just holding you back."

"That's not fair to put that on us Maria." Prime defended himself to the best of his abilities. She was on her way to the door but then threw her arms in the air and turned to face them again.

"Is it?! From all the ways I see it, it all writes to the fact that your going to be gone. I knew from the beginning I wouldn't be wanted around, it would have been better if I left because now I have had my hopes up for nothing. Now the only thing I have next to being alone is a broken heart." Maria left as Prowl was doing his best to hold back his emotion.

All of the bots were hoping that Sari would have had a better reaction.

Above the City Streets:

Blitzwing and Lugnut were on a large zeppelin as they watched the entire city of Detroit.

"Look at zhem. All scurrying back and forth like so many nanobots." Blitzwing calculating persona, Icy was deeply interested with the planet. Each of his faceplates shared a different side of his personality. Icy was for the logical side of him and the most to treasure whatever sanity he had left, his aggressive and violent side favoured by the Decepticons, Hothead...

And then there was the personality that they couldn't do much about that was just purely insane and pretty self-explanatory of this persona, Random.

As for Lugnut. He couldn't care less about the planet he was in. He was listening to the quietest of sounds to see if his leader Megatron was to contact him again. And heard human music playing from below.

"KEEP IT DOWN ORGANIC FILTH!" Lugnut bellowed from the city and Blitzwing saw the source of the music. On the roof of one of the tallest buildings, Maria was playing alone on the roof with her guitar and a bag.

"Say, zhat is zhe organic zhat was zhere vhen ve crashed finding zhe Autobots." Blitzwing's stable side said.

"What about it?" Lugnut questioned.

"Ve know little of zhis planet and if ve could get her to tell us about vhere zhe Autobots camp vould be-" Icy began with.

"And crush zhe Autobots from zhe inside out." His aggressive side ended. They both watched Maria with heightened sight and hearing and heard her sing, "Killing time is murder" by Whitehorse on her guitar.

_Lyrics:_  
_Pretty as a Royal Dalton. _  
_Rich as the royal mint_  
_Fickle as a shadow on the mausoleum wall. Phosphorescent and candle lit_  
_Busted in the maids' broom closet._  
_Corset up around her neck_  
_Like a collar on a dog the girl got 'round. Faster than a Tampa bred greyhound_  
_When all is said and all is done_  
_Time will waste everyone_  
_Killing time is murder. _  
_Jibbed out Mary Kay_  
_Pimms in the cooler and daughter in the yard. Playing California strip croquet_  
_Sky daddy's got his eye on you. _  
_You better keep your vuarnet's on tight_  
_But your Brooklyn Hustle and your Faucet flip. He says sugar you're dy-no-mite_  
_When all is said and all is done_  
_Time will waste everyone_  
_When all is said and all is done_  
_Time will waste everyone_  
_Terry cloth yellow tube top_  
_Carton of Virgin Slims_  
_Salty as the tepid Sarasota coast line. Sinks faster then a Tunny swims_  
_Tongue is a sharpened razor_  
_Little miss know it some_  
_But get her alone she cries I wanna go home. Oh, this little piggy plays dumb_  
_When all is said and all is done_  
_Time will waste everyone_  
_When all is said and all is done_  
_Time will waste everyone_  
_Parking lot almost empty_  
_Last tooth in a smile_  
_Torrential rain spins the weather vane. Oh, summer's going out in style_  
_We all leave empty handed_  
_No spare dart for the road_  
_Spit shine your Mary Janes. Oh, this little piggy runs home_  
_Spit shine your Mary Janes. Oh, this little piggy runs home_  
_When all is said and all is done_  
_Time will waste everyone_  
_all is said and all is done_  
_Time will waste everyone _  
_When all is said and all is done_  
_Time will waste everyone _  
_all is said and all is done_  
_Time will waste everyone_

Normal POV:

Blitzwing was new to music as was Lugnut, but Blitzwing was more interested. He never heard anything like it, which was understandable if one Decepticon was around war as long as one could remember.

"Interezting, zhe organic spoke human vords but vith a change in vocal frequency it sounded different." Icy reported and looked up the meaning and found out the word.

"Zhe humans call it singing." he said, Lugnut paid no attention but still heard what the other Decepticon had to say.

"And I zhought I vas a good singer." His crazy side hysterically laughed.

"Can ve keep it pleaze, pleaze, pleaze, PLEAZE?" Random continued, begging to Lugnut.

"Will you shut it down for two cycles?! I cannot hear myself think!" He boomed once more. Icy muttered something under his breath and kept his glance at Maria who watched the view before she packed up and left.

In the forest:

Maria was walking through the green landscape with her emotions at war with her being. One side of her argued that she is doing the right thing by leaving, the only thing is that this side insulted to her to why she even got herself involved with others. The other side was saying how unreasonable she was for trying to leave, these people cared about her and she was selfish by leaving on unhappy terms.

Either way, she felt like she was doing the wrong decision.

"He didn't even say goodbye... I didn't even say goodbye." Maria said alone while the trail in the forest got darker and darker.

"Not the wisest decision organic." Maria turned to see Starscream smirk at her. He had followed her since she was in the woods for a couple of hours.

"Nice to see you Screamer, how is your ankle?" she taunted as Starscream glared at her.

"Aww, where is that smug smile Decepti-creep?" Maria continued, she bitterly asked the seeker.

"Where are your Autobot bodyguards?" He narrowed his optics and sneered.

Maria knew she was in trouble but she wanted to see the look on his faceplate when she replied, "I believe that information is going to cost you to kiss my-"

Starscream sent her flying with one back-servo slap and she went crashing into a tree before she could finish. Maria got up, brushed herself off and Starscream transformed into a jet charging to her. Maria ran away as fast as she could but gets grabbed by Starscream.

"You are coming with me human." Starscream told Maria.

"Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?" Maria teased as Starscream was getting angrier at her insolence. He held her tighter until she let out a moan of pain.

"Good femme. You will act as leverage to help me get the Allspark that is rightfully mine. With it, I will control the Decepticons and lead them to victory." Maria was still in pain from the iron grip of the Decepticon, but still scoffed at his little speech. He transformed and Maria was in the cockpit, she was constricted by the seat-belts as they sped away. In that moment, she knew that there was no way she was going to let Starscream slide with this. Maria was not some piece of optic candy, so she did what she though would be suitable to throw back at him.

Maria broke free and hacked in to the controls.

"Hey! Stop that! Human, I order you to stop that!" Starscream shouted and Maria got the cockpit to open and said as she was to jump out.

"This humans name is Maria. And I think I'll be going now, leverage or not." She jumped out and landed in a deep pond in the middle of trees. Maria felt a total rush as she kept her legs straight and smacked into the water. She was immediately reminded of the last time to jumped into the drink. But this time, she wanted to live. And there was no way she was going to let Screamer get to her. She swam to the shore with almost all of her energy gone and looked up to see something that made her blood run cold.

Starscream waiting for her with a smug smile on his faceplate.

"Very bold Maria, but now you have nowhere to run. Any last words?" Starscream mocked her even further. Maria composed herself so that she didn't loo like she was in pain.

Maria smirked, "Yeah, how long does it take for a Decepticon to shut down after the command has already been confirmed not even three minutes ago?" Starscreams eyes widened as his optics flickered until he dropped to the ground.

"Serves you right Screamer." Maria now was running away from the temporally knocked out Decepticon. She didn't care how long it took, she ran as fast as her legs willed and went to the closest place she called home at that moment.

She was running to the Autobot's base.

Autobot base:

It took almost all night to run back, but she made it and bolted through the door. There was no one there and Maria started to panic. Did they already leave? Without goodbye?

"Prime? Ratchet?...Bulkhead? Bee?! ..." Maria shouted.

No answer.

"PROWL?! "

Maria finally screamed with fresh tears in her eyes. She never wanted to hurt them, they did so much for her and Maria felt like she did them wrong. No words could describe the guilt and hurt Maria was feeling at that moment, she was just seconds from breaking down right there and crying. Maria ran around and then saw the Autobots and Sari in the med lab. They looked at her and widened their optics and eyes because Maria looked like she was fearing for death.

Prowl was the first to notice, "What is wrong Maria?"

Maria rushed to them as Prowl picked her up, "I ran because I was so scared that I was never going to see you again. I am so sorry. I will take back everything I said. I will even try to lay off the snazzy comments. Just, please don't leave." Prowl was stunned and said to the rest.

"I must speak with Maria alone." Prowl told the rest so he and Maria left.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye. I didn't want to make it any harder for you." Maria said trying to control her voice.

Prowl then understood why Maria was acting like this. He then opened up to her, "That is why we needed to leave. I would never forgive myself if you were hurt or worse by the Decepticons. We only wanted to protect you and Sari."

"Wait, you're not leaving?" Maria asked to see if she heard correct, Prowl nodded his helm. Maria looked up to his turquoise visor and he looked at her grey eyes.

"Then I will give them a challenge then." Maria wiped her tears smiled and hugged Prowl's chestplate and heard the beat of his spark buzz rapidly. She got down and left. Maria knew she could breathe now that she won't be alone today and after.

Somewhere in Lake Erie:

Blitzwing and Lugnut were just floating on the water in pieces after the fight with the Autobots. Even though parts of them were bobbing away from each other, their spark was still in tact and unharmed so they were still deemed online.

"Help! Give me a hand, or a foot! How about a pelvis?!" Blitzwing's faceplate was on to Random only making the situation worse. Lugnut called to the skies for Megatron to show him a sign of forgiveness. Just then, a grey and magenta came to Blitzwing and Lugnut's view.

When it transformed, Starscream was the end result.

"I'll help you down grades. But only of you pledge undying allegiance to me." The seeker smirked knowing those two wouldn't pass the offer he had made.

* * *

**Maria: Ooh, nice ending XD**

**hazelbite1248: Thank you, I thought it you and Starscream were due for another brawl.**

**Maria: X] I so kicked his fender in.**

***Starscream overhears conversation***

**Starscream: WHAT WAS THAT MARIA?!**

**hazelbite1248: But he did have the upper hand at one point.**

**Starscream: *gestures to hazelbite1248* Thank you, human**

**Maria: 8O What?! You get my name but not hers?! FOR THAT YOU MUST PAY!**

***Maria pounces at Starscream***

**hazelbite1248: o.O Well, can't stop her now. She gets crazy sometimes when something like this happens.**

***looks over to Starscream and Maria***

**Starscream: NO! NOT MY WINGS!DX ANYTHING BUT THE WINGS!**

**Maria: *biting them* OM NOM NOM NOM SCREAMER WINGS XD**

**Starscream: DX GET OFF ME!**

**Maria: NOM NOM NOM THERE SO YUMMY!**

**hazelbite1248: Well they're not causing real harm, Starscream will get over it. Don't forget to review. Bye, I'll tell you how the fight ends X)**


	12. Chapter 12: Survival of the fittest

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: And we are back readers. As promised, the results from the fight from the end of the last chapter.**

**Maria: Ugh X| Neither Screamer or I won.**

**hazelbite1248: Because, it got to the point where they wouldn't stop and it was getting pretty nasty.**

**Maria: He was such a baby, one bite mark on his wings was not a good enough reason to throw me across the room.**

**hazelbite1248: *glaring at Maria* One?**

**Maria: ****_Alright! _****It was more like five-**

**hazelbite1248: Maria!**

**Maria: Twenty, SATISFIED?!**

**hazelbite1248: Well let's get this chapter on the roll. This chapter was very interesting to write, get yourselves ready readers. It is the return of Meltdown.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Survival of the fittest

Maria walked in on the Autobots teaching Sari new attacks. She wasn't wearing her regular clothing today; she had her black stretch yoga pants, her large black boots with a long-sleeved black shirt and with her hair up. When Maria heard that Sari was getting free lessons from the ninja bot himself, Maria wanted tickets to see the action.

Prowl was teaching Sari ninja nerve blows that day too. Maria just couldn't resist.

"What, I get no part in this?" Maria called as the others turned to her. Sari practically yelled and hugged while tackling her to the ground.

"When I meant part, I didn't mean rugby partner." Maria moaned. Sari giggled and earned Bee and Bulkhead a laugh from them too.

"Nice to see you too Maria." Prime smiled and later a smile came from Prowl and Ratchet.

"Anyway how can I help with today's lesson?" Maria asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well this is for Sari's personal growth." Prowl said as Maria smiled.

"Aww, Are you board of my company already? I have to step my game up a bit." Maria playfully taunted. But Maria did stick around for Sari to fly a couple of meters to hit Bulkhead's leg, she fell back to the ground growling to herself. When Bulkhead optics widened a little he was loudly moaning in pain while hopping on the stabilizing servo Sari ticked.

"Oh the pain! What a kick!" Bulkhead went on and on until he fell in a pile of barrels and crates.

"Too much?" Bulkhead's helm pops out from the pile and smoke. Maria slightly squinted one of her eyes and pinched two of her fingers together, leaving some space between them to emphasize her point. Prowl smirked as Maria left to the room with the assembly line.

When she made it, Maria walked around. At least she tried to help, but Maria just guessed that Prowl wanted to focus on Sari's ability to defend herself against Decepticons. Sari couldn't fight off anyone as well as Maria could.

Or at least, Sari couldn't stab a Decepticon seeker with a metal pole if that point was made clear.

Maria was stretching her body afterwards, putting her phone in an outlet. These clothes were a lot simpler to move around, hence the reason she planned to use them for training purposes. Maria thought if she couldn't help Sari train, then she could just practice on her own. She scanned through her phone and put down, "Drumming Song" by Florence and the Machine.

_Lyrics:_  
_There is a drumming noise inside my head and it starts when your around_  
_Swear that you can hear it, it makes such an almighty sound_  
_There is a drumming noise inside my head and it throws me to the ground_  
_Swear that you can hear it, it makes such an almighty sound_  
**_(Maria is on the ground dancing)_**  
_Louder than sirens louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell_  
**_(Gets up and does gymnastic tricks)_**  
_So I ran to a tower when the church bells chimed_  
_I hope that they can clear my mind_  
_They left you ringing in my ear with that drum still beating loud and clear_  
**_(Gets a broken at the end pole and fights with it like a spear)_**  
_Louder than sirens louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell_  
_Louder than sirens louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell_  
_Louder than sirens louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell_  
**_(Slams the spear on the ground, continues to dance)_**  
_As I move my feet towards your body I hear this beat_  
_And in my head it gets louder and louder_  
_Fills my head and gets louder and louder_  
**_(Slowly dances around)_**  
_Ohh, I ran to the river and dived straight in_  
_I pray that the water will drown out the din_  
_But as the water fills my mouth I couldn't wash the echos out_  
_But as the water fills my mouth I couldn't wash the echos out_  
_I swallowed the sound and it swallows my whole and there is nothing left inside my soul_  
_An emptiness that beating drum but the sound has just begun_  
**_(Gets some broken machinery and fights the air)_**  
_As I move my feet towards your body I hear this beat_  
_And in my head it gets louder and louder_  
_Fills my head and gets louder and louder_  
**_(Throws them like daggers)_**  
_There is a drumming noise inside my head and it starts when your around_  
_Swear that you can hear it, it makes such an almighty sound_  
_There is a drumming noise inside my head and it starts when your around_  
_Swear that you can hear it, it makes such an almighty sound_  
**_(Maria was dancing and moving around in twirls)_**  
_Louder than sirens louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell_  
_Louder than sirens louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell_  
_As I move my feet towards your body I can hear it beat_  
_It fills my head and gets louder and louder_  
_Fills my head and gets louder and louder_  
**_(Swings on the stuck pole and lays upside down)_**  
_Ohh, whoa, whoa_

Normal POV:

Maria was done dancing and stopped the music on her phone. Maria always liked dancing, just the way her body felt when she danced made her feel alive so to speak. Maria grabbed a water bottle, as she was drinking when Prowl came from the shadows.

"You are a, um.. very skilled fighter." He greeted.

Maria turned around to face the gold and black bot, "Hello Prowl, yes of course you can come in and watch me while I train, like a hawk." Prowl narrowed her optics at that remark.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Maria thanked him and continued.

"Listen, Sari invited me to spend the night with her. Don't wear her down so much that she is going to give me a nerve blow in her sleep." Maria was waiting for Prowl to answer her.

Prowl smirked, "That won't be a problem." Maria grabbed her things and left saying goodbye to the Autobots.

Later that night:

Sari was talking to her reflection while Maria was laughing at her, "I'll deal with you in the morning. Punk."

Maria was on her sleeping bag near Sari's bed laughing harder, she had her leather jacket next to her while she was wearing her grey t-shirt and jeans on her. Without the jacket on Maria, Sari could see the black and dark blue stitched designs of delicate flowers on one of her shoulder blades, trailing down to her top waist until it met the bottom seam.

"Hey Sari, can I ask you something?" Maria sat up and was facing Sari.

"Of course Maria." Sari smiled and sat on her bed, waiting for Maria to ask her question.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you let me come?" Maria asked. When Sari asked her that afternoon, Maria was so confused on why she proposed this. Maria couldn't find a reason in her head to explain it. But Sari just grinned even more.

"Because you're my friend, and this is what friends do to show that they care. And I do care about you Maria, all of us do." Sari refered to the Autobots and Maria got up and joined Sari to her bed and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Sari, I care a lot about you too." Maria let go and Sari asked one more question.

"Haven't you had a friend before?" Sari saw how Maria looked away. It wasn't because she was ashamed, she was thinking about something to say or remember, but was just falling short.

"Not like you Sari." Maria smiled and got off from the bed and laid down on her sleeping bag. Sari turned off the lights and the two went to sleep, Sari noticed that a shadow moved quickly pass the window. She went to investigate, not listening to Maria's warnings of the bad idea and was greeted by a huge pterodactyl.

"Cool." Sari gasped at the shadowed figure but when it opened its large wings and screeched at Sari, her grin faded.

"Sari look out!" Maria yelled as she grabbed her before the dinosaur did.

"Sari! Call Bumblebee!" Maria shouted, her back toward Sari. The eight year old scrambled to her cell phone and used the key to get a hold of Bumblebee as Maria was fighting off the pterodactyl. But with one swipe, Maria's back hit the wall hard leaving Maria growling.

"Sari is that you? I was just recharging." Bee yawned obviously tired.

"Bee, you have to help us... flying thing is.. AHH! Please help! NO! MARIA!" Sari managed to say when she dropped her phone. Sari was getting tugged by the flying creature toward the window.

"SARI GET DOWN!" Maria hollered and Sari ducked the best she could, while Maria was handling one of the chairs in the room and smashed the creature with it. But after the chair broke into pieces, the winged thing let go of Sari but Maria was now being dragged instead by her ankle. Sari dove to the floor hanging on to Maria's hands in the hope that she could win in this game of tug of war.

"Sari, you have to let go." Maria was on the verge of yelling at the red-haired girl.

Sari was in tears, "No, I won't leave you!"

"Sari, you need to let go now! It will take us both if you don't let me go! It's better this way." Maria smiled as one gust threw Maria to the edge of the building. She caught by the pterodactyl while Sari was thrown to the side of her bed and was knocked out.

"Sari? SARI?!" Bee said through Sari's phone as she was laying near the side of her broken bed. Professor Sumdac heard the noise and gasped at the mess, Sari laying on the floor and Maria missing. He dropped the plate of milk and cookies to attend Sari.

Morning at Sumdac Tower:

There were police everywhere looking in the lake, talking to the professor and Sari who was still shaken up about it. Just then the Autobots raced in the tower, they transformed and had extremely worried faceplates on them.

Prime was the first to speak, "Any news on Maria?"

Fanzone turned to the bots with a sad, tired look on his face, "No, we looked in the lake and all over the tower. By the sign of the struggle, Maria didn't leave by choice. My men are talking to the professor now, he says Sari and Maria spent the day with you guys yesterday. Anything out of the ordinary happen?" Bulkhead scratched the side of his helm trying to relay yesterday from his memory core.

"Just the usual stuff. Hanging out, Maria came in when we were teaching Sari ninja nerve blows, watching cartoons-"

"Whoa! Backup! What was that?" Fanzone's interest spiked through the roof, he made Bulkhead repeat the list if the chief heard it right. Turns out the Autobots were actually teaching Sari how to fight.

"You're teaching an eight year old to do nerve blows?" Fanzone was definitely baffled by the machines and their lack of human logic.

"You want her to pick it up on the street?" Ratchet stabbed in. Prowl took a small glance at the doc-bot, Maria would have found that down-right hilarious. He could imagine her laughing at that moment, her smile while she dried her sweet tears away.

Prowl then snapped out of the trance and the explained the need for Sari to learn about that technique. Bulkhead joined in saying it wasn't as if they were making Sari fight Decepticons, until Prowl said not at that moment.

Bee stood up and asked, " Speaking of which, where's Sari?" He wanted to know if she was okay. It scared the yellow mech to death when Sari wouldn't answer the calls that night and all the Autobots feared the worst.

"Yeah, we tried questioning her but she was too shaken up by it. You can talk to her though. Be careful, we don't know what she saw." the chief warned them. The bots nodded and went to Sari who was covered in a blanket with a dazed look.

"Sari, thank Spark your okay. How are you feeling?" Bee said as he was right beside her.

"Have they found Maria yet?" She quietly squeaked.

Bee shook his head, "We'll find her."

Sari was tearing up, "A thing with wings attacked me. Maria fought it off while I was trying to call Bumblebee. It was dragging me to the window and Maria took my place... She said it was better that way." Sari was crying now.

Prowl and Bulkhead were talking if the Dinobots were involved and made a plan to go to their island and find out it was true. Little did they know that Fanzone was listening to the entire conversation.

Dinobot's Island:

Prowl and Bulkhead took a boat and made it to the island. Prowl wasn't really used to bending the rules or lying to the team about their whereabouts, Bulkhead just shook it off and kept going. So there they were, on the island already searching for clues.

"Maria shouldn't have switched her life to save Sari." Prowl growled, he didn't take the news too well when Maria was missing.

He punched a wall in his room.

"So are you saying that _Sari_ should be the one missing?" Bulkhead asked, raising one of his electric blue optics.

"No, that is not the problem. The problem is Maria risks her life, cycle and cycle again to prove herself. But she doesn't understand that she does prove herself enough when she stays alive. Now we have no idea." Prowl explained before he paused thinking about what is happening to her right now.

"And what doesn't make sense is why would the Dinobots would take Maria. She helped with taking them to this island." Prowl tried to think of a reason why they would take her to begin with. They were on the edge of the island's center crater but no Dinobots.

Or Maria.

"What if they hurt her?! We should have let Sumdac melt them down in the first place!" Bulkhead got angry, he was stomping the floor after they slid to the even ground but Prowl protested.

"No, they had a spark, I sensed it. We had to save them." Prowl tried to convince the good in the Dinobots to Bulkhead.

"So who's going to save Maria?"

"Don't think that I don't worry about her life at this moment." Prowl looked at the ground coldly. Fanzone heard the entire thing from a thick line of tall grass.

What the two bots didn't know was that Fanzone grabbed one of the mini submarines and followed them to the island. When he heard of their plan to find Maria on their own, well he couldn't let that go. He wouldn't have even gone if it wasn't for Maria's safety. For the chief of police, he cared about Maria a little bit and wanted that girl safe.

Meanwhile:

Maria was in a laser cage just waking up, her hand accidentally touched the laser of the cage and she hissed in pain.

"Oh, how it pains me to see you in discomfort. My dear, sweet Maria." Maria looked in the dark, looking harder she saw Meltdown with a smile on his toxic face.

"Pro?" Maria coughed.

"The name is Meltdown. That name means nothing to me." Meltdown firmly corrected Maria, turned his head to avert his gaze from her after. He may have been a criminal and burned the woman that haunted his dreams from time to time...

But he could never look at Maria's eyes when they were filled with such emotion.

"Please, let me go. You don't have any reason to keep me hostage." Maria kept her cool in the situation she was in.

Meltdown progressed, "You're not going anywhere. I have to say I was really moved from you defending me from those robots last time I saw you. None the less I still have experiments to do, breakthroughs to accomplish. And why not experiment on the once love of my former life and we can bring Detroit to its knees." Just then, Maria's senses went through the roof and turned her attention to the stake that was finely placed on the side of her cage. This earned her to cock her head to the side in curiosity.

"Wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable in your stay." Meltdown smirked in a sinister way, seeing her grey eyes dilate to the food near her. Maria tried to get the scent of the delicious meat from her mind but it was useless, she was starving and stake was her favourite meal.

"Why not." Maria started to move towards the plate and used the one fork to take pieces off and send it to her mouth.

_'Oh god this is good'_ Maria's taste buds were screaming at her in righteous hymns. The expression she was carrying made Meltdown smile at her.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Paying for dinner, neither have you." Maria quickly said back but the moment was cut short when on the screen behind them was Prowl, Bulkhead and Fanzone beside a pond of quicksand.

"I believe it's time for me to greet our intruders personally. I will be back for you my dear, sweet Maria. Rhodes, make sure my guest stays, comfortable." Meltdown left the room.

"I see his possessive pronoun trouble still didn't change either." Maria said aloud right when Meltdown shut the door on her. Meltdown got to his destination, seeing Prowl, Bulkhead and the chief below him. They figured out themselves how Meltdown was connected to the Dinobots taking Maria. It was him all along. Meltdown then let them in on his plan.

"Where is Maria? What have you done to her?!" Bulkhead yelled at Meltdown, getting ready to throw his wreaking ball at him out of spite.

"Ahh yes, that stunning creature. See, my first target was Sari but dear sweet Maria will have to do. After our last encounter I saw a future of transforming humans. My past experiments were a little less than successful so I first put my sights on an organism that was still growing." Meltdown was seeing the protective anger in the three's eyes and optics below him.

"Sari." Prowl whispered.

"Yes, but as lovely Maria was being the selfless angel she was, she took Sari's place. Yes, her chance for surviving the procedure are very slim, but time isn't one of the luxuries I have and now she will be my newest experimental test subject." Meltdown narrowed his visor eyes at Fanzone, Bulkhead and Prowl.

Bulkhead was furious, "You miserable!" and as he was going to attack him, Meltdown stopped him by throwing a shot of acid right in front of his stabilizing servos, halting him to a stop.

"I wouldn't do that if were you machine. I still hold Maria hostage. Don't think I won't do the same burns to her again since I know who she is. You make a move and I will make her burn." He threatened, and with that a trap door caved in on the chief and the Autobots.

Maria was still in the laser cage seeing the whole thing from the large screen. She was furious by what she saw, Maria then realised she needed to get out and personally take Meltdown. But Rhodes got orders to watch Maria and she only glared at the small old man and she had an idea.

"Let me out." She demanded.

"No way missy. I have my orders to keep you alive for now." Rhodes sneered.

"You've been warned." Maria threatened and she put her hand on the laser cage. Her hand was getting burned as Maria kept her death glare at Rhodes, who looked uneasy at the time.

"Let. Me. Out." Maria hissed but this was a far more vicious tone, she wanted out and now. Rhodes didn't know what to do. He had orders to keep her alive, not watch this crazy lady burn herself to death, so he decided to deactivate the lasers and cuff her.

The second he turned off the lasers, Maria shot out of there like a flash like lightning. She sprinted to the fire alarm and rain poured on Rhodes that stopped him from changing his shape. Rhodes still was able to sound the alarm and Maria ran faster to make it pass the closing doors. Maria slid under the last door outside to make it out like home base.

Outside she found everyone left. Just then, the bots and Fanzone come bursting through the door she came from. Prowl yelled her name and ran as fast as his stabilizing servos could to Maria.

"She was mine before she was any of yours. I warned you machines. Now you will watch her suffer, and become my greatest success of a biotransforming miracle." Meltdown shouted, coming closer to the group.

"I won't let you." Maria spat at him with so much venom in her voice that the others didn't know she had. She ran to Meltdown and was going to do a flying kick when he grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground.

"I will never be yours, ever again." Maria growled as Meltdown was ready to fire an acid to Maria.

When Maria braced for the pain, Meltdown without warning was kicked by a very angry Prowl as he swooped in to take Maria. Fanzone took this opportunity and tied the criminal with a fabric that wouldn't erode.

"How is your leg?" Prowl asked Maria.

"I miss you too Prowl." Maria answered and then looked at the Dinobots transforming and beating the experiments and Rhodes easily.

"You will not help me? After all, who would you be if you didn't help anyone?" Meltdown looked up to Maria.

"Free from people like you, Meltdown." Maria turned her face as she let her past boyfriend being taken.

No. That moment, he wasn't Prometheus Black to Maria anymore.

Boat ride to Detroit:

While Fanzone guarded Meltdown and Rhodes on one side of the boat, Prowl and Bulkhead were talking to Maria. She was looking over the sunset and looked unusually at peace with herself, until she would sometimes look to Meltdown's direction. She had to limp all the way to the boat due to the damage Meltdown did to her.

"So what are we going to say to Prime and the rest when we get back?" Maria asked Prowl but he didn't answer.

"You shouldn't have risked your life like that." Prowl protested. Maria positioned her leaning body to the ninja bot.

"What was I suppose to do Prowl? It was either going to be Sari or me, it was better if I was taken." Maria argued back.

"Just remember you have a right to live too." Prowl finally said. Maria thought this was coming completely from left field.

"I love Sari like a sister. I would have been completely okay to have died to save her." she smiled sincerely. She never had a connection like this sisterly wise. So far as she knew.

"But then I would have to live without you." Prowl said coldly, he sighed and gave himself a facepalm.

"What _are_ we going to do with you?" the ninja bot finally sighed.

"What, ran out of idea's? That's fine, it's much more fun that way." Maria smirked. Bulkhead and Fanzone broke into a laugh, overhearing this as Prowl and Maria just smirked at each other.

"So what are we going to start off with when we get back to the base?" Maria started as the boat was reaching to Detroit.

* * *

**Maria: Hehehe, I'm so funny sometimes XD**

**hazelbite1248: This chapter was not just for your wise-crack jokes. It was Sari and Maria sharing a moment together, I wanted to write about what Maria means to Sari. Also with Maria starting to move on from Prometheus. A pivotal moment if I do say so myself.**

**Maria: I thought what you wrote about Prowl's reaction for Maria's disappearance was spot on. I liked it.**

**hazelbite1248: What? Him punching the wall? I can only imagine what that would look like.**

**Maria: Um, Prowl being super angry. What else?**

**hazelbite1248: XD someone taking his lady perhaps.**

**Maria: DX I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!**

**hazelbite1248: Well that's it for this chapter. Get ready for the next chapter, it's going to be a big one. **

**Maria: Ooh, what is it about?**

**hazelbite1248: Well, here's a sneek peek at it...**

_**"You guys are getting ahead of yourself. I won't say squat." They all had their optics on Maria now as she stayed still, shaking as they scanned her for the longest time.**_

_**Starscream glared and sneered at Maria, "Why not? Afraid cause there is no one here to save you now."**_

_**"Don't flatter yourself, I just don't like you." Maria shot back. She wasn't going to go easy on them.**_

_**Blitzwing mused, "For a pretty, little sprite like her who vorks vith zhe Autobots she sure can talk like a Decepticon."**_

_**"What can I say, I don't break easy. You think that after I hear your scary talk I will spill my guts?" Maria was cashing in on all her taunts and smart fender comments at that moment. Starscream grinned as he looked straight in Maria's eyes, while she was still chained.**_

_**"Oh, you will spill them one way or another Maria, I promise you. You just have to know where to apply the right pressure." Starscream's optics shot almost threw her. Maria's eyes widened in horror when Starscream was moving closer to Maria...**_

**Maria: O.O Oh my gosh! What's going to happen?!**

**hazelbite1248: Well that chapter will be posted tomarrow. So readers, what do you think will happen? Review your answer along with any questions, comments or concerns you have already. Goodbye XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Fall to pieces

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: I am so excited to get this chapter started. I think it is one of my favourite that I wrote.**

**Maria: If it gets you this excited, then it must be good XD So anything new that the readers have reviewed?**

**hazelbite1248: Yep, here's one.**

_**"Lol! Yay! Blitzwing! My favourite Decepticon EVER! Sorry I didn't comment on the last chapter, (wait did I comment? Idk) but I was in the hospital yesterday. Tons of fun, right? Sarcasm..."- Cutie Kyuubi**_

**Maria: O.O Wow, I'd say that would be a good reason.**

**hazelbite1248: But the reader did review about what it would be like if the Autobots watched Schindler's List. Personally, I think that would be an awesome. I would love to read something like that, the idea's all yours.**

**Maria: Definately XD**

**hazelbite1248: Thank you readers who have posted review on this story, you people are great. This chapter is around the time of the episode Head Master, but Masterson is only mentioned in the story. Get ready, cause this chapter will have the thrills of Blitzwing, the chills of Starscream and the spills of Maria's survival XD**

**Maria: X| That was beautiful.**

**hazelbite1248: X) Thank you. And here we go readers, enjoy.**

* * *

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND BLOODSHED. READERS BE WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Fall to pieces

"You really shouldn't listen to them Bulkhead." Maria said as the two and Sari were walking down a park, they were trying to boost Bulkhead's confidence from what happened not too long ago. He had recently taken an interest in the visual arts but his Autobot friends didn't exactly jump on the wagon with that idea.

They pretty much threw Bulkhead under the band wagon saying it wasn't that great.

"I don't-I don't think the others liked it." Bulkhead mumbled as Sari and Maria tried to talk to Bulkhead and get him in a better mood.

"Aw come on, they were giving you constructive criticism." Sari piped.

"You know, I really like your artwork. I have a love for the arts to back it up, do you think I listen to every negative thing that people say just because they don't like it?" Maria was motivating Bulkhead. He shook his head, Maria continued.

"The trick is to turn that negativity to art. There will be people who will not share you perspective of your art. Just remember; don't get defeated, get creative." Maria smiled as Bulkhead had a better look on his faceplate.

"You are really smart at this sort of thing." Bulkhead realized as Maria and Sari both grinned at him.

Maria beamed, "Come on, lets look around the city and see things from an artist's point of view." Maria dragged Bulkhead as best she could along the street. With that Maria, Sari and Bulkhead drove around Detroit talking about architecture, human culture and art. Bulkhead had a great time and they all had a good bonding friend moment until it was dusk.

Bulkhead yawned, "I need to take Sari home before I recharge on the way there. Maria, do you want a ride?" Bulkhead transformed and opened the door as an invitation.

Maria smiled, "No thanks, if you are really tired then I can walk to my place. You two have a good night, I had a really good time." Maria said her goodbyes to the two. Sari smiled as she and the green mech drove away.

Later:

It was late and it got dark really fast as Maria was walking into her warehouse. She thought she saw a flash of a shadow pass her but she ignored it and continued.

But like lightning, she was thrown to the side by a huge robotic arm. She got up and was greeted by Blitzwing.

"Surprize!" he giggled with the crazy side of him laughing and he froze Maria solid with his cannon. She was in a blocking position, Blitzwing picked up the ice figure and smashed it to the ground freeing Maria. She was unconscious as Lugnut and Starscream came to view.

"Well done, I must say." Starscream smirked as he took Maria and transformed into a jet carrying her as the two other Decepticans followed.

Unknown location:

When Maria came to, she was hanging in mid-air by chains cuffing her hands and feet as she struggled to move but proved useless. Her eyesight was foggy but in seconds she realized she was in a cave, a mine probably. She looked up and found three pairs of red eyes watching her. Well, two pairs actually. The other was just one red optic.

"Why do we need this human?! We should focus our sights on searching for our glorious leader Megatron!" Lugnut bellowed.

"Can it copper helm! She knows where the Allspark is, we will question her until she tells us where the Autobots has stolen it." Starscream explained and was glaring at Maria now. Maria was trying to be brave but her face wasn't proving it well. Maria in this moment was thinking, if Starscream was being this bold to find the Allspark; then he must be really wanting it.

Blitzwing curiously looked at her, "Strange, I zhink it vise to come up vith a strategy if she does not speak." Maria thought that the mech was making more sense than the others.

His face changed, "Ve should crush her body and zhen move to another target."

_'And there that goes'_ Maria thought.

Starscream shouted, "No! If she is terminated, then the Autobots will keep their futile community close and it would be harder to catch another. We will deal with the girl now. And she _will_ talk."

Blitzwing face changed and he laughed, "I'll bet for a little beauty like her, it von't be long for her to spill."

Maria was getting serious whiplash from this Decepticons mood swings.

Maria piped in, "You guys are getting ahead of yourself. I won't say squat." They all had their optics on her now as she stayed still shaking as they scanned her for the longest time.

Starscream glared and sneered at Maria, "Why not? Afraid cause there is no one here to save you now."

"Don't flatter yourself, I just don't like you." Maria shot back. She wasn't going to go easy on them.

Blitzwing mused, "For a pretty, little sprite like her who vorks vith zhe Autobots she sure can talk like a Decepticon."

"What can I say, I don't break easy. You think that after I hear your scary talk I will spill my guts?" Maria was cashing in on all her taunts and smart fender comments at that moment. Starscream grinned as he looked straight in Maria's eyes while she was still chained.

"Oh, you will spill one way or another Maria, I promise you. You just have to know where to apply the right pressure" Starscream's optics shot almost threw her. Maria's eyes widened in horror when Starscream was moving closer to Maria.

Hours later:

While the Autobots were saving Detroit from Henry Masterson from destroying the city. In the cave all you could hear was Maria's muffled screams. It went on and on as they got more painful by the minute.

Starscream was torturing her.

Maria was bruised all over where the gashes on the front and back of her body where dried blood wasn't already. She was soaked in some spots of her blood and others just dry blood cracked her clothing and hair.

Her head wasn't anybetter. Maria was pretty sure that the back of her head was bleeding and could almost smell her salty tears that flowed from her eyes from time to time. The entire half of her lower jaw was covered with a fabric that deemed her unable to speak.

But that didn't mean she was mute, her screams were proof of this.

Starscream was cutting his way into Maria to get answers but were proving useless. The Decepticons claw like fingers were stained with her blood as the rest pooled to the floor from Maria to trickle down the chains.

Starscream was getting angry, how hard was it to make a weak, fragile organic talk? He used every method he thought would work. He practicly carved her body, filled her with doubt and lies that the Autobots don't care enough to rescue her. But it never worked. He pulled the strap covering Maria mouth for her to talk clearly and held her face to keep her awake.

"I will ask you again human. Where are the Autobots keeping the Allspark? Tell us now!" He shouted. The other Decepticons were just watching almost amazed at the strength of Maria. Although the pain Maria was feeling was unbearable, she didn't tell Starscream anything.

Her will remained strong and unbreakable.

Maria smirked and showed her blood stained teeth, "No...You're going to have to kill me because I will never tell you... told you I wouldn't say squat Screamer." Maria was rubbing it in Starscream's faceplate that he wasn't getting anything from her.

And that was getting Starscream the most, and made him furious. Out of rage he clawed Maria's stomach, under her ribs and she let out a soul ripping scream. It echoed as Maria was still trying to recover.

"We are done here. Blitzwing, dispose of the body to the river. She won't make it to the organic's city. The Autobots will find her body soon enough and their rage will be a perfect distraction. With it, we will beat them easily." Starscream unraveled his plan while Maria was a little out of it. The damage on her body was taking a greater effect as time crawled on.

Starscream blasted the chains on her legs and wrists as she fell to the ground. Her landing was a dull thud and Maria didn't move to adjust herself, she stayed there like a torn apart rag doll. Blitzwing nodded and carried Maria's bloody body and left the cave. When the two of them got outside, Blitzwing looked down to Maria.

"Exterordinary, zhe damage on jour human ananomy should have caused jou unzpeakable pain. And yet jou still did not relieve jourzelf with answering our question. Did it not occur to jou that telling zhe answer would have seized zhe pain? " Blitzwing watched her and she looked up to the Decepticon, staring through his optics.

"You think you know pain? I hope it haunts you for the rest of your life that you watched someone put scars on someone elses body." Maria weakly told Blitzwing.

"Not today human." Icy answered Maria and laid her to the river. He stayed still seeing her body flow farther away from his position, leaving a trail of red water behind her.

Later:

Maria woke up near the city's perimeter but she was bleeding very badly by the water. She watched the blood mix with the water flowing down the river.

There was so much blood that almost all the river was a reddish shade.

Her body had some mud from lying in the river. Maria realized she needed to get to the city so she walked slowly to Detroit. Every time she fell she screamed in pain and got back up, did the same refusing to let herself sleep even though she was so tired. She felt like her entire body would give out and crash dead in the woods any second.

She got sleepier as she continued to slowly walk, her mind telling her over and over to stop and take a rest. It soon changed into it screaming in her mind as she progressed to the city streets.

She refused to give up, she was going to reach the Autobots, to Prowl... even if it killed her.

In the city:

The Autobots just got back from the art show after defeating Headmaster. It was nighttime, a day after Maria was unknowingly captured. The Autobots never noticed because they were busy with the fight. They were driving on the empty highway talking about the day.

"Bulkhead, you did a good job with those art pieces." Sari said to Bulkhead.

He returned, "Thanks, that almost sounds something like Maria would say."

"Speaking of which, where is Maria? We haven't seen her all day. When was the last time anyone saw her?" Prowl jumped in realising they have not seen her for a while.

"Well, last night Maria, Bulkhead and I were driving around the city and when it got dark, Maria decided to walk to her place while Bulkhead took me home. " Sari explained.

"Did it not occur to you that she might have needed a ride instead of walking through the city streets alone?" Prowl asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"She insisted, I was really tired." Bulkhead sheepishly answered and then Bee spotted something coming in to their path but couldn't make out what it was.

"Hate to break this up, but do you bots see that?" Bee pointed out, not seeing the spot clearly.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Is it a person?" Sari questioned.

"Why would a human walk around at this cycle?" Ratchet said

"It looks like-" Optimus started but when he realised what it was, he gasped in terror, he didn't finish his statement.

"No." Prowl breathed in shock.

Maria was slowly limping with a trail of blood behind her, her hand covering her arm tring to stop the bleeding on that area. Deep gashes cut through her clothes and were all over her body, face with bruises also. Around her ankles and wrist were the chains that Starscream shot to free her were trailing behind her. She kept her head down as she slowly walked. Maria saw the Autobots racing to her. She lifted her head and smiled knowing she found them...

and fell to the ground with all her strength gone. Crashing hard on her knees and landed on her side.

Prowl was the first to arrive and his face was covered in horror of his fallen friend, he didn't try to hide it.

"Ratchet, what happened to her?" Prowl voice quaked as even the doc-bot had to find his words to describe the gruesome scene in front of him.

"Multiple deep lacerations, heavy bruising. She has lost a lot of blood." Ratchet said in a hush tone. He knew it was severe the damage on her body.

"We need to get her to the base." Prime ordered.

"Not a chance, she won't survive the ride if we don't get her to a human hospital immediately." Ratchet barked at Prime. Prowl heard this as well and was still absorbing seeing Maria like she was. He didn't even notice if his spark was still beating. The other Autobots were hovering helpless seeing her in such a broken, ripped shape.

"Sari, look away." Prime coldly ordered Sari. He didn't want her to see Maria like this, no one that young should.

"Why is there so much blood?" Sari quietly asked not taking her eyes from the body.

"Bumblebee. Take Sari home, stay with her until we call you." Prime was trying to keep everything under control. Bee was as still as a statue as so was Sari.

"I said now Bumblebee!" Prime exclaimed to Bee and Sari to snap them out of it and they both drove away leaving the rest to figure out what happened.

"I found you. It wasn't my fault this time." Maria whispered to Prowl, who didn't move an inch when he heard her voice.

Maria's eyes were dull and to the point of being lifeless, she didn't hear Prowl shouting at her to stay alive. Prowl was in a panic and kept on shouting at Maria who wasn't hearing any of it.

When she slowly closed her eyes, Prowl couldn't begin to explain the spark-wrenching, terrifying, uncontrollable fear that was causing him to freeze in his place.

He was now begging for Maria to wake up.

One week later:

The Autobots were spending the days worrying about Maria. Constantly asking Fanzone and themselves what happened to her and if she was going to be alright. Sari promised the Autobots she would visit everyday to check of they were still alive.

That night when Bumblebee took Sari home. Bee had to explain to the professor what happened. The two of them had to comfort Sari, who broke down right then and there. After Maria was rushed to the hospital, Prime ordered Bee to stay with Sumdac and Sari for protection.

Back to reality, Sari had just entered the base to join the bots and said, "I'm here. Did you guys get any news on Maria?"

All the bots shook their helms in grief and Sari was tearing up, "Maria... what happened to you. There was so much blood." Sari hugged Bee's arm and he was fighting back the urge to get emotional too.

Just then Fanzone through the communication line told the bots to meet them in the hospital immediately.

Maria was awake.

Detroit hospital:

The Autobots sped to the hospital and met Fanzone at the entry. Fanzone didn't look like he slept much. Truth be told, in his late night shifts, he would check up on Maria. He didn't like it when Maria would be the accident prone magnet of the bunch. But that meaning reached to new heights when the chief found out about Maria when the doctors were trying to keep her alive.

Keeping those memories in his mind, Fanzone showed them Maria through a large window on the side of the building. She was on the third floor of the hospital so the Autobots could see her properly. She was wearing hospital clothing, white t-shirt and green pants. They could see the large, stitched gashes on the parts of her body that was showing. Fanzone looked away and told them the news.

"When you found her, the doctors reported she loss the amount of blood that should have killed anyone. Normally people don't survive that amount gone from them, the amount of blood that needed to be donated to her astounded me and the doctors. The bruises on her will take some time to heal and the large cuts... Where did you find her?" Fanzone started interrogated the Autobots as if they did that harm to their friend.

Prime answered, "She was walking down the highway when we found her. What else?"

Fanzone continued, "Her body temperature was slightly below average. There are some marks that suggest that she was hanging from the chains that you found her in, she must have been through a forest from the mud she picked up. The condition she was in again, should have killed her. Her heart stopped five times during the surgery to patch her up." He let the Autobots absorb that information and said one last thing.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this, she could have died."

"You think we don't know this?" Prowl growled to Fanzone, but Bulkhead had to keep Prowl from advancing to the chief of police. It didn't take the bots to know much, to see that Prowl was seconds from snapping at anything.

The bots looked through the window to see Maria sitting alone silent and motionless, deep in space as she was gazing at a point in the wall.

Sari squeaked, "Can we talk to her? Find out what happened?"

Fanzone looked away, "Sure. If you can get her to talk." he paused as the bots and Sari gave him a look of confusion, he continued and pointed at Maria through the window.

"She hasn't said a word to anyone or eaten anything since she woke up. The doctors call it the most severe case of traumatic stress they have seen in years. Other than that she is good to go, you can take her but when she starts talking, let me know." Fanzone paused. He wanted to know what hell this girl had clawed to and back twenty times over also.

And give the same treatment whatever psycho did this to her.

Prime agreed and the chief said something else. "Just be careful. We don't know what happened to her, you might not like what she has to say."

Autobot base:

They took the quiet Maria to the base, in her normal clothing that was washed by the hospital officials and she just sat there looking at the window view.

"What can we do?" Bee said to everyone while his optics were showing the sadness and concern he had never felt before.

"She will be needing something to eat. Sari, you and Bee go and obtain what ever human food she might need. I can go talk to her while the rest can scan the town to figure out what happened will be coming back." Prowl told the bots.

"Good plan Prowl. You go talk to her, we'll take care of the rest." Optimus complimented. They left the room leaving Prowl and Maria alone. Prowl couldn't help but be a little mad at Maria.

"You are the most selfish human femme I have ever met Maria. You purposely try to be the hero and always get yourself hurt. When are you going to realize that I can't function with you this way, I can't always worry about you if you are okay. I don't know what I would have done that night if you died in my arms. Primus, I thought you were offline. Please Maria, say something... anything..." Prowl was looking right at her.

From the past days, Prowl felt like he was falling apart. Drifting with no purpose, all he thought was Maria's safety. It got so bad that he received nightmares of Maria, dying and dying. Over and over across his processor. He was scared for Maria, he didn't want her to go.

Not like this. Seconds passed and Maria started to blink.

"P-prowl?" she wheezed and he went right to her aid.

"Maria, please don't slip away, I'm right here." Prowl was determined to not let her go.

Maria moved her neck to see the room, "Prowl, it wasn't my fault." she whispered.

"Maria, you need to tell me what happened... Please, who did this to you?" Prowl pleaded to Maria. She got up and walked to the door. But Prowl picked her up as she fell to the ground to her knees, shaking her head.

"I don't feel good." she groaned as she was holding her stomach with her arm. Prowl didn't want Maria to overextend herself and open up her stitches so he carried her to the rest of the bots.

Their jaws dropped the second they saw Maria. They went to see her, Sari and Bee arrived back and the red-haired little girl had to stop herself from hugging her.

All the Autobots circled around Maria, "Maria, how did this happen."

Maria looked down. After she blacked out on the highway, everything was mixed up in her mind. She felt like she lost herself in those days in the hospital.

But Maria still remembered the pain like it just happened regardless if she was on pain medication or not. She would wake up screaming some night, thinking she was back in the cave. Maria pulled herself from those memories and tried to speak.

"I was walking down to my warehouse, I came back from spending the day with Sari and Bulkhead. But then something swatted me to the wall and I was frozen by something, I-I blacked out..." Maria winced looking back to those memories again.

"I woke up hanging by some chains on my arms and ankles... the Decepticons just looked at me-"

Prowl cut her off, "The Decepticons did this to you?"

Maria nodded and was fighting back tears, "Three of them... They tortured me for information. They wanted to know where the Allspark was and they were going to use me to get to it. I didn't tell them, I didn't even give them an inch... it hurt so much... When they figured that I wasn't going to talk they threw me in the river to die. I had to walk from the forest to find you. I saw you guys coming down the highway, and then I got so tired." Maria continued with looking at the horrified bots and Sari.

But the next thing she said, made the Autobot's sparks ache in sadness.

"The important thing is that the Allspark is safe, right?"

Maria checked of approval but only got looks stating she was insane. Prowl glared at Maria and stormed away. He felt as if there was a hole in his spark, Maria still wanted to prove her worth. Prowl went to his room and tried to meditate but turned into his hands on his faceplate and without any noise, sobbing in grief.

Later, Maria heard the Autobots arguing about something and then let her in on the discussion.

"We are thankful for not telling the Decepticons about the Allspark. But you need to be more careful now Maria. We all decided to let you stay with us so we can keep a closer eye on you." Prime announced to Maria. She smiled a little as she was eating, she couldn't remember the last time she thought so much food all at once was so delicious.

"Lets go get Maria's things and then return here so she can feel more at home." The rest of the bots agreed with Prime as Maria rode with Prowl. He kept silent and almost rigid for the start of the ride.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked softly.

Prowl almost growled, "Does it ever cross your mind that you could have died?"

Maria frowned, "Well, would you prefer that?"

"Don't ever say that." Prowl said with a hint that said the statement was a demand.

"Honestly, yes the thought did pass my mind that I might have died. And I was so scared Prowl, so close to something that I wanted for so long. But I didn't because of you, I thought of you while I tried to get to you guys. I did what I needed to do so I gritted my teeth and accepted the fact that I may not even make it to you Prowl." Maria scolded at the motorcycle she was riding.

Prowl was silent he said, "I don't want to lose you." he confessed.

Maria left the conversation at that, she went to the warehouse and in a second. Maria didn't even make it to the warehouse until Decepticons were soaring at the scene. They landed right next to Maria, Blitzwing was most perplexed by her. He really thought she would have died.

"I vill give it to jou sprite, jou sure didn't vant to give up." He was advancing to her. Then Starscream and Lugnut transformed and the seeker pinned Maria to the ground.

"What_ is it_ that makes you so strong?! All the pokes and prods, and still you resist! I tore at your fleshy body and you still defy me! What makes you so special Maria! TELL ME!" He shrieked in frustration.

The Autobots were all furious and Bee growled, "You did this to her."

Starscream smirked, "She proved useless to give me the information, guess I have to try harder next time." Images of Starscream cutting into her were flashing in Maria's mind and fear started to consume her. She turned her head away tightly closed and gave a screaming whimper when the Decepticon growled at her.

The Autobots were fuming by their rage and they battled the three Decepticons like it was no problem. Bulkhead gave Lugnut a mean sucker-punch, Optimus was fighting Blitzwing with Ratchet and Bee and Prowl was fighting Starscream on his own. And by the looks of his optics, he wasn't going to give Starscream any mercy. After the fight was over the Decepticons left, but they planted a device so that the warehouse would explode.

Maria was thrown back by the explosion that made the Autobots unconscious for a while. Maria ran to the wreckage, not caring that it was practically a smouldering pit and looked for her candle holder and the picture. The candle holder was smashed beyond repair and the picture was slightly burned around the edges. That was all Maria could find from the wreckage.

That is all she wanted to find from the wreckage.

She was heartbroken by the damage, Maria went to her knees in front of the demolished warehouse and cried her poor, damaged heart out.

Later:

Maria finished making her new room in the plant, she put the picture safely on an old drawer with a mirror hanging above it. Maria kissed her two fingers and put said fingers to the picture of her old family. Maria wanted to see he wounds on her body so she changed wearing a bra and underwear under a velvet house coat.

She turned to see her back in the mirror and stitches of the deep gashes were around her body. The burns from Meltdown were still there. And if she looked close enough, she would have seen the small, faint scar on her shoulder from the first days she met the Autobots.

"I'm sorry Prowl, I never wanted to hurt you like this." Maria told her reflection. She looked straight in her grey eyes and she sniffled a bit. She would have cried, if she had tears left in her.

But instead, she walked from the mirror and got into bed. Sleep quickly took her after and she was sound asleep. Later on, a shadow was towering over Maria.

"Maria, as long as there is a spark in me; I will never stop protecting you... I will never stop caring about you." The shadow revealed itself to be Prowl. As he stayed watching over Maria, he vowed to himself that he would keep her safe.

* * *

**Maria: Oh, my god that was such a serious chapter 0.0**

**hazelbite1248: This chapter was one that I was thinking about for so long. Where the Decepticons hit the Autobots where it hurts. This was also a chapter that shows what Maria means to some people, Cybertronians and humans. I wanted there to be a tender, fluffy moment with you and Prowl too.**

**Maria: That wasn't fluffy, that was sad and tragic DX**

**hazelbite1248: Because it wasn't like Maria jumping off a bridge, getting acid burns, getting kidnapped. This was when Maria was so close to death, she was thinking about her life and she wanted to live.**

**Maria: It makes me more human I suppose XD**

**hazelbite1248: It was quite the long chapter too. So readers, Maria and I want to know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Maria: So review your favourite moments or whatever moments of the chapter you thought was great. **

**hazelbite1248: And it doesn't have to be from this chapter, if you thought a moment from another chapter of this story was your favourite, talk about it. We want to know what you readers like.**

**Maria: So let us know as well as anything you want to ask us. We'll answer them. Until then, bye XD**


	14. Chapter 14: Nature Calls

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Well, you look better Maria *slaps her shoulder***

**Maria: *painful laugh* Yeah, hi X| My shoulder still hurts you know.**

**hazelbite1248: Oh right XD, from the last chapter. Forgot about that, well lets take a look at some of the reviews that came in.**

_**"Is it me or is Maria really that stubborn? Hope you update this soon." -AllSpark Princess**_

**hazelbite1248: Oh yeah, she is stubborn. You are correct.**

**Maria: X| HEY! *mutters* am not.**

**hazelbite1248: Ignoring you XD Let's look at the next chapter.**

_**"I liked when Blitzwing commends Maria on her strength. Wicked. But I gotta agree with Maria. Not so much fluffy, as much as it is tragic and sad. But, it was still amazing!" -Cutie Kyuubi**_

**Maria: HA XD Told you! You probably hurt the poor readers feels. X| I hope you're happy.**

**hazelbite1248: *sigh* Okay, I'm sorry if I endangered any TFA fanboy/girl feels. **

**Maria: We got another.**

**_"woha talk about deep." -lydiathetigeropean_**

**hazelbite1248: Thank you X) I loved how that chapter worked out. It might have been a pretty serious one, granted. Anyway, here comes this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Nature Calls

"They won't rest until all of natures beauty is-have you even heard a word I've said?" Prowl asked Sari and Bee while they were playing a game. Prowl was protesting to Sari and Bee while they were concentrating on a video game.

"I'm listening." Maria chimed as she was sitting through the entire thing. Maria was wearing her regular clothes, jeans and a leather jacket.

Prowl was telling Bee that being so connected to technology wasn't necessary.

"Why don't you just go out side and enjoy the world that is right in front of you?" Prowl said to Bee. Maria got down to where she was sitting.

"Cause that makes sense. Don't get me wrong, I love to go out and see the woods once in a while... oh, wait, I can't do that anymore... Well how about a nice swim from the lake instead. But wait, that's cancelled to. So here I am listening to another delightful rant from yours truly." Maria smirked and gave Prowl a huge smile.

Bee and Sari snickered. Just then Prime was telling Prowl, Bee and Sari to check something out in the woods. A energy signal of some kind. Sari brought up the idea that it was going to be a camping trip.

"Well I don't suppose there's any harm of you going Sari." Prime crumbled under Sari's persuasion.

"Oh, SHE gets to go outside? What gives?!" Maria was a little angry with this turn of events.

Ever since she was living with the Autobots, there was at least one, maybe two bots who would watch her every move. At first she didn't realize what was going on but as time passed it was getting ridiculous to Maria. As Sari left to go pack up, Prime told them they were both going, he put it to Bee and Prowl as a character builder going to the woods and enjoy the outdoors.

"I got character needing building. I want to come." Maria said and Prowl jumped in.

"Absolutely not. You're safer here." the gold and black mech argued and Maria huffed away upset after losing the debate to come.

Later:

As Bee was packing in the stuff outside, he didn't notice a certain human sneaking in closer to the yellow car. Maria caught him just in time in car mode.

"You have to smuggle me in." Maria told Bee bluntly.

Bee protested, "Do you know how much trouble I would be in?! I wouldn't hear the end of it from Prowl."

"Then I will take the blame. I can't stand it, I can't stand being kept indoors with eyes watching me all the time. Please, do this for me." Maria made big puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry." Bee said as he continued to gather things. Maria frowned and then got a brilliant idea. Oh, she was definately going to get in trouble for this. But Maria already made up her mind.

Outside of town:

Bumblebee, Sari and Prowl were driving to their destination. When Bee let go of all the possessions he had inside him, Sari popped out from the pile and then he transformed. Unfortunately, Prowl caught him packing in what he called, 'bare essentials'.

If somebody told someone that they dropped the subject at that...

somebody lied to that poor sucker.

"Where did you even find room to put all this junk?" Prowl argued, throwing his servos in the air out of frustration.

"I'd... rather not say." Bee sheepishly said, then a large bag was squirming in the pile of things that Bumblebee brought. The three investigated, watching the bag unzip itself and Maria came out in a gasp for air.

Seconds passed as everyone tried to find words to describe how surprised they were. Boy, were they surprised.

"Maria?! What are you doing here?" Sari was the first to say.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Maria battled her large eyelashes, grinning to make the situation cuter. And less tense filled.

"_What_ are you doing here Maria?" Prowl now said demanding an answer.

"Okay, I wanted to come." Maria truthfully answered.

"Would it have killed you to I don't know, _ask_?" Prowl was half yelling at the Maria who was getting herself out of the large bag.

Maria retorted, "If I would have asked, do you think you would have said yes? And the term is ' marshmellows'. I almost blew my cover laughing so hard."

Prowl simply looked away and they started to proceed on foot.

_'Bumblebee AND Maria. This is going to be the longest two solarcycles of my lifecycle.'_ The ninja bot thought to himself still walking away.

Night time:

"It is also natures way of cleansing itself." Prowl argued with Bumblebee. He was holding a flat screen TV and asking were the outlet was, then asking if he could use Prowl's battery for a couple of hours.

"Unbelievable." Maria sighed and she walked to them.

_'Careful Bee, you're going to tick him off. Don't poke the bear with a stick.'_ That's what Maria's glare at Bee told him. She wanted in to separate the fight if there was going to be one.

"Personally, I don't see fire as the most cleansing element." Prowl and Bee looked at her. Maria saw that Prowl was still angry at her for her disobedience of not staying at the base.

"Then what do you see it as?" Bee asked curiously.

"Water is cleansing, in my opinion... To me, fire is this force of beauty when properly controlled. It is a living thing almost, and like a wild beast it will take everything and nothing will be its return." Maria was staring at the moon as she was saying this. Prowl could help thinking of the story Maria told him and Ratchet about her family and the fire.

_'Was that why she saw fire as such?'_ Prowl thought.

Later:

Maria watched Prowl help make the tent and the fire after proving Sari needed help. Although Maria insisted on helping, they said that it wasn't necessary. So there she was, sitting and watching.

_'You'd think they'd bring a lighter at least. Ah Sari, you continue to amaze me.'_ Maria sighed in her head and then took a look at Prowl. She thought Prowl must have felt so in sync here, the nature and the atmosphere. This was his turf. Maria started playing guitar and then they all looked at her.

"So I brought a guitar, sue me." Maria continued to play and she sang "Just Breathe" by the Pearl Jam.

_Lyrics:_  
_Yes, I understand that every life must end, aw-huh,.._  
_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, aw-huh,.._  
_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love,.._  
_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none, huh-uh_  
_Stay with me Let's just breathe._  
_Practiced are my sins, never gonna let me win, aw-huh,.._  
_Under everything, just another human being, aw-huh,.._  
_Yeah, I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed._  
_Stay with me, You're all I see._  
_Did I say that I need you? Did I say that I want you?_  
_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see No one knows this more than me._  
_As I come clean._  
_I wonder everyday as I look upon your face, aw-huh,.._  
_Everything you gave And nothing you would take, aw huh,.._  
_Nothing you would take Everything you gave..._  
_Did I say that I need you? Oh, did I say that I want you?_  
_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see,.. No one knows this more than me._  
_As I come clean, ah-ah..._  
_Nothing you would take,Everything you gave._  
_Love you till I die, Meet you on the other side._

Normal POV:

Maria finished and she just sat there with the bots and Sari looking at her. Prowl was beginning to think that her being here was a good idea. He almost missed Maria singing and mentally slapped himself the thought away while Maria put her guitar safe in the tent.

_'Still be mad at Maria Prowl.'_ He reminded to himself. She was not going to be 'of the hook' as humans state it just yet.

Later:

Maria was climbing a tree and spotted Prowl watching her, Maria sighed and jumped down to talk to him. She thought it was time to talk to Prowl.

"This is about me isn't it? Ever since I came back from that hospital you guys haven't stopped trying to keep me safe. Like it was somehow your fault."

"And your problem is?"

"Prowl this has got to stop. The personal body-guard, keeping me indoors all the time. It's gunna kill you... I get it, you mad. Blame me, I'm the one that told Bulkhead to go on while I was walking to my place. " Maria tried to get some sense into that ninja bot.

"I will not blame you for what happened." Prowl said as he was seeing the view of the forest.

"Then don't blame yourself." Maria sincerely said to him as he abruptly focused his visor to Maria, glaring at her.

"Well if you won't keep yourself safe then somebody's got to keep you alive. Because apparently you don't care enough to do it enough yourself." Later regretting what he said Maria turned, showing her back to the black and gold bot and the camp site.

"And walking miles upon miles, bleeding my heart out, and fighting for my life to stay awake isn't caring enough for myself?" Her words shot through Prowl leaving an aftershock of what she said. Maria continued to walk away from him.

"Maria come back, I didn't mean it like that." Prowl told her and she turned.

"I'm not an idiot, I know when people want me gone most of the time. If I am not needed here then I better leave before you lash out another insult at my face." Maria coldly said.

"You won't get far." Prowl coldly returned trying to keep her within the group.

Maria shot back, "Are you going to stop me? If I was able to get here by myself then I am pretty sure I can get out on my own." Prowl was silent as Maria left to the dark.

Hours later:

Maria was walking for a long time, at least that's what she thought. Through the dense forest trying to find her way back, it almost brought back painful memories of her having to drag her bloody body back home. The blood, the dark...

His red optics.

Maria forced herself to stay clear from those memories, she wasn't going to get herself scared. Starscream was well away from her and therefore could not hurt her, but he did leave his mark on her that just didn't seem to heal over. Maria was thinking not to let this get to her, she's been through a lot worse of less.

That's what she somehow kept telling herself.

Her boots were picking up the snow from the ground as she walked, the cold didn't affect her. Surprisingly enough it never did, she always felt cold wherever she was so she dismissed it easily. Maria managed to lift her head to see a patch of the sky through the tree branches as she was marveling at the snow on the trees in the dark.

"What am I going to tell Prime when I actually make it to the base?" Maria questioned herself as she thought of ways to talk her way out of Prime yelling at her. She couldn't think of any that would work. She heard a screech from in the woods but she continued.

and**_ 'THUD'_**

Maria was hit by a yellow car.

"Bumblebee! You hit Maria!" Sari came out and looked angry at Bee.

Bee transformed with Sari running to the girl in the snow. "Oh my gosh, Maria are you alright?"

Maria got up from the bank of snow. " Yep... It wasn't my first car smack and it won't be my last." They explained that Prowl was infected by space barnacles from a defeated large thing that took a swan dive down a cliff.

"Let me talk to him. I can snap him out of anything." Maria tried to be confident.

"That won't work. We need to get out of here and warn the others."

But Maria followed them and their plan to beat the barnacles. They went to the mines, but it didn't take long before Sari and Maria were alone with a now infected Bumblebee and returning Prowl.

There _that_ plan went.

When Sari was getting the water hose with hot water, Prowl pinned Maria to the wall with his non infected arm. Maria couldn't find it in herself to fight Prowl, something in her refused to. So she tried to squirm free from his tight grip but proved useless. Prowl didn't look at Maria the same.

And that's what scared her the most.

Prowl was keeping her to the wall hard and she whimpered Prowl to stop, feeling her insides might turn to pudding.

"SARI! DO IT NOW!" Maria shrieked as the barnacle was crawling towards her. She screamed to the top of her lungs, she couldn't remember the last time so many things scared her at once.

And the last thing Maria saw was Prowl's cold, unloving optics before steam swept the area.

"Why are you all wet?" Bee asked confused when the steam cleared, Sari just sighed.

Bee and Prowl were normal again and Prowl gasped as he was holding Maria so tightly and she was whimpering for him to stop. He loosened his grip and held Maria in his hand as she was crouched in a ball.

"Maria please forgive me. I don't know what came over me" Prowl gasped.

"That was so scary." Maria closed her eyes as she was shaking like a leaf, breathing heavily to get over the pain she was feeling in her gut. Prowl felt extremely guilty for what he did to her and didn't say a word for the rest of the ride back.

Morning at the base:

Maria was shivering fiercely as Sari yelling about what happened last night in front of Prime, Bee and Prowl while catching a cold.

Maria wasn't shaking because she was freezing more than usual, it was because she was still a little spooked of what happened.

She didn't get much sleep last night, she had a dream of being tortured again for the Allspark. But it was at the hands of Prowl infected by the space barnacles. Maria remembered the nightmare well as Sari was killed by Bee who was infected also.

Maria shivered at the thought and remembered Prowl's red eyes as he was carving up her body. When Maria woke from her dream, she walked around the base to shake off the feeling and then returned to her room with her eyes wide open.

Maria was back to reality and was listening again to Sari yelling at the Autobots. Maria thought the girl was never going to let what happened fly.

She was going to hold this over the bots for so long, they might never see the sun.

"You showed a lot of courage out there Sari." Prime smiled and then turned to Maria.

"We owe you a tremendous debt of gratitude." Prowl thanked Sari and softened his optics to Maria. She didn't return the glance to Prowl and continued to shake.

"And you-" Prime began disappointed.

Maria cut him off, "I know, I KNOW. I am too dainty to be around unprotected is that what you were going to say? Then go right ahead, bring it on. But don't you think I get some credit to get myself to ride with them undetected?... I just didn't want to be locked up any longer. And honestly, last night is right now the least of my worries." Maria was looking sad as she crossed her legs to try to be smaller.

Prime blinked at her outburst then gave a large sigh, "You're right, we have been a little over protective with you. We just didn't want you to be in anymore pain." Bee and Sari were looking down ashamed of what the boss-bot was saying.

The cold, hard truth.

Prowl looked away and Maria smiled at him, "I'll be in pain whether it is in your control or not. But that doesn't mean the pain won't go away." She then got up from Sari's side and stretched a little.

"I am going to get a blanket. I'm a little chilly." Maria said to the bots.

"A little chilly? A LITTLE CHILLY?!" Sari demanded using her loud voice, Maria could hear Sari rant about the incident so that gave her cover to leave. That's why she was stunned to find Prowl in her room.

"How did you get in here?" Maria gasped and looked to her door and back at the gold and black mech.

"Then what is troubling you?" Prowl told Maria missing her past question.

"I don't want to talk about it." Maria shook her head and answered Prowl with no emotion in her voice. Maria sat on the edge of her bed and looked around her room, Maria sighed as she saw Prowl now beside her.

"I had a nightmare about you and Bee killing Sari. You were torturing me for information, I dreamt it last night when we got back from the woods." Maria confessed her dream. Sari, Bumblebee, the whole thing. She didn't even need to look to know Prowl was thrown back completely of what she said.

"Bumblebee would never hurt Sari. And I would never do such a thing to you." He strongly told her.

"I know. It was just a dream, I know that now." Maria quietly responded to Prowl.

"I wanted to apologize to you." Prowl told Maria who her understanding eyes met with Prowl's stating forgiveness.

"It's okay. You were under the influence of the space barnacles and I don't even feel the bruise anymore." Maria returned, but the ninja bot kept staring at her.

"I mean, I am sorry for saying what I said before you left. I was angry that you came, but only because I wanted you safe." Prowl confessed and Maria now realized what he was actually saying.

"You were right about everyone being very protective of you. I just hope I never have to see you in such disrepair again. I think it would offline me." Prowl averted his gaze from Maria and put her down.

"And though all that has happened, I'm fine. Look at me, do I look okay to you?" Prowl looked at her smiling. He turned leaving her room abruptly and looking over his shoulder Maria blushing a little, staying were she was.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: AWWW! That was cute X3**

**Maria: I refuse! Stop pairing me up with him X|**

**hazelbite1248: Well how about we get a second optinion and ask the readers what they think of you and Prowl.**

**Maria:... That sounds fair, I guess. So readers, tell us what you think of this. I don't know, but me...**

**hazelbite1248: *evil grin* You're not saying no.**

**Maria: AHHH DX I'm going!**

**hazelbit1248: Well that's it for today. Don't forget to put the imput of Maria and Prowl as well as whatever you want to review about I guess. Bye XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Megatron Rising Pt: 1

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Oh my gosh Maria XD**

**Maria: What now?**

**hazelbite1248: It's only been more than a week of publishing our first story and look how far we've gotten. It makes me cry tears of joy.**

**Maria: Aww, don't be sad. Let's get the reviews read and we'll work from there.**

**hazelbite1248: You're the best Maria.**

**Maria: XP I'm just that awesome. ANYWAY, on with the reviews...**

_**"Awwwww! Now that was proper fluffiness! Love it! Although, I did hate, in this episode mind you, how Sari never packed anything that would've been of use to her while camping.. I always keep a spare change of clothes in my car, just in case. There are lots of other things I keep in my trunk for emergencies, but to list them all would take too much time. :)" -Cutie Kyuubi**_

_****_**hazelbite1248: ... Actually I never thought of that. I guess I mentioned bringing a lighter but that was pretty much it.**

**Maria: That's a really good thing to think about, koodos to you good reader XD**

**hazelbite1248: Okay, we'll read one more then it's chapter time.**

_**"I'm not a big human/Robot fan, but eh...sometimes it makes for a good plot, and this seems to be holding up well." -WolfSpiritFlower**_

**Maria: Well thank you XD **

**hazelbite1248: I'm glad it's working out. I wanted this story to not stray TOO far from what it really was. I didn't want to tinker too much and ruin it.**

**Maria: Oh well, what can you do missy. And besides, isn't the finale of this story coming up soon?**

**hazelbite1248: DX DON'T REMIND ME!**

**Maria: I'll keep a mental note about that.**

**hazelbite1248: X| Oh, you're mental all right.**

**Maria: XD Enough of this, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Megatron Rising Pt: 1

Detroit's forest:

Alone in the snow-covered, secluded area of woodland, a lone Decepticon kneeled on one metal knee alone. He was trying to get something to fit on his shoulder but still took some time to manage. When he finished, the dark purple and teal shoulder piece managed to fit him, but didn't match his beige and lighter purple colour scheme however.

"Zhere. Good az new." Only Blitzwing would be crazy to steal from Lugnut. When he tried to stand up, the weight of the new armour nailed him down instantly.

That's when a shadow towered over the triple changer.

"Fool! That was mine!" Lugnut bellowed before Blitzwing who seemed like he didn't care half a frag.

They were just raining from the clear skies.

"Yez. But I doubt it vill do jou much good at zhis point." Icy took his turn to say what he felt to Lugnut. Without warning, Lugnut grabbed a hold of Blitzwing's shoulder containing Lugnut's missing piece and trashed it loose with Blitzwing still holding on.

"Give me that! Or I'll pulverize your pistons!" Lugnut roared but before he knew it, Hothead presented himself through Blitzwing. With little effort, Hothead pushed Lugnut aside and flying into a tree. When Blitzwing got up, his faceplate changed to Random and him being him, he threw Lugnut's shoulder armour back at him with such force it pinned him down longer. Laughing like a maniac while it happened.

"Are you two rust buckets _done_ yet?!" A new voice presented itself into the clearing. Starscream was the image.

"The only reason you yammering metal heads are still online is because of me. The supreme leader you have chosen. To crush the Autobots, and lead the Decepticons to victory!" Starscream narrowed his red optics in pure self-pride when he talked about himself being a leader. That is until Lugnut marched himself to face the seeker.

"You are not chosen."

"True. Jou did zhreaten us." Icy poked in, he wasn't going to miss out on the action.

"_SILENCE!_ My point is we now stand on the very _precipice_ of destiny..." Starscream went on in the little speech of his. But Lugnut was soon contacted by Megatron inside his processor. The leader commanded with much persuasion for the Decepticons to get a certain item that the Autobots were in possession of. Apparently the entire fate of the Decepticon cause rested on it.

Someone would shrug their shoulder to this, but certainly not a devote servant like Lugnut.

So dismissing Starscream and Blitzwing who were right in front of them, Lugnut answered Megatron's commands out loud. Imagine the sheer confusion this was bringing to Starscream, he simply turned to face Blitzwing who surprisingly was being the most stable con there. Lugnut claimed Megatron contacted him.

"Megatron? Did you just say Megatron? DID HE JUST SAY MEGATRON?! There is no Megatron! Megatron is offline! Terminated! I did it my- saw it myself." Starscream quickly recovered from his small mistake of words. It just threw him off that Lugnut would be so foolish to suggest that Megatron would live. That would be a major snag in Starscream's plans.

After Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing blew up Maria's warehouse, there was a huge battle of the leadership between them. More precisely, it was more Lugnut vs Starscream. Blitzwing stayed in the sidelines, snickering at the fun. They were agreeing for a next line of attacks, whether to get Maria back and kill her or just leave her be due to her worthlessness.

Starscream, figuring out Maria had lived, had somehow gained a little respect to Maria. Whoever so delicate and fleshy that could manage to stitch themselves together after the seeker's torture, would get some added interest from Starscream too. He would never admit it, but it could have fascinated Starscream how this organic femme ticked. It wasn't inside her because he already checked there, so where did the black hair femme find her strength?

This was a question, that would bother him once in a while in his processor.

Back to reality, Blitzwing was trying his best to break the two up from their useless macho showdown. Threats and reason seemed to skip servo to servo in this statement. That's when Starscream had just enough with the games and scanned Lugnut himself. As a matter of fact there was a transmission that Lugnut and only Lugnut was picking up. Who would have known?

Not Screamer, that's for sure.

So creating his plan, Starscream ordered Lugnut and Blitzwing to grab this object for the mystery caller while the seeker himself tracked down the origins of the transmission. Lugnut and Blitzwing on the way, got the energy signal for this silver device. They were to obtain it by any means necessary.

This object, was Sari's key.

Autobot base:

A huge snow storm was raging through Detroit. Maria managed to walk inside without blowing away and heard Prime yelling at Prowl and Bulkhead. Not exactly what Maria wanted to walk into, but she jogged to protect the two bots none the less.

"Whoa, whoa. Prime, what ever they did it can't be _that_ bad." Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Sari and Prime took notice to her voice.

" If this is about that prank on Masterson a while back, it wasn't their fault. They had nothing to do with that... Not that I would know. " Maria said who was trying to ease he tension.

She might have done a little payback for Masterson attacking the Autobots a few weeks back, but Maria wasn't too keen on explaining at that moment.

Prime shook his head, "The Decepticons are mounting up for an attack. We'll need to have the key Sari."

Sari refused but the bots took the key by force. Sari thought she would be trusted to keep it safe, with that trust seemly broken to her, that was why she ran off. Sari left with tears in her eyes and Maria looked at them almost angry.

"Okay, I only wanted to say hi before I left the Sumdac towers. I am not going to be sucked into this problem. I seriously have bad timing when it comes into jumping in on a situation. Call me when you guys have sat down, taken a couple of breaths and calmed down. But I do recommend that you give her back her key or do something to make up with her. Before she does something that all of us will regret." Maria left through the doors leaving Prowl with an apologetic look on his face.

Sumdac Tower:

Maria just made it inside the building, she was walking down the halls and she gave a large sigh. She didn't want to snap at them, but when Prowl was taking Prime's shouts like a champ, mind you; Maria couldn't explain it. It plucked a nerve.

"Bulkhead knew about it, I knew about it. Even Sari knew about the Dinobots. But _NO_, Prime had to lash at Prowl." Maria mumbled while she was walking. She thought if she did tell Prime about her knowing about the Dinobots, maybe Prowl would have not taken the most of it.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and entered into Sumdac's private lab to do another day's work. Maria opened the door and she was smiling at the huge robotic head, "Behold my good bodiless sir, I have the whole world to show you."

Megatron glanced at her as Maria put in a zip drive and it showed thousands of pictures of different landscapes. Mountains, highlands, tundras, forests, rain forests, caves, seas, oceans, springs, deserts the whole lot. Maria put it in a slide show while she was cleaning. Maria would comment about the slides time by time. When she was done cleaning she looked at the pictures more.

"So? How about it?" Maria asked the robot head.

Megatron said, "The world looks different than I thought it would be."

He then saw on the screen an old picture of Maria with two other girls around her age. He saw one with hair colour that wasn't natural for humans, then he saw the other with long, blond hair.

"Who are these humans?" The Decepticon leader asked, looking at the blond woman for a while. Maria took a concentrated look at the two girls, like she was supposed to remember them but couldn't. She put her hand to hold her lip and jaw out of concentration, still staring at the picture. Then after seconds of studying it, Maria frowned at the picture and said she couldn't remember as she took the zip drive out.

When Maria was on her way to grab another rag, she heard something from outside, she didn't have enough time to react when the noise was getting closer and louder. And just like that, a crash of the wall and Maria hit the floor. Starscream was in the air and his optics were in total shock of what he saw, Megatron alive and his greatest human pain in the gear shaft in the same place.

A smirk crawled across his faceplate for a while after.

"Look what the compassitor dragged in?" Megatron taunted with glowing red optics while Starscream made himself inside to face him properly.

"Look who's talking?" Maria openly said her famous snarky remarks earning her a glare at the head

"Megatron, alive? And, looking magnificent as always." Starscream weaseled his way but Maria managed to get herself standing.

"Kiss up." Maria muttered and this got Starscream's attention in the worst way. Maria could go on but Megatron got to the front first.

"Starscream. How good it is to be reunited with such a devoted and faithful subject in my time of need." Maria knew off the bat this head was being sarcastic. Screamer was just too thick-helmed to see it. Starscream went on about how he would have came _'sooner'_ if they knew he was alive and naturally they thought he _'perished'_ at the hands of the Autobots.

Maria thought this jerk was so full of it, his optics should have been brown instead of red.

Starscream then finally saw Maria in the room, he swiped Maria and held her in his hands tightly.

"_You_ did this to our glorious leader." And Maria was struggling to get free but she was in pain by the grasp.

"Calm your struts Screamer. He's just a head, not love." Maria knew she should have put a sock in it but this was too good. She wanted some payback for what Starscream did to her.

In her own way, weapons in the form of words.

"You know, there are easier ways to ask someone for an autograph- oh I'm _sorry_." Maria said the last part to Megatron, who was just glaring at her dry humour.

That was enough for Starscream to squeeze her tighter, squeezing the air out of her. Then after he was satisfied with Maria's distress, he got himself comfortable and just went on about how his vunerable state, still holding on to Maria. Just anyone could come in and finish him off.

As if on cue, a flash a yellow light caused Starscream to put Maria down. Maria softly hissed in recovery as Bee stormed in.

"Get away from her!" Bee shouted. Starscream got up and fought Bee with one blast with his ray. He picked Bee up by his metal jaw.

"YOU INTERRUPTED MY SPEECH!" Starscream shrieked in anger right in front of the Autobot.

"Not like anyone was listening anyway." Maria coughed and somehow laughed at the same time. But at the corner of Maria's grey eyes, she saw the head eyes glow red in fury. He muttered something and before she knew it, Starscream was plucked by a mechanical arms, shot up the ceiling and flown to the roof. Taking Bee with him.

"I knew you had some fight in you." Maria smirked, holding her stomach. Maria was still conscious as Blitzwing and Lugnut arrived. Lugnut ran right up front, bowing until he found out Megatron was just the head.

"What happened to your body?" He asked quickly.

"Long story." Maria and Megatron asked at the same time.

"So jou didn't have voices in jour head." Icy tried to get some sense of what he was understanding.

"Jou had a head inside jour head!" His face switched to Random laughing like it was the funniest joke he ever heard. Maria noticed Blitzwing had Sari's key with him.

Right that second, Maria's blood went cold.

"Where did you- Sari... What have you done with Sari?!" Maria ran to Lugnut and was about to throw a piece of large rubble when she was picked up by Blitzwing.

"Jou just never quit do jou, little sprite." Icy coolly commented as Maria tried to squirm free. After, Maria growled at him with her face saying she was so ready to beat the slag out of him.

It was written all over her face, even more in her eyes.

Sumdac then came into the room, watching at the mercy of the Decepticons and knew that Megatron tricked him.

"You said that you were their friends." the professor felt the same guilt Maria was having for trusting him.

"And I hated every moment of that humiliating act." Megatron was glaring at the professor, then at Maria who was still in the clutches of the triple changer.

"You're Megatron? You little piece of lying, thieving-" She said no more when Blitzwing gripped tighter on Maria until she let out a scream of pain.

"She isn't important." Megatron told the Decepticons.

"You're with them?" Maria turned to face the head. Maria couldn't even say what she was feeling at that second, betrayed, lost of trust, lied. The list went on.

"I said she is not important." Megatron repeated and Blitzwing tossed her to the rubble. Lugnut placed Sumdac in the dislodged hand of Megatron and Blitzwing entered the key as the transformation started.

Everything went fast in those seconds. Light etched around Megatron's head, a high-pitched noise echoed through the room that made Issac cover his ears. Metal that made the walls around the large room ripped itself away to the large body of Megatron that Issac found days ago. Wires dragged the head to the main frame of the body, wrapping itself with wires among wires. When the blue light's glowing stopped, a very tall shadow was casted in the middle of the destroyed room.

Glowing red optics peered down at anyone small enough to be seen at such an angle

When Bulkhead, Prowl and Optimus arrived near the tower, they saw the entire tower glow red. Confused for a brief moment, they soon had shocked looks on their faceplates because what they saw after was Megatron at the top of the tower.

Whole again.

* * *

**Maria: That was cool XD**

**hazelbite1248: There, you wanted a chapter with more of your wise-crack comments on there. Are you happy?**

**Maria: Oh yeah XD Can't wait for the next chapter, this one was a real cliff-hanger.**

**hazelbite1248: I personally liked the part when you retorted to Megatron when he first saw Starscream.**

**Maria: XD Well he was the one that looked like something dragged him god knows where.**

**hazelbite1248: So, that's it for this chapter. Comment on what you liked about this chapter as well as any questions, comments or concerns you wish to share readers. With that, I say farewell.**

**Maria: Isn't she getting fancy XP See you later readers, *salute* keep calm and keep it classy XD**


	16. Chapter 16: Megatron Rising Pt: 2

There's a purpose to falling: A Transformers Animated fanfiction

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: I can't believe this is it.**

**Maria: What, this being the last chapter of this story?**

**hazelbite1248: *cries* YES T.T**

**Maria: *hugs* Oh you, no need to cry. **

**hazelbite1248: Well... we did have a good run, for our first story.**

**Maria: *smiles* You're right about that. Well let's not give away the farewell speeches until the chapter is done.**

**hazelbite1248: Okay, let's get this thing done.**

**Maria: And for feels... *game face* COME. GET. SOME.**

***Maria does a battle cry***

**hazelbite1248: What would I do without you XD**

**Maria: You would have no story, I thought this was already established X| Here you go readers, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Megatron Rising Pt: 2

Megatron lowered himself to face Optimus, Bulkhead and Prowl. He begun fighting the Autobots save Bumblebee who was at the mercy of Starscream on the roof of Sumdac Towers. Ratchet was going to the ship so he couldn't take part in the battle.

In the office while the Blitzwing and Lugnut argue on whether to help Megatron or to stay. Issac quietly walked to Maria as he removed the rubble from her. She had a large bruise on her head and she was still knocked out.

"I vould advise jou stay vhere jou are, Professor Sumdac. Now put jour hands over jour head." Blitzwing calmly instructed the professor.

"Please, she is hurt badly. She needs medical attention." Sumdac pleaded. Blitzwing looked to his side to think.

"This worthless organic has caused enough trouble already, we will terminate her slowly, better than the failure Starscream." Lugnut shouted and was ready to crush the professor and Maria flat.

Except, something stopped Lugnut from doing so.

"To me loyal Decepticons!" Megatron called to Blitzwing and Lugnut from below. Automatically, the two left Issac and Maria alone and joined their leader.

Megatron had beaten the Autobots one by one. The Decepticons go and join him and when Starscream approaches his leader. Thinking he was going to return to his spot as second in command. Oh, how he was wrong.

Megatron short circuited him with Sari's key as he falls on the ground.

Without the objections of the other two Decepticons they roll out with Sari's key. When they left Professor Sumdac helps the Autobots heal up from the encounter.

"This is all my fault. " the professor said ashamed of himself.

Prime disagreed and said, "That's not true. If Maria were here she-" Prime got cut off by Prowl with a look behind his visors that clearly showed fear.

"Maria? Where is Maria?" And Prowl raced to the building ignoring the shouts of his friends telling him to stop.

He went to the private lab and called for Maria. With total silence he began to get scared, a movement of a rock got his attention and Maria moaned as she tried to get up. Prowl immediately picked her up and took her to the rest.

"Maria, are you alright?" Prowl asked feverishly, Maria shook her head and looked around.

"This was from him wasn't it? Sari's key made the robot head have a body." Maria told the rest as she touched her head and recoiled from the pain.

Prime examined her, "What do you know of Megatron?"

Maria knew he was completely serious so she answered, "He never told me his name. If he did all this damage then he must not be the bot he told me about. I am so sorry." Maria felt bad as she crouched in a ball still in Prowl's hand.

"It's okay, you didn't know. And neither did you professor." Prime decided. Issac looked as guilty as Maria and she gathered her courage and stands up.

"What would you like me to do?" Maria looked at all the bots with a drive in herself.

Prowl put her down and argued, "There is no way you are coming with us Maria, it is too dangerous."

Maria got angry, "How long is it going to take for you to trust me? Please... let me do this." Maria pleaded to the black and gold mech.

Prowl thought for a while and said to Prime, "So what is the plan?" And looked as Maria gave him a sincere smile back.

When everybody was together, They had a plan of everybody on the ship and keep the Decepticons away from the Allspark. They all boarded in and a few moments after, the ship was shot down and was about to crash into the Dinobot island.

Everybody braced for impact, Prowl took Maria and held her near his chestplate to protect her. Maria closed her eyes as she hugged Prowl expecting the crash.

When the crash ended Prime checked if everyone was alright.

"You three. Stay here while we hold them off as best we can." Prime ordered to Issac, Sari and Maria agreed.

But Maria had this feeling, ever since she got in the ship that she needed to get out. It was such a life threatening and at the same time really scary feeling and was running out.

"They told us to stay." the professor protested to Maria.

"And so am I." Maria barked giving off the impression that she was leaving for the Autobots. But inside she felt it was about her own safety and she hugged Sari tightly before she left behind the bots.

"If we go down. Then we go down together." Prime proudly said with the other Autobots.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Maria said next to Prowl. Immediately, the ninja bot whipped his helm to see Maria. Ready to fight with the Autobots.

"Scrap it Maria. We told you to stay inside." Prowl growled at her.

"And I am telling you to shut up and trust me." Maria shot back as they were prepared to face the Decepticons.

Bulkhead was taking on Lugnut, as the rest took on Blitzwing while Optimus was going to Megatron.

Bee and Ratchet used an electro-magnetic pulse. On impact Blitzwing stopped and went crashing. And the group went to follow the Decepticon.

When Prowl, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Maria arrived where they thought the triple changer crashed, Blitzwing was a tank firing everything like a loose cannon.

Maria looked at Prowl, "Quick, give me a boost as I land on Blitzwing and hack into the tank part of him."

Prowl gave a worried look and Maria continued.

"It will be fine. I promise." Maria looked at him straight in the optics and he agreed and told Bee and Ratchet the plan.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Prowl finally said to her.

Prowl shot her up in the air and she landed on the Decepticon. He swirled to shake her off but she kept close and opened the door to let herself in. She started to hack into the controls and shut down the weapons on Blitzwing.

"Curiouz, somevne is hacking into my hardrive to shut dovn zhe main veapons." Maria heard Icy say while she continued to let her fingers fly across the control panel.

"AHAHAHA! Stop zhat? It tickles!" Random giggled like an utter child before Hothead took over and he got angry.

"Zhat is enough sprite!" and he ejected her out of the seat and she was sent flying to the Autobots.

"Have a nice fall." he said in a crazed voice.

Maria's side was grazed from the impact to the hard ice, Prowl cried her name and he sprinted to get her.

"I always make promises that I keep." Maria told Prowl as Blitzwing transformed in front of them.

"When should I trust you?" He said in a sarcastic tone as Blitzwing transformed and was ready to fire. Maria and the Autobots closed their optics so they wouldn't see the impact.

_Click'... Click' Click' _

Blitzwing tried to fire but his cannons were disabled. Prowl took that time to let Maria go and get a shot to Blitzwing as he fell far from the others. Maria smiled and Prowl.

"Well how about after I give you a "I told you so" rant?" She mused as Prowl returned a smirk. Blitzwing repaired himself and got his cannons working. He then took to the air, then Prowl had an idea.

"We can use Blitzwing's split personality against him. But it would require Bumblebee to use his greatest strength." Maria knew where he was going and played along.

"I don't know if Bee is ready to use such power. After all, this is a great weapon and cannot be overseen." Maria saw the pride practically pouring from the rip of the yellow mech.

Bee beamed and revved his engines, "What? My speed? My stingers?"

Prowl smirked, "Your obnoxious personality." Maria giggled as Bee was fuming. Bee took the attention of Blitzwing by getting him angry.

"He is really asking for it." Maria giggled as Prowl was keeping her close. Bee was working getting Blitzwing worked up.

"Jou vant heat? I'll give jou heat!" Blitzwing's aggressive side gave in and he accidentally transformed into his tank form and crashed into the ice. Then Maria realized that they needed to get to Prime and help him out with Megatron.

Because last time she saw those two, they were heading to the Autobot ship. Maria just got off of Prowl when a bright light engulfed the scene.

When Prowl awoke just in time as the other bots did. He was looking around and his spark beat increased. He saw Maria lying on the ice face down.

Maria's POV:

I was in the dark... When I came to my senses, I tried to look around to find Prowl but he was nowhere.

The last thing I saw was Prowl's face when I got down from him. A light was everywhere and a huge gust of wind put me to the icy ground.

Then here I am, in the dark alone.

Then a large robot that looked very familiar spoke to me while he picked me up and I was on his hand now. What name came to mind seeing him was maybe a robotic version as God, or in that case, I would hear the Autobots bring up a Spark like it was their god.

But what I managed to say was completely off from my thoughts about the Cybertronian.

Primus.

Then there were two robot femmes beside him. One was white, yellow and blue with blue optics and the other was black, grey and purple with red optics. They looked like I knew them too.

But from where?

"Maria Romanoff. Soon you will needed once more. When the sisters come, you will be informed. Take heart Grey Oracle, trust your instincts. You still have a responsibility to finish your transformation. When the time comes to save the most you have ever saved, you will know what to do. Trust in your sisters." The robot instructed but I didn't get a clue what he mostly said.

Grey Oracle?... Sisters? What was this about?!

The two femmes both smiled at each other and I noticed that the white mech had an Autobots insignia on her and the other had the Decepticon sign. Together they smiled at me.

Was I seeing this right.

I could feel my eyes going wide as everything went black and the robots was nowhere to be seen. And soon everything was black once more.

Normal POV:

"Maria?... Maria?" Bee's voice was echoing through her mind as she opened her eyes and Bee was hovering over her.

She nodded her head and next to her was Prowl who seconds before was almost metres away from her. He almost shoved Bee aside to get closer to Maria.

"Are you alright?" Maria said as Prowl optics widened a bit.

"I was just about to say that." Prowl explained and Maria just smiled as they were leaving the frozen lake. Besides the great feeling Maria was getting for their victory...

Something felt off in her, it was most unsettling.

"Has anyone seen my dad?" Sari asked as she looked around to find him.

Autobot base:

Maria was playing on her guitar in front of the Autobots. They won a battle, it called for a celebration. She was singing "Feels like home" by Edwina Hayes.

_Lyrics: _  
_Something in your eyes Makes me want to lose myself_  
_Makes me want to lose myself In your arms_  
_There's something in your voice Makes my heart beat fast_  
_Hope this feeling lasts The rest of my life_  
_If you knew how lonely my life has been_  
_And how long I've felt so low_  
_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_  
_And change my life the way you've done_  
_Feels like home to me Feels like home to me_  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where_  
_I come from_  
_Feels like home to me Feels like home to me_  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_  
_A window breaks down a long dark street And a siren wails in the night_  
_But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me And I can almost see through the dark there's light_  
_If you knew how much this moment means to me And how long I've waited for your touch_  
_If you knew how happy you are making me I've never thought I'd love anyone so much_  
_Feels like home to me Feels like home to me_  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_  
_Feels like home to me Feels like home to me_  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Normal POV:

Maria finished with Sari and the Autobots clapped, Maria smiled because she has never in her life she has felt more at peace.

"That was the best you have done." Bee beamed with everyone agreeing with that comment. Prowl only gave an honest smirk before he was walking away.

Maria smiled and said she needed a walk, but she was walking the path that Prowl was taking. Maria found Prowl in his room meditating.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't want to enjoy the day with everyone." Prowl sighed and turned to face Maria. He picked her up.

"Bumblebee was right. That was your best song." Prowl complemented.

Maria almost blushed, "It was supposed to. It was meant for someone special."

Prowl kept his optics on Maria, "What do you want?"

"To thank you." Maria finally said. Prowl looked confused.

"If it wasn't for you when we first met. I wouldn't have met all of you. I thought I was supposed to die that day." Maria told the ninja bot.

"And the last thing I told you before I jumped." Maria progressed.

_Flashback:_

_Maria turned to face the ninja bot. Her eyes were intense and his looked concerned after confessing she was there when he fought the mutant insect creature._

_"Everything's going to be alright."_

_"Don't do this." Prowl was close to begging the girl in front of him to come with him to safety, and life._

_"Please... let me die." Maria last words were and she closed her eyes and leaned back, letting her fall into the water before seeing the Prowl's optics bulge out in horror of her stunt._

Normal:

"I never thought that if I would jump I would be missing out on fantastic bots and people like you, everybody and Sari." Maria opened up.

"Why did you want to jump from that bridge?" Prowl asked. Maria thought about it and answered.

"It's complicated. I will tell you later. I don't want to ruin this. I wanted to say..." Maria was right next to the side of his faceplate she whispered.

"Thank you." And kissed the side of his faceplate.

Maria turned and walked away not seeing Prowl's faceplate heat up with red and diminished as he tried to compose himself again. Prowl hadn't seen it coming.

But deep inside him, he was glad it happened. He touched the side of his faceplate, and he slowly began to smile.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: *bawling* AGGGHH! IT'S ALL OVER!**

**Maria: I thought it was nice.**

**hazelbite1248: Well I thought it tied well with what Maria said in the second chapter. And some foreshadowing to come.**

**Maria: Oh yeah. So here are the songs that were played in this story. A soundtrack if you will.**

_**Transformers Animated Theme Song  
El Tango de Roxanne-Moulin Rouge  
Run Daddy Run- Miranda Lambert  
White Blank Page- Mumford & Sons  
Daughters Lament- Carolina Chocolate Drops  
So Alone- Anna Blue  
Cosmic Love- Florence + the Machine  
Breath of life- Florence + the Machine  
Heartlines- Florence + the Machine  
Breath of life- Hassan Ramzy  
Here again- Phantom of the Opera  
My Love- Sia  
Killing Time Is Murder- Whitehorse  
Drumming Song- Florence + the Machine  
Thistle and Weeds- Mumford & Sons  
Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne  
Cold- Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz  
Just Breathe- Pearl Jam  
Feels Like Home- Edwina**_** Hayes**

**DISCAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS**

**Maria: ... Hey, some of those songs weren't even on some of the chapters.**

**hazelbite1248: Granted, There are just songs that I imagined playing through the scenes. Like "El Tango De Roxanne" I imagined Maria doing the tango to that song in Chapter 2.**

**Maria: Right, and what about the others?**

**hazelbite1248: Well for "Nobody's Home" I imagined Starscream torturing Maria. For "Thistle and Weeds", was Maria walking back after that.**

**Maria: O.O Pretty deep.**

**hazelbite1248: And "Cold", that was when Maria was looking over her wounds at the end of Chapter 13.**

**Maria: Well that's all satisfying...**

**hazelbite1248: Hehehe X)**

**Maria: *rolls eyes* What now?**

**hazelbite1248: You kissed Prowl XD You like him!**

***Maria blushing* **

**hazelbite1248: HA! YOU DO!**

**Maria: X| Don't bug me.**

**hazelbite1248: Well before we end this story and take a week or two leave, since we have updated this story for pretty much everyday.**

**Maria: Yeah, then we'll be right back with something else. Another story.**

**hazelbite1248: This chapter will follow right after this one, towards Season 2 of Transformers Animated. Here's a quick look at the summary.**

**_After the jump: A Transformers Animated Fanfiction  
The sequel to "The purpose of falling". Last time we left off, Maria, Sari and the Autobots saved Detroit from the Decepticons. But that doesn't mean things get any better from there. As Maria tries to help Sari out with her father's disappearance, Maria can't help but feel that something uncontrollable is coming after her, and no amount of protection from the Autobots will save her. Things will never be the same for Maria when old secrets are remembered, protective lies will be made, new threats, old friends and even older demons from the past will come to light. Can Maria help the Autobots stop Megatron's plans for a Spacebridge, when she can't even protect the things she cares about? _**

**Maria: XD HEE! I'm so excited.**

**hazelbite1248: More OC's will be thrown into the story and more pairings. That's all I'm saying.**

**Maria: Don't be afraid to review this story, and reviews to the other coming up soon is more than welcome. It's been a great time hearing your reviews people XD See when I go topside.**


End file.
